Distant Dream
by Rayearthann
Summary: Chihiro had a secret that no one knows and tried her very best to lead her life as a normal student. It was Chihiro's final year in High School when Haku turned up. Will she continue to have a normal school life as she strives to be with Haku? The path ahead lies danger for the both of them and their future seems dim as their differences threatened to tear them apart.
1. Wind

**Distant Dream**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any characters of Spirited Away**

**Authors Note: It had been ages since I wrote fanfiction and recently after just watching Spirited Away, I had immediately fell in love with the characters and the story line. I would really love to see Chihiro and Haku together again and I came up with this story. It will be purely all Japanese settings in my fic and I might come up with Japanese terms sometimes. **

**In the Japanese Culture, they believe in Spirits and Gods that exists everywhere in this world. The roam freely in our world as well not only in the after world. People do not see them but they see us. Only those who are special with the believe they are born with the third eye can see those Spirits. So this fic will be based on that believe. **

Chapter 1: The Wind

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. The flowers were blooming and Cherry Blossoms were everywhere. Asuwa Koto Gakko (Asuwa High School) was famous for their Cherry Blossoms trees that bloom beautifully along the school backyard. The last bell for the school to end had rung ages ago and students were on their way to their extra activities after school. The school track field was already filled with students warming up for their practice. Soccer and baseball practice had already started. Some students were just lazing around the back yard Cherry Blossom viewing.

Up the school building on the second floor in one of the empty art class was a senior high school student sitting next to an open window. The white curtains were flapping in the wind. She had a canvas placed in front of her as she painted on it quietly. Sound of cheering students below can be heard softly above but it didn't bother her. The wind was amazing as it caressed her face and blowing her hair that she tied into a ponytail with a glittering purple hair tie.

Ogino Chihiro was in her final year in Senior High School. It had been eight years since that day she was caught up in the weirdest adventure of her life. She had never seen anyone from that realm ever again since she left that place. Neither did she ever talk about it. Even now that memory was like a dream that she wondered if it ever happened. The only proof that it did happened was the glittering purple hair tie she always used to tie her hair.

She dabbed another colour on the pallet she held in one hand. The gentle spring breeze blew again and she stalled in her movements. She turned towards the window and looked out the beautiful blue horizon and smiled slightly. The wind had always reminded her of someone special to her. The fresh smell the cold breeze everything about it reminds her of him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again. Finally she turned back to her canvas and resume painting.

Her hands move over the canvas fluently and elegantly. There was a gentle look in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. The background of the canvas was painted as the beautiful bright sky. In the middle of it was the silver dragon with emerald eyes and green mane. He was flying free in the sky. Chihiro painted his freedom. She had prayed hard every single day that he had finally fought for his freedom. It doesn't matter that they never met again but it was important that he got want he wanted. She will understand that even he couldn't keep his promise to meet again. She will be happy as long as he is.

"Nighayami Kohaku Nushi," Chihiro whispered his name as she dabbed on the colours onto the canvas. "How are you doing?"

Suddenly the classroom door slid opened with a loud crash disturbing the solitude and quiet atmosphere. A boy her age stood by the door looking disheveled. He was taking deep breaths as he looked over at Chihiro. She only stared at him wide eye at his sudden intrusion. He slides the door shut again with a bang and walked over to her in wide hurried strides. Chihiro remained seated unmoving as she continued to stare at him. Even he looked intimidating Chihiro did not make any attempt to run away.

"Hide me quick!" The boy exclaimed as he dived for a huge white cloth covering a clay work behind Chihiro. "Don't say I'm here!"

As soon as he disappeared into the white cloth the door slide opened again. A rather angry looking sensei looked in and saw Chihiro still on her seat with a brush held midway in one hand and the other the colour pallet. She blinked when she saw the sensei by the door and remained silent as the he scanned the room.

"Ogino-san, did Matsumoto-kun come by?" He asked her.

She shook her head slightly still staring wide eyes.

"Damn… where did he go." He whispered under his breath before he left shutting the door behind him.

Chihiro turned back to her canvas and resumed painting like nothing had happened.

"Geez, can't he take a joke?" The boy flung away the white cloth and appeared.

"Hello Eiji." Chihiro greeted him nonchalantly.

It had always been the same since she met Matsumoto Eiji back at elementary school after she moved to this prefecture. Their first meeting was exactly like this one. She was cleaning the classroom when he came bursting into the class looking for a place to hide. They had been friends since.

Eiji stood up and peered over Chihiro's shoulder to see what she had painted. When he saw that it was the dragon again he sighed rather evidently.

"This again?" Eiji remarked. "Do you even realize that this whole classroom is filled with all the kind of weird creatures you drew?"

Chihiro was like the only member in the art club in school. The art teacher had always praised her for her talent in drawing and her great imagination. Not knowing that every creature she drew and everything she created in the entire room was moments of her pass when she was trapped in the spirit realm. Chihiro didn't mind. She love drawing them and she love drawing.

"I like drawing Eiji, if you didn't notice even you knew me for eight years." Chihiro retorted. "Besides this dragon had won first prize at the High School Art Award last year."

"Ya, you should try to paint something real for once." Eiji mumbled rather unhappily.

"Real?" Chihiro raised and eyebrow and turned to him.

"Like me," Eiji gave her a suggestion in a suave smile.

Chihiro stared at him with her eyes growing so big Eiji wondered if they might fall out of her sockets. Then the moment of silent was broken by Chihiro beautiful laughter. Eiji sulked when she started laughing. He was actually serious but he knew Chihiro thought he was joking. She had always been a friend since she moved to town. He wasn't the cutest kid in elementary school and most of the time the class misfit. But Chihiro never saw him that way. However, everything changed when he grew up. He became really handsome and became the most popular boy in school among the girls. Even the girls were always flirting around him; he never got serious with anyone.

"You want to model for me?" Chihiro asked after she stopped laughing. She was wiping the tears away from her eyes because she laughed so hard. "You always never seemed to be interested in my drawings. So I never thought you will want to model for me."

"What makes you think I'm not interested?" Eiji looked rather surprised. "Anyways, how can I be interested when all you do is draw that dragon most of the time and all this other weirdo!"

"Eiji, I drew a portrait of you before." Chihiro smiled and stood up from the stool. "You really weren't interested when I told you then."

"What?" Eiji frowned slightly. "When…?"

"Maybe it wasn't the right time when I told you." Chihiro walked over to a closed canvas. She remembered that he was actually having an intimate time with some random girl when she turned up and the girl ran away. That might had made him frustrated. "It was a portrait I drew last year."

She pulled the cloth away from the canvas and Eiji's eyes widened. He was playing the piano. He remembered that time; the music club had begged him to perform at the school festival on stage last year. He always hated to play the piano because the boys back in elementary school had always teased him. There was a time he stopped but something Chihiro told him made him continued to play. When the school Music Club found out how well he plays the piano they begged him to perform. After that day he became even more popular among the girls.

He remembered that day when he was so upset when Chihiro found him hiding in the playground inside a tunnel. "I love Eiji's music." Chihiro told him. That innocent and simple remark had warmed his heart till this day and he never forgot those words. He then continued with his piano lesson in secret. He barely plays for anyone except for Chihiro sometimes. He couldn't believe that Chihiro captured this moment he was playing on stage.

"I can see why all the girls go crazy over you when they saw you that day." Chihiro smiled softly at the canvas. "You look amazing."

Eiji remained silent as he studied the portrait. It was really well drawn and painted. His features the way his fingers were placed on the piano, his pose and everything were captured so vividly. She really did have the talent in drawing. She can draw anything not only fantasy. Unaware by Chihiro, Eiji sneak a peek over her. She was a beautiful girl. Her brown hair tied in a simple ponytail with a glittering purple tie. Her lips were pink. Her skin fair and looked so soft with a slight tint of pink around her cheeks and slight freckles around her nose that made her rather cute too. She was slim in a way she looked rather dainty and sweet. Her posture was always great even when she sat before her canvas; she had her back really straight and elegant. The most amazing of all were her great sparkling brown eyes that always shone with kindness and wonderment.

"That makes me the oddball whenever I'm next to you." Chihiro sighed. "I wonder if the boys really think I am ugly or something."

"Why would you say that?" Eiji asked.

She had no idea how beautiful she was.

"I am going to be eighteen soon!" Chihiro cried frustrated turning away from his portrait. "I had never been on the a date before nor had anyone confess to me!"

"Oh…" Eiji mumbled. "You never confess to anyone before too." He then pointed out.

It was true that Chihiro had never spoke about boys and never showed any sign she like anyone in school. She was always by herself most of the time. She does hang out with the girls in class but after school, she will be cooped up here in this art room.

"I don't know…" Chihiro sighed softly and went back her seat by the window. She looked out to the horizon again. "How does it really feel to like someone?"

Chihiro had no idea at all. She was only ten when she met Haku the spirit dragon who was her savior and everything to her. At that time, she did felt that he was special to her in the whole world because he was there protecting her. Was that called love like what Kamaji-san kept saying? Or was it because Haku was the only one she could trust at that time. She hadn't seen him for eight years and the feeling that she felt for Haku didn't go away but it felt distant. Is it because of this feeling for Haku didn't disappear she couldn't come to like any boys in school?

"You got to be kidding me?" Eiji was shocked. All their lives as friends they never talked about their love life. It was the first time he actually heard Chihiro talked about love and the first thing she said was she didn't know how to?

Chihiro turned back to Eiji who looked shock, she giggled softly.

"Don't be so surprise Eiji, I'm sure I will find someone I really like one day."

He didn't look convinced and quickly looked away to hide the disappointment in his face. He wouldn't want Chihiro to notice. For years it had always been a one sided love. He loves Chihiro, but he couldn't tell her that, he knows Chihiro only treated him as a friend and there was something about Chihiro that also told him that she did have someone she cared about in a special way but she wasn't going to reveal it. The boys in school totally fall for Chihiro because she was kind and gentle. She was hardworking and helpful. Not to mention beautiful too.

For eight years he had grown up next to Chihiro. Watch how beautiful she had become. How boys got attracted to her attractive and mysterious ways. How he made sure that no boys got to her. No one can get near her except him. Her lack of interest in boys had made it easier for him too and he was glad about that. He turned back to her quietly.

She had resume painting on the canvas again with that gentle look in her eyes when she looked at that dragon. It seemed like Chihiro had fallen in love with her own painting. Eiji took a deep breath. It wasn't the first time he caught her looking at her own painting that way. Though he did notice this expression always appears when she was painting that dragon. That was so weird to Eiji and he couldn't help wondering why. There must be a reason why Chihiro was so attached to that painting.

"Chihiro, will you be alright by yourself today?" Eiji asked, most of the time they walk home together but even so that Chihiro always like to stop by the old shrine in town and told Eiji to leave her there. "The Music Club is bugging me to help them with a music recital this weekend."

"I will be fine Eiji." Chihiro smiled slightly at him. "I will see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Eiji mumbled heading towards the door and left her alone in the class again. The reason why he had always walked her home was that no other boys in school could or have the chance to ask her out. He hope today when he wasn't around Chihiro will not be targeted on.

The classroom was once again quiet after Eiji left and Chihiro continued with her painting.

"That boy should learn manners." A small muffled voice can be heard in the air. "I can't believe you are friends with him for so many years Chihiro."

"He is nice when you get to know him Hokori-san." Chihiro replied without looking away from the canvas. "Besides he was the first friend I ever made when I move here."

That voice scoffed and slowly around the room a small wind blew around. It wasn't the clear and clean fresh wind from outside, but the dust in the room that swirled around to form a human figure. It stood before Chihiro next to her canvas. It was the dust spirit that stayed for many years in this empty art room. Chihiro found him when she first used the room three years ago.

"You are drawing him again." Hokori said looking over at the canvas.

"I only remembered him when he was still at this age." Chihiro said. "I am sure he is much bigger now. It had been eight years."

"I hear he roams around looking for a right place." Hokori said thoughtfully. "Rumours flies quickly among the spirit world."

"As long as he has his freedom it is fine." Chihiro smiled. "He belongs in the sky flying freely."

The wind then blew through the window and Hokori stayed silent for a moment.

"Oh, a message just came." Hokori told Chihiro after the wind subsided. "The spirits from the shrine are asking for you."

"Really?" Chihiro looked out the window wonderingly. "That's strange they never called for me before. But I hadn't visited for almost a month since school had been really busy preparing us for university examination. Well, since I am called for, I guess I will get going."

"Well, stay out of trouble young lady."

"I will." Chihiro waved at the dust spirit and was out of the class.

That was Chihiro's secret. She had told no one, not her parents, not even Eiji about what she had discovered after she left that tunnel. She developed the ability to see spirits even in her own world. There were tree spirits, water spirits, fire spirits and the earth spirit, even spirits in animal forms. Sometimes she came across bad spirits as well but because of the hair tie that was given to her by Zeniba she managed to stay save. It had been eight years after all and seeing spirits had been like a normal thing to her now. Even the bad one came by she knew what to do and how to avoid them.

Chihiro ran most of her way to the old shrine. She didn't visit the shrine for almost a month because the teachers in school had given them so many homework and tests even on the first month of school. Since it was their final year in high school the teachers were strict and wanted to make sure the students were able to at least graduate. The shrine was place on top of a lonely hill with grey crooked cemented stairs leading its way up to it. Chihiro ran most of her way up the stairs without difficulty. After all she had climbed those stairs for eight years. When she reached the red archway at the top landing, she stalled when she saw an unusual occurrence around the shrine.

The shrine was strangely rowdy that day. Usually the spirits remained quiet and silent until her arrival. But today, they were already up and moving around the shrine excitedly. Chihiro was rather bewildered at this new situation.

"Chihiro is here!" One of the spirits cried. "You are late!"

"I came as quickly as possible after the message was delivered." Chihiro was actually gasping for breath a little for she did run as fast as she could. "What is all these commotion about?"

"Did you remember we were getting the old lake at the back of the shrine to flourish with water again?" The shrine spirit told her. "That lake that falls over to the other side of the this hill like a waterfall to the bottom of the river below?"

"Yes, I heard from the priest here that it had been dried up years ago," Chihiro replied.

"It had been years we had made the water spirit to provide us with help to replenish the lake." The spirit explained. "It had been a wishing lake for centuries since this shrine was built. People of this town come here to make their wish until it dried up. Now finally the lake is awakened again!"

"Oh?" Chihiro looked rather wide-eyed at his explanation.

"Now we have a new master and host for the lake." He continued when Chihiro didn't give him the reaction he was waiting for. "Don't you get it?"

Chihiro blinked rather blankly and a gust of wind around the shrine picked up. It shook the hinges of the sliding doors of the shrine. The trees blew rather drastically. The leaves that lay on the ground flew up and around Chihiro. She looked up with anticipation. It didn't take long for her to recognize the sign of the wind. She knew that wind. Not only that wind but that smell too. Her feet started to make a move towards the lake behind the shrine. Her eyes remained wide with surprise as she took a few slow steps forward. Then gradually she picked up speed and then began running to her destination.

When the lake came to view Chihiro stopped a few feet away and before her eyes was the very dragon she drew every single day. The silver dragon with green mane looked bigger now. But those emerald eyes were still the same staring straight at her. She gasped at the sight. A few seconds ticked by as she stared at the silver dragon before a smile broke her shocked features and she made a dash towards him.

"Haku!" She cried and hugged his head. "You are here!"

Haku closed his eyes when Chihiro hugged him. He had waited for this very day to be reunited again and finally he was here, as a new host and master of this lake. The Shrine priest had allowed him to stay like the rest of the other spirits of the shrine had welcomed him. They knew who he was because of Chihiro. Once again Chihiro had helped him and this time to gain a new home since his old river was lost.

"I finally made it Chihiro." Haku had changed himself to his human form. He wanted to touch her. It had been eight long years. He wrapped his arms around Chihiro small framed and Chihiro had her arms around his neck this time. "I got my freedom from Yubaba after I broke my contract. But I didn't have a place to stay until I found this shrine you always visited. It was a dried lake and it took some time to get it to flourish again. I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's ok," Chihiro shook her head buried on his chest. Haku had grown taller. The last time when she was ten he was almost the same height as she was. "I'm just glad I got to see you again. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." Haku whispered his face buried on top of Chihiro's head. "You are the one that actually got me this far."

The spirits around the shrine was gathering around behind trees and bushes watching them. They sighed with happiness to see that their beloved Chihiro had found the one special to her again.

To be continued...

* * *

**Meaning of name:**

**Hokori- dust**

**Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I wrote it :) Do review to let me know if I should continue with the fic.**


	2. Shadows

**Believes of Japanese Folklore terms:**

_Kodama- Spirits that live in trees_

_Tanuki- Shape shifting raccoon dog_

_Komainu- Stone guard lion dogs._

_Onmyouji- A person who practiced spiritual magic and the summoning of spirits and demons, usually said as having powers like a demon._

_Shikigami- Summon by onmyouji or people with very high spiritual magic._

_Onibi- Will o'wisp_

_Oni- A classic Japanese demon. It is an orge like creature which often has horns_

_Onihitokuchi- A one-eyed oni that kills and eats human._

_Kotodama- A Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and name._

_Zashiki-warashi- A child house spirit that belief to bring fortune and luck. Usually loves to play pranks_

_Ubume- A spirit of a woman who died in childbirth._

_Tengu- Demon bird_

_Kitsune Tsuki- fox spirit_

**_Authors note: I want to thank SAK00 for pointing out my mistakes and to those who had reviewed gdoodle and Carly_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters of Spirited Away**

**Chapter 2: Shadows**

The spirits still gathered in the hiding places while Chihiro brought Haku around his new home to show him about. She was so excited that she didn't realize the spirits were all eavesdropping. She had her arm linked around Haku's as they walked through the shrine porch.

The old Shrine consists of two old traditional houses. One of the houses was built in the inner part of the ground, which was the home of the priest. The outer house was the worship house were the town people come to visit during the New Year and other festive seasons. There are maple trees surrounded the outer area of the porch and more around the back of the shrine. At the red archway by the grey cement stairs placed two huge Komainu, stone guard lion-dogs on each sides.

"So how is everyone at the bathhouse?" Chihiro asked as they walked around the shrine. "Did you go back after you broke your contract?"

"No, I didn't return after I left." Haku answered. "But before I did, Rin asked me to give her regards and also to bring you to visit them when the gates are open again. Kamaji-san does miss you too and the Susuwatari (soot balls) didn't forget about you. You do remember them right."

Chihiro chuckled slightly at the thought of the Susuwatari. They were a big help when she was back at the boiler room asking for help. They helped her persuade Kamaji-san to give her a job. They helped her kept her clothes and shoes save too. How can she forget them?

"Hmmm, but you did say about when the gates are open?" Chihiro thought out aloud. "That will mean the Hungry Ghost Festival?"

"You look like you know something about it." Haku smiled at her. "You must be learning a lot when I am not around."

"Well, there are circumstances that pulled me along that path." Chihiro laughed nervously. "It comes with some experiences."

Then the leaves of the trees suddenly start falling more than usual and Chihiro and Haku stopped on their tracks. There weren't any wind, it was strange to have so much leaves falling. Then they started to hear whispers above them.

"Stop pushing!"

"I can't see!"

"Shut it! They can hear us!"

"GAAHH! I'm falling!"

"Wait!"

Then a lady in a blue Kimono fell from the tree and landed before them. Chihiro and Haku stared down at her with surprise. Then another two more ladies one in a white kimono and the other in a green one came floating down the tree.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro couldn't help but laugh. She let go of Haku's arm and went to them.

Haku remained silent and still; his eyes still rather wide from surprise.

"Not my fault." The lady in blue kimono muttered as she remained on the ground.

"You are a spirit Karin and you still fall off the tree." Chihiro laughed harder and knelt down next to the fallen spirit lady. She helped her to her feet. "Can't you at least float or something?"

"I apologize for our rudeness Chihiro." Another spirit lady in white told her and bowed.

"Nothing to apologize for, Kaede." Chihiro addressed her with a smile. "Besides I'm sure you are all waiting to meet Haku?"

The three ladies nodded eagerly. Chihiro grinned, turned back to Haku and took his hand in hers.

"Haku meet my friends." Chihiro told him. "They are the Kodama in this Shrine. Kaede, Kana and Karin. And everyone meet Nighayami Kohaku Nushi."

After the introduction the three Kodama started chatting all at once excitedly that no one caught a single word they said. Haku turned over to Chihiro still in shock while Chihiro just shrugged back at him with a smile.

"They are always like that." Chihiro explained. "You will get use to them."

At that moment Chihiro also noticed a small Komainu nearby where they were standing and she tilted her head with a bewildered look on her face. Haku who noticed Chihiro's curious expression wondered what caught her attention.

"Something wrong Chihiro?"

"No, it is just that I never thought there was a Komainu here… and so…" Chihiro pondered for while before realization hit her and she smile. Then she said. "Hmmm, I think I just remembered I brought some fried newt.

"WHERE?" The small Komainu suddenly changed into a Tanuki.

"Haku, meet Kenta." Chihiro smiled.

"Drat!" Kenta sulked. "I got cheated!"

Haku was more surprised at Chihiro than suddenly seeing a Tanuki. He had never known about Chihiro's ability. She can see paranormal? When she was trapped in the other side that was a different thing. But things should have gotten back to normal when she stepped out of that tunnel. Nobody in Chihiro's realm should be able to see these creatures unless they show themselves, which usually never happens. His thoughts were interrupted when two other low and coarse voices were heard.

"Hmph!" It was coming from the archway. "That was one pathetic imitation of us!"

"I can't agree more!" Followed by a second voice.

"Yemon!" Chihiro cried running over to the two Komainu at the archway. She pulled Haku over with her. "You both are awake! You usually don't wake during the day!"

The Komainu changed themselves into great big lion-dogs before Chihiro. They were ten feet tall compared to their stone statue.

"Haku meet Ye…" Chihiro pointed one on the left then the right. "…-mon"

"You got that right we only wake at night." Ye answered Chihiro. "With all this ruckus how do you expect one to rest?"

"Besides, the sun is setting if you must know Chihiro." Mon continued.

"Oh no!" Chihiro looked up the sky. "I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice."

"Don't you think you should be running home now Chihiro?"

A new voice joined the group. Everyone turned to the new arrival and when they saw the person that voice belonged to, the spirits bowed.

"Toshihiro-sama!" Chihiro exclaimed.

He was the priest of the Shrine.

"You shouldn't be out at night of the moon phase."

"Right," Chihiro replied was looking around when Kenta passed her schoolbag that she had dropped on the shrine front porch earlier. "Thanks Kenta."

"Take this with you." Toshihiro passed some small white papers to Chihiro. "Just in case."

"Arigatou." Chihiro smiled taking them and stuffed them in the pocket of her school blazer.

"I'll send you home Chihiro." Haku suggested.

"It's ok Haku. My house isn't far from here and I am sure you had a really long day. I will come again tomorrow after school. I will see you soon."

Haku nodded slightly. He couldn't help wondering why Toshihiro passed her those papers. Wasn't those papers used for spiritual magic? And what about the night that Chihiro was so afraid of? He knows there were dangers at night for girls her age in the human world but since he had checked the neighbourhood it was a very safe housing area.

Haku watched Chihiro running down the grey-cemented stairs in a hurry until she disappeared in sight. Toshihiro placed a hand on his shoulder and Haku turned to him slowly. Toshihiro wasn't an old priest but actually only in his early thirties. This shrine was passed down for generations and because of his father's early death Toshihiro had no choice but take over the family shrine and continue with their legacy even though at this era no one believe in them anymore. Haku knew Toshihiro's ancestors were very powerful and famous Onmyouji.

"Chihiro sometimes gets into trouble at night. Especially during the full moon night." Toshihiro explained. "I would always advise her to get home early."

"I surveyed the area before, it didn't seem to be such a bad neighbourhood." Haku was still confused. "Maybe I should have followed her if…"

"Didn't Chihiro tell you?" Toshihiro looked at Haku surprised. "It is not humans that she should be afraid of."

Haku frowned looking more confused.

"She didn't say a word to you did she." Toshihiro smiled sadly. "Maybe she didn't want you to worry and didn't know how to tell you. It was eight years ago I found Chihiro. I think she might have stayed back in school a little later than usual and walked home at night…"

* * *

_It all started in a lonely night when the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. A girl, ten of age was making her way home after school alone..._

_Chihiro was running as fast as her legs could carry her. If only she didn't stay back to finish up the signboard they were using for the school festival. If only she knew that the sky had turn dark. Now she was running for her life. She didn't know how long she had to run but she knew if she stops, she most probably would be slain._

_She turned back slightly to see that weird creature, no monster… no ghost? She couldn't tell for that thing that was chasing her only had half upper torso body and holding onto a huge scythe. Then she felt her feet hit an uneven surface and she was falling._

_No! Her head screamed. Not now! I can't fall now!_

_She hit the ground hard and then she heard a swift sharp and crisps sound. She turned and saw the scythe coming down on her fast. She screamed and dodged. It caught her slightly by her arm. She was so tired her legs were so heavy she wondered if she was going to die here if she couldn't run anymore. Then her purple hair tie glowed brighter than before and she felt her strength returning to her body. Chihiro ignored the pain she felt on her arm and scrambled up to her feet running once more when she felt her legs became lighter. She didn't know how long she ran on but when she saw a flight of steps before her a voice whispered to her._

_"This way."_

_The steps lit up with what looked like Onibi as Chihiro approached it. Without any second thoughts Chihiro dashed up those steps with the Onibi leading the way. As soon as she reached the landing above she saw the great big lion-dogs ten feet tall before her eyes. She froze on the spot her mind scattering all over the place. Which one was worst? A half bodied girl with a scythe or two huge lion-dogs? Neither one of them look very appealing_

_Then Chihiro saw, a man in white Hakama approaching. Another ghost?_

_"That is a Teke Teke" The man spoke and Chihiro only realized that he was human. "A vengeful spirit of a school girl with a half upper torso body and goes around killing people by slicing them in half with her scythe to mimic her own disfigurement."_

_He took out a piece of paper and chant a Kotodama Chihiro couldn't understand, and then the paper flew from his hand towards the ghost. In an instant it lit up with fire as the ghost screamed and disappeared._

_Then Chihiro knew no more as her feet collapsed and the world around her turned dark._

* * *

Haku was speechless after the tale Toshihiro told him.

"After that day Chihiro was under my care. I thought her how to ward off evil spirits. It wasn't easy for her but she was a fast learner and when she got accustomed to seeing spirits it became easier for her."

Haku didn't wait any longer as he made his move down the stairs but Toshihiro stop him.

"Haku, you used to stay in the human world at the Kohaku River, you know the rules don't you?" Toshihiro told him. "You can't use your full power here."

"I understand," Haku replied. "But I must make sure Chihiro get home safe!"

Toshihiro released his grip and Haku raced down the stairs with the speed of the wind.

Chihiro was running home when she heard a ringing tone from her schoolbag. She stalled to search through her belonging to look for the source. Finally she pulled out her mobile and answered. It was her mother calling her from home.

"Okasan, I am on my way home." Chihiro said as soon as she answered the phone. She had resumed running but what her mother told her made her stopped again. "Now?"

"Yes, Chihiro," Yuuko told her. "I just found out I ran out of soya sauce. Please be a dear and get some for me. There is a small sundry shop near by so it should be on the way."

There was few second paused before Chihiro answered. "Ok Okasan, I'll be on my way."

Chihiro hung up, looked up at the darkening sky before she turned back where she came from. She took a deep breath and started sprinting down the path as fast as she could.

Haku stopped at a T-junction and looked around. He was sure Chihiro came down the path towards her home but her tracks stopped. She doubled back! Why did she do that? Haku frowned and followed her steps.

Chihiro grabbed the first bottle of soya sauce she saw on the shelf in the sundry shop and dashed for the counter. Then she turned back when she came by the section where packets of salt were sold. She contemplated for a second and grabbed a packet as well. At the counter while she was paying she also grabbed some sweets in a jar by the counter. She paid for all the items and was on her way out the shop. The sky had already begun to darken as shadows started to form around the neighbourhood. She sighed, took several deep breaths and stepped into the pathway. It would be her lucky day if she didn't encounter anything.

The moon was shining above creating more shadows. They usually appear from the shadows and were usually quiet during the new moon phase because there weren't any shadows created by the moon. Chihiro was alert as she watched around. There were always small little mischief-makers around. When they know any humans who can see them they will disturb.

"I smell it…"

Chihiro looked down at a small child with wide eyes toothless grin wearing a tattered Kimono. Chihiro sighed in relieve slightly. The child was pulling on her skirt lightly and still grinning.

"Here take it." Chihiro passed him the sweets. "You are a Zashiki-warashi. Why are you doing out of doors? Your master will be displeased."

"Well, the moon is bright." The ghost child took the sweet. "You should be the one indoors."

"I know." Chihiro smiled slightly at the ghost child.

"You have some more?" The ghost asked after he consumed the sweet.

"Here…" Chihiro passed him another. "I have to get going before…"

"Before they come? The ghost child grinned at her again.

"Yes…" Chihiro answered in a soft whisper and was on her way.

The ghost child wave slightly before he disappeared into thin air.

Chihiro was running once again. She can hear them everywhere but she ignored those scary voices. Suddenly she tripped and fell over nothing. She blinked and looked back. It was the Zashiki-warashi from before. The ghost child had only his head materialized above the ground giggled before it disappeared into the ground again. Chihiro glared. It was so typical of those little ghosts.

"MY CHILD…." Suddenly a woman appeared in white kimono, long hair covering her face. "Give me back my child!"

The woman raised her long claw like fingers with long nails aiming them towards Chihiro. It was the Ubume. They always appear during the moon phase. Usually not very threatening but she could have seen the Zashiki-warashi and went berserk mistaken it for her own.

Chihiro shivered slightly staring wide eye at the new ghost that appear before her. Grapping around for her shopping bag she took out the bag of salt. She tore opened the bag quickly with some salt spilling all over the place then she grabbed a handful of salt at tossed it at the woman. The ghost screeched backing away. She scrabbled up to her feet and began running again.

She was closed to her home, very closed but a huge dark shadow loomed before her as she skidded to a halt. Chihiro sucked in her breath heavily as she stared at the figure that grew bigger before her. Why the hell was this guy doing here?

"I hear you are gaining powers."

Chihiro remained silent as she stared up at the Onihitokcuhi before her.

"I wonder how much power I will get if I consume you." The oni continued and laughed maliciously.

His huge hands came down towards her and Chihiro made no hesitation to jump out of harms way. It crushed the ground creating a hole. She summersaulted on the ground and got up nicely still on her feet in a low crouching stand. She looked behind the Oni and saw the gates of her blue house. It was only another maybe fifteen feet away. Her grocery bag was under the oni's feet. She must have dropped it when he attacked. She was glad that the bottle of soya sauce didn't seem broken.

Chihiro placed her hand into the pocket of her school blazer and took a deep breath. She clipped hold of the paper Toshihiro gave her with two fingers and pulled them out. She lifted them up in front her face and muttered.

"In the hands of the Spirit Guardians. I summon Thee."

A sudden wind picked up around her, the white paper disappeared and a white almost ten feet tall wolf appeared. It stood next to Chihiro protectively growling at the oni. The wind was strong and it burst open the gates of her house. She saw the chance then. The wolf swooped towards at the oni and engaged a fight while Chihiro dashed towards its feet to grab the grocery bag. She fell on her sides as she skidded under the oni between its feet and towards the gates. She fumbled with her hands quickly to get back up on her feet and made a dash for it.

The oni seeing that she was about to escape made an attempt to seize her. His hand was inches away from her ponytail as the wolf she summoned pounced on him. He then missed. Chihiro fell forward into the front porch of her house with a loud crash. She turned around to look at the oni who glowered at her furiously. The white wolf stood before him snarling at him blocking Chihiro from view.

"Just you watch. I will get you one day."

The oni then disappeared. The white wolf walked over to Chihiro and nuzzled her cheek. She smiled slightly at him and patted the side of his head.

"Arigatou Yuki." She told him.

He disappeared, returning into the white paper. It then burst into flames and vanished.

Chihiro lay back on the ground facing up the dark sky, her head resting by the front door of her house on the welcome mat. What a night… she groaned inwardly. Since when was the last time she actually needed to summon the shikigami?

"What was all that noise?" Yuuko suddenly appeared opening the front door. When she saw her daughter lying on the ground, her face and uniform caked with dirt she gasped. "And what the hell happened to you? Why are you on the ground?"

"I fell…" Chihiro grinned up at her mom sheepishly. "Here's your soya sauce."

She lifted up the grocery bag and handed it to her, while still on the ground. Her mother took the rather untidy grocery bag looking rather astounded. When she got her bearings back she then placed her hands on her hips with a small frown on her face.

"Get to your feet young lady." She scolded. "This is not the way for a girl to behave. Go take your bath before you come down for dinner and don't forget to bring your dirty uniform to the laundry room to wash after you are done!"

"Yes madam." Chihiro sighed.

"You are graduating high school this year and you still act like a child! This is not the first time you got home all dirty and there were times you tore your uniform as well! I can't imagine how many times we have to change your uniform for you…"

She got up and followed her nagging mother into the house.

Haku reached at the moment when Chihiro summoned the Shikigami. He stalled his eyes widened with surprised. So these were tricks Toshihiro mentioned? To summon a Shikigami wasn't any ordinary girl could do. What had Chihiro been doing all those years? His heart almost stopped when he saw what she did next. She skidded under the oni towards her house to retrieve something. He dashed forward then. He perched behind the Oni's neck when Chihiro was within the safety of her own home. He put a spell over the oni so he couldn't move.

"If you ever hurt her…" Haku whispered to the oni.

He was hidden behind the Oni's huge head so Chihiro didn't notice him.

"You can't do anything to me." He snorted in a soft voice. "And you know that."

Haku frowned slightly. "But I can inflict pain that you will remember forever."

"Fine… I'm going. Besides I can't do anything now since she got into the house barrier."

The Oni left.

Haku turned to Chihiro and was about to approach her when the door opened. He hid quickly. He watched Chihiro's mother unhappy at the state she was in and ushered her into the house. He could hear her nagging Chihiro until their door closed behind them. Haku stood by the house watching and waiting silently.

Chihiro was drying her hair with a towel after a hot bath. She had changed into a simple t-shirt and blue jeans shorts as she head over to her bed and flopped down. There were some scrapes on her knees and bruises on her arms after the series of fall earlier. After checking her wounds she went over the window and pushed the glass windowpane upwards to let the night air in. That was when she caught that scent. It was like fresh pine, spice… sandalwood; it was a very familiar scent. Her eyes widened and she poked her head out the window to search the neighbourhood.

"Haku?"

"Down here." Haku appeared outside the low brick wall fence around the house.

"Why are you here?" Chihiro asked surprised.

"Toshihiro-sama told me and I was worried. I saw what happened and I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

"It's ok… it is not like the first time an oni appears claiming to eat me. I usually manage to handle them quite easily." Chihiro told him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Then she realized Haku was still standing outside her house. "Why are you outside? Why don't you come in?"

"Chihiro, you should know about the house barrier." Haku smiled slightly as he started to wonder again how much Chihiro actually knew about the spiritual world. "I can't come in unless you invite me in."

"Oh right I forgot." Chihiro muttered. She did forget because Haku was someone important and close to her, she didn't think she need to invite him in. "Haku, you don't need my invitation to come into the house. You have the free entry anytime you want."

She gave him the unlimited admission.

As soon as she uttered those words, Haku could feel the barrier around the house faded away for him. He smiled and soared up towards her window. Chihiro quickly move to let him in and knocked her head rather painfully on the top of the window in the process.

"Ouch…" Chihiro massage her head slightly.

She didn't change much. She was still careless like he remembered her to be. He landed on the window seal in a squatting position with a small smile. One hand placed above the window frame and the other below. As he watched her patting her own head, his expression clouded as he remembered the short scene he accounted earlier that made him change his impression again. How she had fought her way through the Onihitokuchi, how she summoned the Shikigami. Everything she did earlier didn't remind him of the careless child he actually used to know.

"Chihiro…" Haku addressed her solemnly. "When did you start seeing the paranormal?"

Chihiro turned to him rather taken aback by his tone. She pondered at the question for a moment as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I'm not sure," Chihiro said trying to remember. "It was maybe the third day after I left the tunnel when I went to school for the first day. I saw a shadowy figure in school at the corner of the classroom."

Haku came into the room and walked over to her. He sat next to her as she continued.

"When I asked if anyone could see that thing, everyone thought I was trying to scare them." Chihiro chuckled nervously. "I didn't give out a good first impression so I never had friends on my first few days in school. After that I learn to keep quiet about it when I see them. Ignored them and pretended they weren't there. But when they know I can see them it was when they start their haunting. Besides, the vengeful spirits are pretty hard to ignore. I was glad when Toshihiro-sama found me."

She remembered that voice calling her to come up the shrine steps. It had belonged to Toshihiro.

"But when I started the spiritual training with Toshihiro-sama, Oni start to appear too. So that is why Toshihiro-sama thought me about Shikigami. I only summon them when Oni appears. They help me ward them off."

"How long have you been doing that?" Haku wanted to know more about it. He needed to know how much Chihiro could handle summoning a Shikigami.

"I think it had been five years! I can summon three different Shikigami now!" Chihiro told him excitedly. "There is Yuki the white demon wolf, Tengu the demon crow and Kitsune Tsuki the demon fox. My favourite is the demon wolf. So I gave him a name. However, for the other two they are a little harder to control especially Tengu."

Haku looked worriedly at her and remained silent. She can summon the Tengu. They are usually very powerful demons and very ruthless. They were usually great warriors and fighters unlike the demon wolf and Kitsune Tsuki that were always the protector. Though Kitsune Tsuki was usually a little mischievous.

"What's wrong Haku?

"You do know the outcome to summon these demons don't you Chihiro?"

"Yes, I know," Chihiro lost her enthusiasm she had earlier. "Toshihiro-sama did tell me before. If ever I lost faith in my own soul. They will consume me."

"Try not to summon them again. Especially the Tengu." Haku placed his arm around her shoulders. "I am here now. I will protect you. You should have told me about this earlier."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry." Chihiro leaned against him and rest her head on the curve of his neck. "Besides, I had been fine all this time."

"I know," Haku whispered above her head. "You did your best all these years."

"And also got to lead a normal school life." Chihiro smiled and looked up at him. "It is amazing how I manage all this without a single one finding out."

Haku smiled in returned. She had grown to be so strong and beautiful. Even though he can still see that she was somewhat of a tomboy. She was still amazing before his eyes.

Their faces were so close to one another. There was a moment of silence as they stared into each other eyes. At that moment, it felt like time stopped.

He could feel her breath near his cheek. She smelt of roses. Could be the bath soap she used. He raised his other hand slowly reaching for her cheek.

RIIIING!

Both of them snapped out of their trance. Chihiro cleared her throat and looked away. Haku dropped his hand and removed the one over her shoulders.

Chihiro's heart was pounding. What happened a moment ago? Everything around her seemed to vanish for a moment when she stared into Haku's emerald eyes. The ringing sound continued as Chihiro finally got up and walked over to her desk at the corner of her room at the other side of her bed.

What was that? Haku thought annoyed at the sudden sound intrusion.

Chihiro picked up a small device on top of her desk. Haku watched her pressed one of the many buttons on the device and then placed it over her ear.

"Yo Eiji," Chihiro answered her phone. "How's music practice today?"

Haku frowned slightly. His ears could pick up the voice on the other side of the phone. It was definitely a male voice. The way Chihiro addressed him. He could tell they were close.

Chihiro didn't remain on the phone for long.

"Sorry about that Haku," Chihiro turned back to him after she hung up. "Eiji was a friend in school. He usually walks me back. But today he was busy with some school activities so I walked to the shrine myself. He called to see I got home safely."

"I see…" Haku replied softly.

So she had a protector when he was not around. That made Haku's mood drop.

Chihiro walked over to the window. She looked outside with both hands resting on the windowsill and smiled. The night wind was fresh and cooling.

"Haku, there is so many things I want to show you here!" Chihiro told him excited. "I can't wait to spend more time with you!"

The moment she said that, the thoughts of Eiji flew out of Haku's mind. He walked over to her and placed his hand over hers.

"Me too." Haku replied.

They both stared out the window at the windy night side by side.

To be continued...

* * *

**Authors Note: The name that I had given the stone guard lion dogs 'Yemon' is actually one word. It means guarding the gate.**

**House barriers:**

It is just a saying that the spirits/ghost, the unnatural cannot enter the house unless they are invited to go in.

**Hungry Ghost Festival:**

The **Ghost Festival**, also known as the **Hungry Ghost Festival**, or **Yu Lan** (盂蘭) is a traditional Chinese/Japanese festival and holiday celebrated by Chinese and Japanese. In the lunar calender, the Ghost Festival is on the 15th night of the seventh month.

In the fifteenth day of the seventh month in the lunar calendar is called **Ghost Day** and the seventh month in general is regarded as the **Ghost Month** (鬼月), in which ghosts and spirits, including those of the deceased ancestors, come out from the lower realm(hell). Which is the believe the hell gates open.

On the fifteenth day the realms of Heaven and Hell and the realm of the living are open and both Taoists and Buddhists would perform rituals to transmute and absolve the sufferings of the deceased. Intrinsic to the Ghost Month is ancestor worship , where traditionally the filial piety of descendants extends to their ancestors even after their deaths. Activities during the month would include preparing ritualistic food offerings, burning incense, and burning joss paper form of material items such as clothes, gold and other fine goods for the visiting spirits of the ancestors. Elaborate meals would be served with empty seats for each of the deceased in the family treating the deceased as if they are still living. Ancestor worship is what distinguishes Qingming Festival from Ghost Festival because the latter includes paying respects to all deceased, including the same and younger generations, while the former only includes older generations. Other festivities may include, buying and releasing miniature paper boats and lanterns on water, which signifies giving directions to the lost ghosts and spirits of the ancestors and other deities.


	3. Crisis

**Authors Notes: Thank you so much for your constant reviews SAK00 it gave me encouragements :) Also thanks to everyone that had added me to your Favourites and Follow list.**

**This fic may be progressing very slowly on the romance part for I am focusing more on the supernatural part right now. As for the romance, it will be there but I want it to go gradually. This will be my first supernatural fiction base on some knowledge from my background and also some that are purely just fictional and untrue. But whatever it is supernatural is usually the unnatural and the unbelievable. Please bare with me. I'm trying my best to explain all the terms of the Japanese and Chinese folklore tales and superstitions.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 3: Crisis**

The sun shone through the clouds. The birds were chirping outside the window and the morning breeze flapped the pink floral curtains by the window at a blue two-storey house. A loud beeping noise blared through the serene atmosphere.

"Urgh!" A brown haired girl groaned peeping out under her comforter. With one hand she reached out and slammed the alarm clock on her side table shut. Then she pulled the comforter over her head.

"Come on WAKE UP Chihiro!" Yuuko called from the door and knocked loudly. "Or you will be late for school!"

"I'm up!"

Chihiro's eyes snapped opened wide and sat up immediately when she heard her mother called. Her hair was sticking out oddly all over the places. If anyone in school could have seen her in this state they would never imagine this was the beautiful Chihiro who sits elegantly before the canvas painting.

She remained seated on her bed trying to figure out what happened. When nothing out of the ordinary was happening, soon her eyes started to be droopy and her head dropped forward; she was sleeping again in a sitting position.

"Chihiro!" Her mother called again from below. "YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Wha…?" Chihiro's eyes snapped opened again as her head jerked up.

"You better get your butt out of bed and get ready for school! What is wrong with you today?"

"Right school…" Chihiro mumbled, rubbed both her eyes and yawned widely.

She wondered why she was so sleepy this morning. She never really had any problem waking up before. Then she remembered. Haku! He was here with her! They were talking for nearly the whole night before she dozed off. How did she get into her bed? She remembered they were sitting by the window on the floor.

She looked around her room and found herself alone. He must have left after she fell asleep. Did he carry her to the bed? Chihiro wondered and when she couldn't find any answer she finally shrugged, threw off her comforter and jumped off her bed enthusiastically. It doesn't matter now! After school she will be seeing Haku again she thought happily.

It wasn't long and Chihiro was already running out of her house with a toast in her mouth. When she was outside she could see a few of her neighbour Obasan (aunty) surrounding the crack pathway created by the Onihitokuchi last night.

"Opps…" Chihiro mumbled quietly as she walked pass them. Then with a louder and more cheerful voice she greeted them. "Ohayo!"

"Ah Chihiro, on your way to school?" One of them turned to her. "Have a safe trip."

"I will," Chihiro smiled and was running towards school while munching down her toast.

As she came to the path closer to her school, she could see more students walking along the same way. She then slowed down. That was when she felt someone pounced on her from the back. She jerked forward slightly and stalled on her tracks.

"Chihiro!" Eiji exclaimed with his arms around her neck. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Eiji." Chihiro smirked at him. "Can you stop doing that? You are heavy you know."

"Oh come on!" Eiji grinned and stepped next to her side as they continue their way to school. "It's just a joke."

"You do that almost every morning." Chihiro rolled her eye and then eyed him suspiciously. He only jump on her like that when something good happened. "You seemed like you are in a good mood today. What's up?"

"Yesterday, I got an offer letter to one of the best music university in Japan."

"Really?" Chihiro eyes brightened at the news. "That's great Eiji!"

"And guess what, it has the best side faculty for art students too!" Eiji continued. "I was thinking after we graduate we could go there together! Can you imagine! We will be in the same university. Well it is a bit far from here since it is in Tokyo and all. But I always wanted to get out of here and go to a big city! I'm sure you do too! Besides you used to live in a city before. So it shouldn't be a problem!

"Huh?" Chihiro's smile faltered as she stopped walking.

"I'm sure you want to study more about art don't you?" Eiji who didn't notice continued on before her. "It will be great."

No answer from Chihiro and when Eiji noticed that Chihiro was no longer next to him, he stopped and turned around. Chihiro looked so shocked that Eiji thought she turned slightly pale. She was staring down on the ground speechlessly. He went back to her looking worried.

"Are you alright Chihiro?"

"Hmm?" Chihiro looked up at Eiji. There was a short pause before Chihiro forced an awkward laugh and slapped him on the back very hard. "Of course I'm fine."

"Ow…" Eiji muttered and watched Chihiro walked on without him. "Hey wait up."

University! Chihiro exclaimed in her head mortified. She had totally forgot about it since she met Haku yesterday. Worst of all, didn't the teacher say that there was a test today? Ahhh! She didn't study! She was so happy a moment ago she thought she was walking on clouds. Now, when reality kicks in everything seemed to be going the wrong way!

They entered the front gates of the school together when Chihiro's thoughts were interrupted harshly as she tripped and fell over face down with a loud crash. Eiji rolled his eyes and went over to her. The other students just walked by without stopping. Chihiro had fell over nothing again. It wasn't the first time and most students who knew her had gotten used to it.

"Are you ok?" Eiji asked kneeling down next to her.

"Urgh!" Chihiro looked up from the dirt and massaged her chin slightly. "I think I hit my jaw."

She sat up slowly and looked back with a small glare. It was the Zashiki-warashi again. The spirit kid giggled, floated up over her and sat on her shoulders.

"Come on let me help you up." Eiji was already on his feet and holding onto one of Chihiro's arm. "It's amazing that you never change always falling over nothing."

Chihiro didn't budge.

"Chihiro?" Eiji raised an eyebrow at her. "If we don't move we will be late for class."

The other students that arrive with them were already indoors. Both of them were the only one still left outside. Chihiro still didn't move and she pulled her arm out of Eiji's grasp.

"Er, why don't you go ahead?" Chihiro finally told Eiji. "Leave me for a minute to get my bearings back."

"Look, if you are hurt I will carry you to the nurse office." Eiji knelt down again. "Come on…"

"No…" Chihiro answered in a haste that raised more eyebrows. Then taking a deep breath she said in a calmer manner. "Why don't you go ahead? I am fine. I'm not hurt at all just want to sit down here for a moment."

Eiji wasn't convinced as he gave her a rather bored look and didn't budge.

That very moment a female student jumped onto Eiji's back. It was one of the girls Eiji hang out with or more like on of the girls Eiji gets intimate with. She hugged him tightly from the back her arms around his neck. She swooped a kiss on Eiji's cheek.

"Eiji! I was looking all over for you." She cried. "You promise to see me today!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Eiji snapped as he tried to pull her arms away from him. "I need to bring Chihiro to the nurse office."

The girl pouted and didn't make any attempt to move. She turned to glare at Chihiro. Every time when Chihiro was around, he treated the girls differently.

"No… I'm fine." Chihiro insisted waving her hand in a carefree manner and then looked sternly at Eiji. "You should keep your promise!" She waved a finger in front of Eiji's face as if he was doing something wrong and turned to the girl with a huge grin. "Please he is all yours."

"See she said she is fine." The girl became all happy and flirty again. She pulled Eiji up quickly. "Come on!"

"Wait." Eiji hesitated but the girl was already pulling him towards the school building. He was trying to avoid the girl and he was hoping Chihiro caught the hint he threw at her when he made the excuse for wanting to bring her to the nurse office.

"I'll see you in class Eiji," Chihiro smiled nervously and waved slightly. Then in a softer tone she added, "Sorry…" She got the hint all right but she needed Eiji to leave her alone.

Eiji threw Chihiro an irritated look before they disappeared into the building.

That girl had somewhat save her in some ways…

Finally, she was alone and she turned to the Zashiki-warashi that sat on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at it with a small smirk on her lips. She couldn't talk to it when there were people around who can't see it. If she did they will think that she was crazy.

"And for you little mischief maker, get off me and take that binding spell off me." Chihiro told it. "Why are you still out of doors?"

The reason Chihiro didn't move because the Zashiki-warashi put a restraint spell on her legs. It floated up and away from Chihiro; finally she could feel her legs again. It then landed next to Chihiro still not going to leave.

"I'm hungry."

"What happened to your masters?" Chihiro reached for her bag and took out some sweets. "Here this is all I have today."

"They moved."

"So you are alone in the house?"

It nodded its head solemnly.

Chihiro took a deep breath and got up to her feet brushing the dirt off her uniform and feet.

"Look, I don't have lunch with me today." She knelt down in front of the Zashiki-warashi. "But I'm going to buy some later. Promise me never to put that binding spell on me again. I'll bring you food."

"Ok," It grinned.

"What's your name?" Chihiro stood back up again.

"It's Isamu." He replied and disappeared.

"Good name," Chihiro muttered. It means courage. The loud chimed of the school bell brought Chihiro back from her thoughts, as she quickly made a dash for her class.

* * *

Haku was perched on a nearby Cherry Blossom tree near the school. He watched Chihiro making a dash into the school building. He wanted to accompany her to school but there were too many people around. He could only watch her from a fair distant to make sure no harm comes to her. Even during the day, there are different types of spirits around. However, they will not be as active during the day as they will be during the night. He was still worried. Besides, he wanted to see how Chihiro spend her days usually.

He saw how well, Chihiro managed the Zashiki-warashi. They were not spirits that will harm humans but because of their mischievous ways and the love to play they became the mischief-makers. She also did mentioned to him that she did come across many of them very often. So she was use to them. Some of them had become her friends too.

Finally that morning he saw who this Eiji was. Chihiro did mentioned about him last night and told him that he was her very first friend she made when she got here. He could see how close they were but he wasn't worried.

Last night, while sitting side by side, in Chihiro's room by the window, they held each other hands as he listened to Chihiro's story about her school and her trainings she got from Toshihiro. Even until Chihiro finally fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, she never let go of his hand. He smiled at the thought. He felt that Chihiro was still attached to him in some ways even they were separated for so long.

He could remember, as quietly as possible he slowly pulled his hand away from her grip so that he could carry her to her bed. If she continues to sleep like that she may catch a cold. He carried her princess style to her bed at the corner of the room. Then as gently as possible and not making a sound he pulled the covers over her. He watched her slumbering figure for a moment before he reached out to gently tug a strand of hair fallen over her face behind her ear. Then he quietly made his way towards the window, waved a finger and the lights turned off. He then soared into the night sky.

* * *

Chihiro groaned inwardly when the bell rang and her face fell forward on the desk, her forehead hit the wooden surface with a thump and both her arms dangled loosely down her sides. She couldn't answer more than half of the questions in the test paper. This was going to be horrible.

"The student at the back of each row please collect the paper and hand it to the front." The teacher announced.

Chihiro just held up the answer sheet without looking up when her classmate came to collect her answer sheet.

"How's the test?" Eiji came over to her. His desk was two rows away.

"Don't ask." Chihiro mumbled and turned her head towards the rows of glass windows of the class, the side of her cheek resting on the desk.

"That's rare, you are usually prepared for test."

"Hmpf…" That was the only thing Chihiro could answer.

Her mind was so full of Haku she totally forgot. When she thought she saw a flash of green in one of the Cherry Blossom trees she knew that it was time she should stop thinking about him this much. She was beginning to hallucinate and that was bad. She blinked several times. That vision didn't go away and she slowly lifted her head from the desk slightly and looked again. Her eyes widened.

In haste, she stood up abruptly almost knocking her chair over. She made a dash towards the classroom door.

"OI!" Eiji called after her. "Where are you going? We still have class!"

Eiji's call fell on deaf ears. Chihiro was already out the classroom and heading over to the school backyard. Was that Haku she saw? She wanted to make sure. He came all the way to her school to see her? She could feel her heart pounding away.

When she reached the empty backyard, someone came over her and pushed her hard towards the school brick wall. Her back hit the wall rather harshly and she shut her eyes tight by the stinking pain she felt on her spine.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw several of Eiji's girlfriends were before her. She raised an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time some of Eiji's girls came to confront her. She was pretty tired and irritated by their childish behavior but nothing she said was going to stop them. So she remained silent and waited to see what they were going to do.

"Can't you stop clinging your dirty paws all over Eiji?" One of the girls accused her.

"You are always in the way!" Another said.

"Stop seeing him!"

Chihiro remained nonchalant, which irritated the girls more.

"You think you can look down on us!" One of the girls reached out and pulled Chihiro's ponytail hard. "I will make sure you pay for it."

Chihiro didn't flinch at their attack and still remained silent.

Control Chihiro; remember what Toshihiro-sama taught you. Chihiro told herself with patience. Don't let your anger over take you.

Suddenly one of the girls screeched and the girl who was pulling Chihiro's hair released her.

"Something cold touched my feet!" The girl cried.

"OW!" Another girl cried. "My hair! Someone pulled my hair!"

"Something cold went down my back!"

Chihiro was wide eye as she watched the girls jumping around like frogs as she watched Isamu playing small little pranks on them. The girls couldn't see him and didn't know what was happening. They were screeching and waving their hands around frantically as if trying to swat off flies. Finally all of them got spooked and ran, screaming.

Chihiro broke out laughing when the girls left. Isamu floated over to her and grinned.

"Thank you." Chihiro smiled at the small little boy. "That was a big help."

"If you are looking for him. He is here." Isamu whispered to her, pointed up at one of the cherry blossom trees and disappeared.

* * *

Haku almost flew down to help Chihiro when girls in her school attacked her, which was the last thing he ever thought would happen. But someone stopped him. It was also a good thing the Zashiki-warashi came in time or he would have risk exposing himself.

It was another Kodama who had stopped Haku from going to Chihiro's aid. This time this Kodama was a male spirit wearing a white hakama; his skin was as white as paper, and he had long silver hair that reaches down his ankles.

"I know you want to go to her." He said. "But not in the school. You will get Chihiro in trouble if the teachers think she got someone outside of school to come in here. Those girls will tell on her."

Haku frowned.

"School rules." The Kodama smiled gently. "I'm Hogo, I take care of the Cherry Blossoms in the school for as long as I can remember. I watched this students grow and graduate. I know all the rules there is in this school."

"What are those girls doing?" Haku was still angry.

"Well, I think this is what the human call jealousy."

Haku remained silent. He was a spirit or some will call him a _youkai_. (_Mystical creatures_ _that can transform themselves into human forms and usually very strong in magic)_ They don't get feelings like humans do and most properly he might never understand. Though he does have the feeling of protectiveness over things that were important to him.

"Haku are you up there?" Suddenly a small voice from below the tree called.

"This will be our secret." Hogo smiled at Haku.

Haku watched the branches of the trees moved towards the ground and lifted Chihiro up to them. Hogo then disappeared leaving them alone. Chihiro sat on the branch that brought her to Haku. When she saw him, her face brightened up immediately.

"I knew I saw you earlier in class." She chuckled softly. "At first I thought I was dreaming."

"Are you alright Chihiro?" Haku still looked worried. "Those girls… I'm sorry I couldn't help you again."

Haku was angry with himself. He told her that he would protect her from now on.

"I'm fine." Chihiro assured him. "Those girls don't scare me. There is other scarier stuff I have to face with."

Haku smiled slightly. That was so true. Those girls might be like flies buzzing around her face compared to the oni she have to fight with or vengeful spirits that come after her.

"How I wish I could show you around school." Chihiro said wistfully then. "But outsiders are usually not permitted around school grounds unless you are a visitor. And it is hard to ask for a visitor pass without a purpose."

"It is ok Chihiro." Haku smiled gently. He knew that she wanted to be with him. "I understand."

She looked so down over something so small. Haku knelt next to her. He held her hands in his.

"Look, we will have time after you finish school right." He told her.

"Yeah." Chihiro smiled softly and squeezed his hands gently. "Haku you don't have to be here all the time. There is very limited spirits during the day that will harm me. The dangerous ones usually come out at night. You should go explore your new territory."

It was true he hadn't gone around his new home yet. It was time he should get around his territory and get accustomed to it.

"I'll wait for you at the shrine then."

Chihiro nodded.

Finally Chihiro went back to class, and Haku was on his way back to the shrine.

* * *

School never felt that long for Chihiro before and as soon as the last bell rang for school to end, Chihiro packed her books in a hurry. Even Eiji didn't have the chance to catch hold of her that day. She disappeared so fast it seemed like she wasn't in class in the first place.

She ran all her way to the Shrine and up the crooked stairs.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried as soon as she reach the archway on top of the steps.

Haku was sitting by the front porch of the shrine.

"Chihiro, I have something to show you." Haku told her as soon as she arrived. "Come."

He got up and reached out his hand towards her. She ran over and placed hers over his. They walked to the back of the shrine where the lake was. The bottom of the hill at the back of the shrine was a small forest where the lake water flows down like a waterfall towards a small river below. This was his new territory.

Haku transformed into a dragon as soon as they were at the edge of the hill and he waited for Chihiro to get on him. They glided through the trees as Haku flew in the air with Chihiro behind his back. It wasn't long they reached the edge of the small forest where the river came to an end at a pond surrounded by the trees of the forest.

The area was dim from light where the trees were thick. The pond was shallow and the water was clear. Chihiro could see rocks at the bottom and when the sun shone through the leaves of the trees the stones sparkled like colourful crystals. The light that reflected out of the water gave the trees around the area an enchanting look. It seemed like fireflies were flying around. Chihiro gaped as they land next to the pond and she slide down from Haku and walked over to the pond.

"It is beautiful!"

"I thought you might like it." Haku had changed back into human form walked up beside her.

"It doesn't matter about me!" Chihiro turned to him with her eyes sparkling with excitement. "What's more important is that you like your new home!"

"More than ever." Haku replied without hesitation and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Chihiro hugged him in return.

"I'm glad." She whispered her face buried comfortably on his chest and her arms around his waist.

He knew that this place would be his home for as long as it takes because the land belonged to Toshihiro and his family. He did mention that for generations even the government wanted it for other purposes they never sold it. With a lot of support from the town people because the shrine was very important to them the land was untouched.

* * *

Early that evening, when Chihiro got home she was rather surprised to see Akio already back from work. He usually didn't come home till after dinner. He was sitting in the living room with Yuuko both of them looking rather serious.

"I'm home, Otosan, Okasan." Chihiro greeted them when she got into the house. "Otosan you are early today."

"Welcome home Chihiro, we have something to tell you." Okasan told her when she entered the living room. "Come sit down."

"What is it?"

Chihiro's eyes were wide, as she didn't like the tone on her mother. She remembered it too clearly that day when she was ten. When her parents told her that they were moving to a small town. But maybe this might be different. She sat on one of the sofa before her parents. In between them was the coffee table with a small pot of plant in the middle. She waited for them to talk quietly.

"Chihiro," Akio said somberly. "Otosan has a job transfer again. We will be moving to Kanagawa next week."

There was a moment of pause and silent.

She knew it!

"NO!" Chihiro stood up again looking heatedly at her parents. "Not now!"

She just met Haku!

"I'm not moving!" Chihiro cried. "It's my final year in high school! I can't transfer now."

"I know it will be hard." Yuuko said calmly. "I'm sure there will be school in Kanagawa that will take in students that transfer. You always had good grades in school it shouldn't be a problem. Besides it's a big city. Do you remember how much you like the city? Besides it's nearby the sea! You can go to the beach in the summer too."

"I like it here now." Chihiro protested.

"Chihiro, Otosan had no choice when they transfer me." Akio continued. "We have to move."

"I don't have to move!" Chihiro was desperate to find any excuse. Anything at all so that she can stay. "I want to stay here! I want to graduate here! All those hard work I put up with all these years. I don't want to throw them away and start in a new school. Besides I only have one more year!"

"Chihiro you only still in school," Yuuko said. "It will be best that you follow your parents."

Chihiro shook her head. She could feel her temper rising. Not good! Everything Toshihiro taught her how to control was gone that instant in a flash. Why doesn't her parents listened to her. Why doesn't any parent listens to their children? Suddenly the small plant in front of them started to grow rapidly and Chihiro was running out the house.

"Chihiro?" Yuuko stood up when her daughter disappeared through the front door.

"Yuuko?" Akio reached out to take the small pot in his hand. The branches and leaves were all dangling at the side overgrown. "When did this plant start growing? It was always small all these years."

"I have no idea."

* * *

Haku was enjoying the wind in his face as he soared through his forest. It had been so long since he felt the fresh air. Being cooped up in a bathhouse was no picnic. However, his rest was put to a stop when he felt a strange force coming from the shrine. There was Chihiro's aura but different. He could feel sadness within her. His heart started to ache at the feeling. He flew back quickly. Besides that he could detect dark powerful energy around the shrine.

When he came to the lake behind the pond he transform back to his human form and made his way to the front shrine. He stopped in his tracks in shock when he saw the condition of the shrine was in. There were leaves strewn massively all over the ground. Branches of trees grew all over the floor even to the rooftop. This place looked like a jungle. He saw Kenta sweeping the ground and went to him.

"What happened?" He asked. "I thought I felt Chihiro came back."

"She did." Kenta replied and nodded towards Toshihiro's home at the back of the shrine. "Try not to annoy her any further."

Haku looked confused and walked over to the traditional house behind the shrine. He walked over to Toshihiro's room and slide opened the paper door. He saw Toshihiro kneeling on the floor, with Chihiro by his side. He could see that Chihiro was fast asleep, her head resting on Toshihiro's lap. She was curled up like a ball her hands clutched tightly in fist and her hair was disarray. He couldn't understand what happened. She looked like she went through hell. Toshihiro was stroking her hair gently with one hand.

Toshihiro raised a finger over his lips to tell Haku not to make a sound. He then pointed over the cupboards were he kept his futon and Haku understood walking over to it. Haku took out the futon and brought it over to Toshihiro. He laid it out and with very gentle motions; they worked together to get Chihiro to lie on it and drew the covers over her. She remained asleep without any sign of waking up.

They left the room quietly.

"It took sometime for her to calm down." Toshihiro sighed.

"What happened to Chihiro?" Haku finally asked. "What happened outside?"

"Look like the curse is growing. I can only seal it to a certain point. But when she gets upset she breaks the seal always. Now that the curse is stronger I'm afraid I might not be able to seal it anymore."

"What curse?" Haku was anxious. "What are you talking about? Chihiro is cursed?"

"Let me call her parents." Toshihiro told Haku. "I don't want to worry them unnecessarily. Besides it will be best she stay here for the night. I can't risk her going home when she is like this."

Haku looked impatient and Toshihiro added.

"I will tell you how Chihiro was cursed. I always feel responsible for it. If only I noticed it earlier. This would not have happened."

to be continued

* * *

**Town Shrine or any shrines are very important. It is a believe that the Deities that lived there will be enraged if anyone tries to demolish the place and will be doomed. This was a story I heard when I was younger about a small Shrine/Temple next to a busy street. Due to the congestion of the road the government decided to widened it and so to do that they have to tear down the shrine. However, the person who suggested it ended up dead. It could be just a coincidence. ****We will never know. ****That shrine still stands next to that busy street. I see it whenever I drive pass that road.  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**The next chapter is half way done! It may be up in a few days time or earlier!**

**Please review it makes my day! :)**


	4. Curse

**Authors notes: Firstly I would like to thank all that took the time to review, SAK00, NarutoSwag99, deity. Love you all lots! :) I'm glad you all like this fic n thank you to all that added me to your Fav and Follow list too. Hugs to you all ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 4: Curse**

_Chihiro was playing with Kenta behind the shrine by the dried lake. She was fourteen then and spent most of her time after school and even her weekends in this shrine. Toshihiro was like an older brother to her. He never minded her coming over unexpectedly and he always welcomed her with his gentle smile. She likes him very much. He had become like a family to her. Then the spirits in the shrine were so kind to her. She liked it here. It was serene and quiet and the air somehow seemed so wonderful reminding her of the one special to her._

_Suddenly the blue sky turned dark and Kenta disappeared. Suddenly Chihiro was left alone next to the dried lake. The wind had changed and black smoke was everywhere. The sky had turned red. She was frightened. It had become so cold._

"_Toshihiro-sama?" Chihiro called. "Kenta? Karin? Kaede? Kana? Kiri?"_

_Wait! Who is Kiri?_

_Chihiro couldn't remember. Then suddenly she heard an eerie voice, cold and chilling._

"_Give Toshihiro-sama back to me!"_

_A lady spirit with long black hair flew towards her…_

Chihiro gasped and her eyes snapped opened. She blinked and blinked again. She wasn't by the dried lake but sleeping comfortably on warm futon. Besides the dried lake was no longer dry. Haku was back and she was not fourteen. She placed her cold palm over her warm forehead and took a deep breath.

"Kiri…" She whispered the name softly. Why does it sound so familiar?

She sat up and looked around. She remembered running towards the shrine. She remembered her heart hurts. She remembered Toshihiro's voice somewhat very far away and everything else was a blur. How did she come to be sleeping in his room?

The place was quiet that Chihiro wondered if anyone was around. She pushed the covers down her feet and got up. She didn't bothered about her appearance and stepped out of Toshihiro's room. She looked down the hallway of his home. There were five other rooms in Toshihiro's home. All of them empty because he was the only heir left in his family. All of the rooms had the beautiful back view of the lake and forest below the hill.

Where is everyone? Chihiro stepped down the corridor towards the front door of the house.

The stillness of the house told her that it was empty. They could all be at the Shrine. Why couldn't she remember anything when she came here? She only remembered running up those crooked grey cement stairs. Then everything was dark.

She walked to the front slowly and saw Kaede, Kana and Karin hovering in the air next to the oddly grown trees around the Shrine. They looked like they were putting the trees back to their original state. What happened to the trees? What happened here? She could see Toshihiro and Haku sitting by the front shrine talking in hush voices. Kenta was sweeping the leaves on the front porch.

She walked up to them quietly. When she was closer she could finally hear their voices more clearly.

"You mean Kiri cursed her?" Haku asked after Toshihiro told him what happened.

"Who is Kiri?" Chihiro asked.

Both of them turned to her in surprise. They had not felt her presence. She seemed like she glided over like a ghost. Haku didn't sense her at all when she appeared. Her aura had changed. It could be because of the curse had awaken.

"I had a strange dream earlier and I think there was a _Kodama_ named Kiri." _(Kodama: Tree spirit)_

"You dreamt about Kiri?" Toshihiro asked. "What can you remember?"

"I don't know." Chihiro shook her head slightly looking confused and her head hurts. "I just know there is Kiri in my dream. Who is she?" She was getting upset again. "What did I forget?"

"Calm down Chihiro." Toshihiro told her slowly.

"No," Chihiro was not calm. "Why do I have a feeling that I know this Kiri? Why do I have a feeling that something bad happened? I want answers!"

Chihiro swung her hand out irately and accidently struck a tree near her. As soon as her palm touched the bark of the tree, it started to grow rapidly with the branches striking out everywhere the roots cracking the ground. The place shook for a second. Chihiro stared up the tree with her eyes wide. She was horrified.

"Please tell me I didn't do that." She stammered.

"A curse was placed on you four years ago." Toshihiro finally explained to her. "I sealed the curse by sealing your memories. But lately the curse had gotten stronger as your spiritual powers grew. I don't have the power to stop it anymore."

Chihiro was speechless and looked down at her hands. She saw marks of roots growing around her palms slithering its way up her wrist. She gasped and rubbed both her hands together trying to get it off but the marks remained.

"Chihiro, we will find a way to break the curse." Haku told her gently and reached out for her.

"No don't touch me!" Chihiro told him fretfully. For the first time she flinched and back away from Haku's touch.

Haku paused in his gesture and was hurt by it though he tried not to show because Chihiro looked so troubled. He didn't want to upset her further.

Then in a softer tone she added. "I don't want to hurt you."

Haku smiled slightly when he knew the reason why Chihiro didn't want him to touch her. She was worried about him. He ignored her plea, stepped closer to her and took hold of both her hands. Chihiro shook her head and was about to pull away from his grasped but he held on tightly not letting her go.

"You won't hurt me." Haku assured her. When nothing happened Chihiro relaxed slightly. "See, it's fine."

Chihiro was still nervous and scared but when she looked into Haku's calm emerald eyes she felt her fears flew away in an instant. It was just like back then when she met him at Yubaba's realm. His presence itself brings her the strength and finally she felt the pressure in her heart begin to lighten.

She finally nodded softly and the courage that Haku always saw in her eyes had returned. He sighed in relieve. He smiled comfortingly at Chihiro and pulled her closer to him. He then placed an arm around her shoulder and the other still holding onto Chihiro's hand, he turned to the priest looking serious then.

"Toshihiro-sama, we need to locate Kiri."

"Kiri left after she put the curse on Chihiro." Kaede flew down towards them. "For Shrine spirits to harm any human being the rule will be exile. She roams the world that is neither here nor there."

"What is that?" Chihiro asked looking slightly confused. She knew about the after world and the human world. But the world of exile spirits would be something new to her.

"It's a the realm between the after life and human world." Haku explained to her softly. "Only lost spirits go there. They are trapped unable to move either way."

Chihiro looked worried. There will be no way to track a spirit in such a place. She trembled slightly when she felt her heart tightened again. She didn't feel so good. When Haku noticed how sickly she had become his hold tightened around her shoulder.

"I'll go." Haku didn't hesitate to volunteer.

"No," Chihiro shook her head. "Isn't that the realm that the spirits go with no return?"

"Chihiro the only way to lift this curse is to get that spirit which curse you to break it." Haku explained to her gently. "There is no other way."

Chihiro still shook her head. She had become paler.

"I think its best we get you inside Chihiro." Toshihiro finally spoke. "You need to lie down."

Chihiro was finally resting again on the futon inside the shrine. Toshihiro and Haku knelt next to her side watching over her silently as they saw marks of roots starting to creep out under the collar of her school uniform up her neck. Haku knew he shouldn't be sitting here any longer.

"I will go," Haku said and stood up immediately.

"Haku you know it may be a one way trip."

"Yes, but I can't just sit here and watch Chihiro die."

Toshihiro remained silent for a moment before he continued.

"There might be a way to bring you back from that realm. My great grandfather kept the records of the knowledge my ancestors passed down. It might help."

Haku nodded.

* * *

_Chihiro was standing by the front porch of the shrine. There was no one there except suddenly a cheerful little girl ran through her. The little girl was laughing. She blinked and looked around the scenery. The place looked slightly hazy and she realized she was in a dream. _

_She turned back to the little girl again and saw that the little girl was her. She could see her ten years old self, playing by the trees. A lady spirit wearing a grey kimono was with her. She looked familiar. She was smiling gently at Chihiro's smaller self._

"_Look," The lady pulled out her palm and a single white daisy grew on it._

"_It's beautiful!" Younger Chihiro told the lady spirit._

"_A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." She tugged the white daisy behind Chihiro's ear._

_Then they disappeared. _

"_Toshihiro-sama!" suddenly she heard her voice calling out from the archway. _

_Chihiro turned and saw herself again. This time she was older and wearing a junior high school uniform. She could be thirteen then, maybe fourteen. She was running towards the shrine where Toshihiro was sitting. He greeted her with his usual gentle smile._

"_Look! I got an award for the Art Competition!" Chihiro told him and showed him her canvas. "It is Haku and the other creatures in the bathhouse!"_

"_It is a beautiful portrait." Toshihiro told her. "Kiri, don't you agree?"_

"_Yes, Toshihiro-sama." The lady spirit in grey kimono answered monotone._

_So her name was Kiri. She was the Kodama of the shrine. Somehow Chihiro noticed that she looked a little different from the first scene. Her eyes were dead and cold. There was hatred when she looked at Chihiro smiling cheerfully next to Toshihiro. Did something happen?_

_Suddenly the scene changed and Chihiro found herself standing in Toshihiro's home. They were having dinner together at the traditional dinning room. Both of them sat on the floor with a few dishes on the table. Chihiro remembered that day. Her parents won a free trip during the school week. So she couldn't follow. She had told her parents she would stay over at the shrine. Since her parents knew Toshihiro they were not concern to leave her behind._

"_What happened to your neck Chihiro?" Toshiro asked when he noticed that Chihiro had some bruises._

"_Last night, I went out late." Chihiro told him in a carefree manner. "Okasan needed some things and asked me to get it. I kind of met a weird ghost."_

"_Didn't you have the protective charm I gave you last time?"_

"_It got burnt when I accounted an oni two nights ago."_

"_You should have told me." Toshihiro sighed. "Here take this at a mean time until I get another prepared for you."_

_Toshihiro passed Chihiro a beautiful carved small wooden tag. There were symbols on it that Chihiro couldn't understand. She reached out to take it from him._

"_This is different from other charms you made."_

"_This is done by Kiri for me." Toshihiro smiled softly. "It is a powerful protective charm that is very rare for a kodama to possess. But you should keep it for now until I make another charm for you."_

"_Is it ok?" Chihiro looked down the precious tag. "It is for you after all."_

"_Kiri will understand."_

_The scene changed. This time Chihiro was painting at the front porch of the shrine. She was sitting under the tree when Kiri stepped up to her. Chihiro looked up and saw the lady spirit who always looked gentle had changed. Her eyes were red, her hair disarray and also the nails were sharp and long like claws._

"_Kiri?"_

"_You took Toshihiro-sama away from me!" She screamed. "He gave you wants important to me!"_

_A cold wind engulfed her and everything turned black…_

"NO!" Chihiro cried and sat up quickly.

A pain on her chest made her to fall back on the futon again.

"Chihiro?"

Toshihiro was looking concerned next to her. She scanned the other areas and didn't find Haku.

"Where is Haku?" Chihiro asked.

Toshihiro was silent.

"He went didn't he?" Chihiro tried to get back up again but Toshihiro placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down. "You should have stopped him!"

"Chihiro you know that this is the only way."

"I'm going after him." Chihiro pushed Toshihiro's hand away from her. "I know how to stop the curse."

"What are you talking about? You can't go to that realm."

"If it's going after Haku, I will." Chihiro had already made up her mind. "Besides, I think I know why Kiri hexed me."

"You remembered?"

"Toshihiro-sama, do you still have that protective tag Kiri gave you?"

"Yes, I have it though I don't hang on to it anymore. It is important to me after all."

"I think I understand why Kiri did this to me." Chihiro was already getting up to her feet. Even her whole body was screaming in pain she ignored it. "That might be the key to stopping this."

* * *

Haku walked down an empty space filled with thick fog. He can't see anything beyond a foot from him though he can hear them, the lost spirits. Without faltering in his steps and in his usual confident demeanor Haku continued on his journey.

There was a red thread tight to one of his legs. It was the red thread that will lead him back to the where he came from. Occasionally he will check to see if the thread hasn't been broken. In his hand he held a leaf from that came from one of the trees of the shrine. Kaede gave it to him.

"_When the leaf glow, Kiri is nearby." _

He remembered her saying clearly.

It was like a never-ending walk. He wasn't sure how long he had already left the human world. He was worried he had spent too much time searching for Kiri and it might be too late to save Chihiro. He shook his head slightly trying to push away that unwanted thought. He had to keep that fear away or the negative energy of the realm will overpower him.

Time and space here was unknown. He would feel like he only spent a few hours in this realm but in the human world he might have gone for days. Even though that he wasn't going to give up. Haku continued searching…

At the meantime back at the Shrine, Chihiro was desperately looking through Toshihiro's historical records in his small library in his home. She remembered she read something about sending a human soul to the after world. Even it didn't say that it will work for the realm for lost spirits, she was going to try anyways. She got to help Haku! If Toshihiro wasn't going to help her, she was going to do it herself.

"What are you doing Chihiro?" Kaede's voice made Chihiro jumped. "Toshihiro-sama is worried that you suddenly disappeared from the Shrine."

"Kaede!" Chihiro cried. "Help me please! I need to go to Haku!"

"Toshihiro-sama will be displeased."

"I don't care!" Chihiro exclaimed. "I am going to die anyways! Let me at least do what I think I can do! I might know how to break the curse! Besides, Haku shouldn't be in a place like that!"

Kaede was silent.

"Kaede…" Chihiro's voice was pleading now." Please, please I'm begging you!"

"There is a way but I can't guarantee your safety."

"It's fine."

Kaede hesitated for a moment as she studied Chihiro. She could see Chihiro was determined to go no matter what happened. She was reading the old ritual scroll that could send the human soul to the after world. Finally Kaede nodded and Chihiro sighed in relieved.

"Come with me."

Kaede thought she might as well help her than let her perform that ritual herself. Since she had no experience and her knowledge was limited the ritual may go terribly wrong and cause her soul to be lost forever. They walked over the lake at the back of the Shrine.

"It is a good thing the moon is bright tonight." Kaede told her. "Spirits get the energy from the moon to sustain us in the human world. I can only do this once."

Kaede glided into the lake and turned back to Chihiro.

"Follow me."

Chihiro looked confused for a moment before she realized that Kaede wants her in the lake. She pulled off her school socks and shoes and stepped into the cold water.

"I'm going to send you to that realm not only your soul."

Kaede told her when they were somewhere in the middle of the lake and the water was waist high. Kaede then pull a strand of her hair and tied it onto Chihiro's wrist. The hair shone under the moonlight.

"Whatever it is, never remove it." Kaede said gravely. "It will maintain your human body in that realm. You only have till morning to return. When the moon sets and the sun rises if you still don't come back, you will be lost and never return."

"How do I know? And how do I get back?"

"The light around the hair will diminish when the sun rises. For you to return you have to find Haku. He has the thread Toshihiro-sama weaved that will lead you both home. Do you still want to do this?"

Chihiro nodded once without hesitation. She just needed to find Haku and Kiri right.

"Ok then."

Without any warning Kaede reached out both her hands towards Chihiro and pushed her into the water by her shoulders. In shock Chihiro didn't managed to struggled as the cold water engulfed her. The last thing she saw was Kaede watching down on her above the water. Then everything was dark.

She needed air! She could feel her lung was about to burst!

Chihiro gasped. She was no longer in the water at the lake. She looked around. It was an empty space where there was no sky and the ground she was lying on doesn't seemed like ground. The place was covered with thick fog. She got up slowly and noticed the root marks had slithered all the way down her legs. She took a deep breath dreading to know how her face looks like now. However, that was not the thing she should be worried about right now.

She looked around the area. It seemed like there was nothing around except fog. But she could feel them, the lost soul. The negative energy around was strong and Chihiro was frightened until she caught sight of a line of red spark. She blinked, that red line was shinning. She decided to follow it.

* * *

The leaf was glowing, Haku noticed. Kiri was nearby! He started running until he came up to a twisted looking old tree without leaves. The bark and braches were distorted in odd angles. A lady spirit in grey kimono lay on one of the leafless branch. Her black hair was long as it dangles downwards from the branch and her eyes were red. Her nails were long and black.

She smiled when she saw Haku.

"I believe you must be Haku." Kiri said in a rather seductive voice. "The one that Chihiro always talks about and always in her drawings."

Haku was silent as he listened to her.

"She grew from a rather awkward little girl to a very beautiful lady, wouldn't you agree? Kiri glided over him until their faces were only inches apart. "She was always with Toshihiro, telling him tales about you because there was no one else she can speak to about it."

She traced her long sharp black nails under Haku's chin. But Haku didn't back up or loose his compose appearance. She laughed for a moment before her eyes flashed furiously.

"You know you can't do anything to stop me!"

"I came with a deal." Haku finally spoke.

"I see," Kiri smiled again. "You are going to trade yourself for her aren't you? Do you think I will agree to such a deal that has no benefits to me?"

"However, I who possessed the ability of the Youkai will give you the power you need to do whatever you what."

Kiri remained silent as she pondered over his deal.

"Fine…" Kiri was about to flick her fingers when Chihiro came running.

"NO!"

"Chihiro?" Haku was appalled when her saw her, his cool composure gone in an instant. "Why are you doing here?"

"So I see this great dragon have expressions too." Kiri smirked. "I'm honoured to have witness it."

Chihiro grabbed onto Haku's arm as soon as she got to him.

"Kiri, I need you to listen to me." Chihiro told her urgently.

"Why should I?" Kiri yelled. "You took everything away from me. I watched Toshihiro grow up. I watched him become the man he is now! He was always with me! Until you came along. You stole him from me! You know what, on the second thought. I think taking Haku would be a good idea after all."

To Chihiro's horror the distorted tree started to move. The branches came over to them and grabbed Haku out of her hold. She reached out towards him in vain the tree had already swallow him into its trunk. She was running over to the tree but Kiri stopped her by grabbing her neck.

"You beloved Haku can stay and rot in that tree." Kiri whispered to her in a voice filled with hatred. "And you can die under my curse. When the root mark reaches your heart. It will seized it and you will stop breathing."

"Kiri please… its all a misunderstanding!" Chihiro choked out her sentence under her tight grip. "Toshihiro-sama never gave it up!"

"What are you saying?" Kiri narrowed her eyes her grip loosened slightly.

"The charm you gave him…"

Chihiro never got to finish her sentence when there was crack from the tree. They watched as the tree truck started to split and broke. When the tree collapsed a silver dragon stood before them. Haku was infuriated and when he saw Kiri held Chihiro by the neck, he was beyond reasoning. In a swift motion, Haku had flown over and attacked.

Kiri let go of Chihiro when Haku dived at her. She landed on the ground harshly choking slightly. She could hear Haku snarling and looked up. Haku swung his tail and slashed it down at Kiri. Kiri dodge and the fight between two spirits begin. Vines had appeared from Kiri's shoulder assisting her with her attacks. Haku was swift as he engaged in physical attacks.

Chihiro got up to her feet looking horrified. She didn't want them to fight! Suddenly a pain on her heart made her clutched both hands over chest. She shut her eyes tight and fell back on the ground again. Haku who noticed Chihiro's agony got distracted and was caught by one of Kiri's vines.

"Do not underestimate these vines." Kiri told him. "They can break even steel metal."

Haku growl lowly, his menacing appearance didn't waver.

"Please… Kiri stop!" Chihiro managed to wheeze out.

She could see the light on Kaede's hair tight around her wrist was starting to diminish. The marks on her body looked more vivid. She didn't have much time left.

"Kiri, Toshihiro-sama never gave me the charm! He only let me have it for one day because it was a full moon night and he didn't have time to make another charm for me!"

Kiri was silent as she listened. Chihiro could see a spark of emotion in her eyes and she pressed on.

"He had always kept that charm even now! He never gave it away!"

Chihiro coughed covering her mouth with her hands. When she looked down at her hands she could see blood. The curse… she thought dreadfully. It might have already reached her heart.

Haku changed back to his human form as soon as he saw Chihiro coughing up blood. Kiri had already loosened her vines when Chihiro mentioned about a charm. He ran up towards her.

"Chihiro!" Haku knelt next to her quickly and put his arm around her.

Chihiro took hold of Haku other free hand and squeezed it gently to assure him that she will be fine. She then turned back to Kiri.

"Kiri, please, please come back with us to the shrine!"

No answer from Kiri.

"Chihiro come, you have to leave this place now!" Haku voice sounded urgent when he saw that she was loosing breath.

"Kiri?" Chihiro looked pleadingly at her.

Haku didn't wait for answer anymore. He pulled Chihiro onto his back and transform back into a dragon. He had to get Chihiro out now! He noticed the hair around Chihiro's wrist. It was a spirit's hair. He suspected Kaede or the other kodama spirits might have given it to her to come here. The light around that hair was going off. That will mean the portal for Chihiro to get back to the human world was closing soon!

The fog had become thicker. Haku could only see the tiny line of red spark as he followed it. He flew like never before trying to break away from the fog. Chihiro lay on his back unconscious the light on the spirit hair around her wrist flicker weakly. The fog seemed never ending as Haku continued his flight desperately and suddenly he was swimming under water.

Haku in his human form broke to the surface of the water with Chihiro in his arms. They were back! He could see the crack of dawn in the distance. He made in it time.

"Toshihiro-sama! They are here!" He could hear Kenta shouting in the distance.

They had appeared in the lake at the shrine.

Haku swam over to the edge with Chihiro in one arm. He hoisted her up on land before he pushed himself out the water. He knelt down next to Chihiro unmoving body. He touched her cheek gently. The root marks had already crept up to the sides of her cheeks towards her forehead. For the first time in his life, Haku never felt this helpless before. He could see that her breath was becoming shallow and he shut his eyes tight his head bowed low.

"Kiri?" Haku heard Toshihiro's voice then.

His eyes snapped opened and he turned. Kiri was floating in the middle of the lake on the water. All his rational thoughts vanished then, he was just so angry. He felt like ripping her into shreds. When he was about to go over to her, Toshihiro's hand gently held his shoulder and he calm slightly.

"Kiri this has always been with me." Toshihiro held out the charm and showed it to her. "I'm sorry if I might have hurt you and blaming Chihiro over the mistakes I have done is not going to make anything right."

Haku watched Kiri's appearance changed. Her long black hair was tight up in a very neat bun. Her black long claw like nails had become normal. Those red eyes had become yellow. She looked like a normal Kodama spirit again.

"I'm sorry Toshihiro-sama for doubting you. I always wanted to tell you. I love you…" Kiri looked sad. "But I know I'm a spirit and you are human. It will never be…"

Kiri then looked over to Haku as if the last sentence was meant for him. He frowned slightly as he watched Kiri vanished as the sun rises. Haku looked down at Chihiro then. He could see the marks around her body were fading and she was breathing normally again.

He sighed in relieve but then again, when he thought about what happened to Kiri, the uncertainties crept into his heart. If anything would have happened to Chihiro, if he might loose her in any ways, he knew that he would become the lost spirit.

To be continued...

* * *

**Authors notes: Firstly, I will want to apologize if the chapter seemed confusing and difficult to read due to the frequent change of scenes. I have trouble putting the plots into words T.T It took me several days. I was hoping I was able to post this up earlier. Anyways, I hope it turn out alright.**

**Curse:**

**A curse to the Japanese and Chinese believe is a spell that will harm or hurt inflicted by any supernatural powers, a prayer, an imprecation, and execration, magic, witchcraft, God, a natural force or a spirit. Depending on certain curses, some that causes misfortune, unexplanable sickness due to supernatural forces and others may cause death. To reverse or eliminate the curse is often believed to require equally elaborate rituals or prayers. Usually it is said that only the caster will be able to remove the curse one cast.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please do drop a review :)**


	5. Insecurities

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who read my fic and took your time to review melissa14dk, BubblesDoujinshi and NarutoSwag99. It really gave me the encouragement to continue :) and thanks to all that added me to you Fav and Follow list too. Love you all lots xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 5: Insecurities **

"Honey, don't you think Chihiro is old enough to decide what she want?"

Yuuko asked her husband that night after dinner while watching her daughter cleaning up the plates. Her daughter had came home looking guilty that afternoon. She had bowed as she apologized for her actions the day before. Somehow, Yuuko can see Chihiro was still unhappy about the news of them moving even though she wasn't going to complain anymore. So as a mother, she couldn't bear to see Chihiro being sad.

"It is her final year in high school and I can see that it is important to her."

"What are you talking about Yuuko?" Akio asked. "If she is responsible she wouldn't have ran out the house the evening before and she missed school today!"

"Toshihiro-san explained to us why she didn't go to school didn't he?" Yuuko came to her daughter's defense immediately. "She was sick early this morning. She did come home in the afternoon when she was better and apologized. Besides can't you see how grown up she had been. She had not whined about not wanting to move ever since she got home."

"Hmmm." Akio grunted softly.

"You have to admit Chihiro is no longer ten." Yuuko continued. "She changed since we moved here. She is hard working, she made sure she had good grades and she even had a talent in drawing. Even the teachers in school say she will be a potential artist and I'm sure she will take the art major in University. She looks like she had all her future planned out. We shouldn't be holding her back too much."

Akio was silent then. It was true their daughter was different since they move here. They couldn't understand how she changed so suddenly. They weren't complaining though since it was a good change. Even so how she changed she was still their only daughter and of course it was their hope that she would move with them. But that was from the parents' point of view. They would think that this was for her own good. However, they know to keep her happiness they have to let her decide.

Chihiro was staring out the window in front of the sink as she wiped the dishes dry. She was still trying to remember what happened in the realm of lost spirits. She remembered Haku heaved her onto to his back and then she must have lost consciousness cause she had no memory on how she got back to the shrine. When she woke up she couldn't find Haku anywhere. She was worried. Why did Haku disappear? When she asked the others about it they just shook their head and told her Haku wants to be alone.

Why? I still have so many things I want to talk to you about or at least to spend time together until I move. Chihiro thought to herself sadly.

"Chihiro?" She heard her mother called.

"Yes Okasan?" Chihiro put away the last dish she dried and walked over to her parents in the living room. "Is there something you need? Do Okasan want me to make tea for you and Otosan?"

"No, that is not it." Yuuko smiled at her daughter. That's right after dinner she and Akio would always have a nice cup of hot tea before bed. "Sit down, we have some things to discuss about."

Chihiro sat before her parents on the living room couch. Yuuko was still smiling gently and Akio looked upset. Chihiro sighed softly.

"If it's about yesterday I stayed over at the Shrine." Chihiro started to speak but Yuuko held up her hand to stop her.

"How do you like being at the shrine?" Yuuko asked then.

"It's like a second home to me." Chihiro shrugged casually. "I mean I spent most of my time after school there sometime and Toshihiro-sama was like an older brother. He is always kind and always teaching me about History and…" Chihiro paused when she was about to say spiritual magic. She quickly came up with an alternative answer. "And house chores!"

"House chores?" Yuuko raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, surprisingly Toshihiro-sama is a very good cook!" Chihiro added quickly.

"I see…" Yuuko smiled again. "No wonder I can see that the grades in home economics in school had improved. You are a lousy cook."

"I can make _Tamagoyaki_ now…" Chihiro laughed nervously. _(Japanese Eggroll that is usually sweet)_

"This still doesn't make it ok for her to…" Akio started to blurt out heatedly but a look that Yuuko gave him shut him up immediately. With a sigh of surrender he finally said. "Alright."

Chihiro blinked looking confused.

"How do you like to stay at the Shrine from now on." Yuuko asked her daughter. "I talked to Toshihiro-san this afternoon about our situation. He is more than glad to have a company in his home."

Chihiro's eyes grew bigger and bigger as she listened to her mother.

"So you can still continue your school here and graduate here as you wish."

"Let me get this straight…" Chihiro was still disbelieving. "You are letting me stay?"

"In one condition." Yuuko suddenly looked stern. "You have to make sure that you keep your grades in school, don't skip school unnecessarily and do not trouble Toshihiro-san."

Chihiro jumped up immediately from the couch with both arms raised high in the air and exclaimed.

"_Yatta!" (It means 'I did it' or 'this is great' in Japanese depending on situation. But in English most people will just cry out 'yes')_

She looked at her parents excitedly.

"I will study hard and I won't miss school! As for Toshihiro-sama I will make sure to be of my best manner!" She didn't bother to walk around the coffee table that was between them. She leapt over it and hugged them both. "Thank you so much!"

Both Yuuko and Akio hugged her in returned. They exchanged smiles behind Chihiro's back.

As for Chihiro the first thing that came into her mind was Haku.

I can't wait to tell Haku! She thought cheerfully to herself.

* * *

The midnight wind was cool, the atmosphere was quiet, without anyone noticing, a silver dragon glided through the night sky silently. The moon was still bright and the sky was starless. Haku was trying to lift that dark dreadful feeling that keep sipping into his heart. He couldn't shake away what Kiri had said.

He noticed the blue two-storey house in the distance. The window he had flown in only a few nights back was opened and the curtains were flapping in the wind. The room was in darkness, with only a small dim light flickering inside indicating that Chihiro might already be asleep.

Very silently he glided towards it and transformed. He sat by the opened window as he watched Chihiro in her bed the covers pulled up almost covering half her face. The dim light he saw was the table lamp on her side table next to her bed. He stepped into her room soundlessly and walked over to her bed. The steady rising of the covers told him that she was sound asleep as he predicted. He knelt down next to her and watched her serene expression as she slept.

"If only we are not different." Haku whispered softly.

He reached out and gently caressed the side of her check. He pulled back when he saw Chihiro moved slightly and when he saw signs of her regaining consciousness he was back on his feet. Before Chihiro could gain awareness he had already disappeared through the window and transformed, gliding back up the night starless sky.

Chihiro sat up immediately. She could sense his presence.

"Haku?"

She looked around her room and found it empty. But the lingering of the so familiar smell of pine, spice and sandalwood lingered in her room. She pulled up the covers to her face and buried it.

"Why are you avoiding me…?" Chihiro sobbed.

Chihiro never went back to sleep hoping that Haku might come back again that night but he never did.

* * *

The next day was a beautiful day. The weather was great with the sun shined brightly in the blue sky, the wind was still cool and the smell of Cherry Blossoms was in the air. However, the beautiful day didn't match the mood of a certain person.

It was a free period in class, when the students were chatting with their classmates and some were sneaking some junk food under their tables. Chihiro felt horrible and she had her face on her desk again when Eiji came up to her.

"You look like hell."

"I don't want to hear it from you." Chihiro answered in a muffled voice. She was tired and cranky because she barely slept.

"If you are still sick you should have rest at home." Eiji was actually concerned. He remembered that she called in sick the day before. "You still have a fever or something."

"No I don't have a fever." Chihiro looked up and rested her chin on the table, her hands dangled loosely at her side. It was more like I was cursed… she thought inwardly.

"Well, you don't feel like having a fever." Eiji touched her forehead and then his owned. "I heard about you moving to the old shrine because your parents are moving out of this prefecture?

"Yeah…" Chihiro didn't sound very interested in starting that conversation. What is the point in staying at the Shrine when Haku was avoiding her?

"The old shrine…" Eiji was looking thoughtful. "I don't understand why you like it there so much but I know the town people always say it is haunted."

"Haunted?" Chihiro sat up straight at his statement. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Where did you hear that?"

"The town people still go there to worship the Gods. It is the only shrine in town but I always hear them say never to go alone because they will come across weird lady ghosts!"

Chihiro laughed nervously. It could be Kaede, Karin or Kana. Sometimes they forget to hide themselves and other people might have caught sight of them for a second. That might have spooked people out.

"Are you sure you want to stay there?"

"I'm fine." Chihiro smiled uneasily. "It is a shrine! A holy place, there won't be any ghost around."

Maybe except for Shrine Spirits that take cares of the shrine, she thought inwardly. They helped to ward off the evil spirits and ghosts.

"You know you are always welcome at my place." Eiji suggested. "My mum would love to have you around. I told her what happened and she was more than happy to prepare you an extra room."

"Tell Obasan I'm very grateful for the invitation but I have to decline." Chihiro told him nicely. "But I thank you and your mother for the thought."

"Really…" Eiji looked disappointed. "Well, if anything comes up you are more than welcome to come."

"I'll keep that in mind." Chihiro smiled sincerely at her childhood friend. He was always a teased and never missed mocking her sometimes but she can tell he was always worried about her.

"I want to stay with Eiji!" A girl suddenly came up to him and jumped on his back.

It was obvious that she was eavesdropping on their conversation. Chihiro remembered this girl in her class. However, she was in a different class during their first and second year of high school. She was one of Eiji's so called girlfriend since their first year. If not mistaken her name was Yamamoto Kokoro.

Chihiro had never spoken to her before but Chihiro knew that she never threatened her or bullied her like most of Eiji's girlfriends did. She was beautiful and fashionable. There was never a day when she came to school without makeup and her hair was always done in a modern style. Maybe that was why she remembered her name. She was different from the other girls Eiji had ever dated and moreover she was her classmate this year.

"Get off me Kokoro!" Eiji was already pushing her off.

She pouted a moment before her cheerful self appear again. She turned to Chihiro then.

"You are Ogino-san?" She asked Chihiro, with her eyes sparkling with excitement. "We never spoke even though we have been in the same class for a month now."

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-san." Chihiro smiled softly amazed at her vibrate personality.

"Why are you apologizing?" She waved her hand casually and pulled a nearby chair towards Chihiro's desk and sat down. " Call me Kokoro, Yamamoto sounds so manly!"

"Call me Chihiro then," Chihiro giggled. She never had such a carefree conversation with any girls before. This was somewhat refreshing. "So you are Eiji's girlfriend?"

"Friends…" Eiji corrected quickly, he was obviously unhappy that Kokoro barged into their conversation. "We are… friends."

Chihiro and Kokoro raised their eyebrows at him as they watched him silently for a moment before Kokoro turned back to Chihiro with the usual cheerful grin.

"Say, how long have you known Eiji? She asked.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Eiji was furious now.

"When we were ten." Chihiro couldn't help but chuckled. She likes this girl.

"Really!" Kokoro's eyes glowed more. "I met him when I fell into a ditch one day after school during my first year here! It was so embarrassing!"

Chihiro had a small smile on her face as she listened to Kokoro rambling on and on while Eiji stood next to them looking irritated. However, her mind was somewhere else…

* * *

It already had been a week! Chihiro cried out in exasperation inwardly. She hadn't seen Haku at all! Now that she was officially moving into the Shrine he never even turned up. What was he thinking? Chihiro couldn't understand.

Chihiro was standing by the archway saying her farewell to her parents. They had dropped her off before they were leaving town. She hugged her mother.

"Take care Chihiro." Yuuko said squeezing her daughter tightly before letting go.

"I will Okasan. You too."

"Do not go out with any boys you hear." Akio told her sternly. "If they want to go out with my daughter they will have to come down to Kanagawa and ask for my permission first."

Chihiro chuckled. "Oh come on Otosan, I'm not that popular in school to begin with. No guys will go out with me."

"What? Are you telling me that my beautiful daughter is unlikeable?" Akio roared.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Chihiro smiled cheekily at her father.

"Oh right," Akio cleared his throat. "This is good."

"Oh honey, stop that." Akio punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't listen to Otosan, go out on dates as many as you want and have fun."

"I will Okasan." Chihiro smiled.

"But not too much fun!" Akio quickly added.

"Right Otosan." Chihiro giggling.

Then they saw Toshihiro walking up to them after they had their little family conversation.

"I will take care Chihiro, Ogino-san" He told Chihiro's parents.

"She will be in your care." Yuuko bowed politely. "Ok we should be going. It is a two days drive so we want to get to the next town before the sun sets."

"Have a good trip Otosan, Okasan." Chihiro told them and watched them disappeared down the stairs. She then turned to Toshihiro. "I'll be in your care from now on." She bowed.

"You don't have to be so polite. You had already been in my care since you are ten." Toshihiro laughed softly. "Come on, let's get your things inside."

"Toshihiro-sama, why is Haku always not here when I'm here?"

"He had some things he had to work out with." Toshihiro answered simply.

"Really…" Chihiro replied softly and wonderingly. "Can't we work it out together?"

"Maybe he thinks that he can settle it himself." Toshihiro smiled gently.

Chihiro remained silent as she followed the priest into his home. She was given one of the many rooms in Toshihiro's traditional house. Chihiro walked around her new empty room. The walls were pale yellow and the _shoji_ doors were of dark brown wooden frame and white paper. It was definitely bigger than her old room but of the traditional settings. _(Shoji: Japanese sliding paper door or sliding wooden doors)_

There was a low Japanese table in the middle of the room where she knew she would be doing her homework and studying on it. There was even a desk lamp on it. A canvas stand Toshihiro just gotten for her was at the corner of the room, she smiled at his thoughtfulness. The futons were in one of the cupboards and there were even shoji doors that opened to the backyard towards the lake. She went over to it and slide it opened gently.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled slightly. It was so serene here. She was glad she was able to stay. Of course, the bustling crowd and the busy street in the fast pace living style of a big city that she remembered was still exciting than this quiet town. But she somehow had gotten used to the slow living style here.

The back view was beautiful with the forest at the bottom of the hill. She also knew that she would have the most captivating view of the sun setting from her room and she smiled at the thought. It would be lovely to be able to watch the sun set with Haku but as soon as she thought about him, her smile faded. She had not seen him after that day. How can she see the sun set with him when he wasn't even around anymore?

Was he angry with her? Why did he suddenly start avoiding her? Did she do something wrong?

She sighed.

Very slowly, she turned away from the scene sadly and walked over to her boxes. She opened one of them and pulled out her art works. She looked at it quietly. It was the portrait of Haku in his dragon form. She traced his elegance with the tip of her finger slowly when a sudden gust of strong wind made her turned back to the backyard. She put the portrait to aside gently and ran over to the back shoji doors.

Haku who had not talked to anyone since he got back from the realm of the lost spirit and had no clue that Chihiro had moved into the Shrine. When he landed by the lake and took on his human form, he was bewildered by the strong aura of Chihiro in the shrine. It was almost sun set and she will usually be home. No one had told him about the family moving so he had no idea. Then when he saw Chihiro standing in one of the rooms of Toshihiro's home he froze.

"Haku?"

Before Chihiro could go to him, he had already transformed and took flight down to the forest below the hill. Chihiro ran after him but he was swift and disappeared into the trees. She stood by the edge watching the trees moved as he flew through.

"What?" Chihiro exclaimed.

Chihiro stared in disbelieve when Haku actually ran away! Then all the waiting and all those questions that had been plaguing her for the week made her snapped. After all those years they were finally together, he suddenly backed out. She will not stand down until she gets answers. She crossed her arms as she looked down at the forest below the hill and scoffed.

"You think I can't come after you, Haku. You are dead wrong."

Chihiro studied the corners of the hill and found a steep path that leads to the forest below. The path looked steep but there were protruding rocks all over it that provided some support to climb down. Chihiro pushed up the long sleeve of her sweater she was wearing and folded up her long blue jeans. Since she came from indoors she didn't have any socks or shoes on but she didn't bother to go get them. She was already on her way down.

At the mean time Haku was pacing by the pond in the forest. He couldn't believe himself that he ran! He actually ran away! Never in his life had he ran away from anything! His mind just went blank when he saw Chihiro. The next thing he knew he was flying down towards the forest. The last thing he needed was to let Chihiro think that he was a coward! But he couldn't face her just yet. To let what Kiri told him bothered him so much. It was so unlike him.

He had no idea how long he was pacing by the pond when he heard a twig snapped in the distance, he only then sensed Chihiro nearby. He turned and saw her approaching slowly. She looked livid and… whao! She was filthy. She wasn't wearing any shoes and looked out of breath. He could guess that she ran all the way here.

"Don't you dare fly away again!" Chihiro hissed.

Haku remained silent and when Chihiro saw that wretchedness in his eyes her anger vanished.

"Haku what's wrong?" Chihiro finally asked in a calmer voice. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No Chihiro…" Haku smiled softly at her question. After all he was the one who did something to upset her and she was still only thinking about him and his welfare. But the darkness that crept into his heart still remained. "It is just that, I was thinking if we could ever be together."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro's heart was pounding. She was afraid what was coming next. Was he going to push her away now that he appeared in her life again?

"You are human Chihiro." Haku told her. "I'm a River Spirit or maybe you can also call me a youkai. If we are together, there will be dangers and not to mention the spirits in my world will be angered. I can't imagine what they will do to you!"

"And you are afraid?" Chihiro asked slowly.

"Don't you get it? If anything would have happened to you! I wouldn't be able to take it! Just like Kiri said to me!"

"What did Kiri told you Haku?" Chihiro asked with a small frowned on her face. She had never seen Haku so dejected before. What happened after they left that realm?

"After what happened to Kiri, you should understand why I'm doing this! I can't let you get hurt and I don't want to become a lost spirit. We can't continue the way we are!"

"So you are giving up?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow at his last statement.

Haku remained silent not wanting to look at Chihiro. He couldn't because he knew that if he sees her, he would never be able to let go. After all the thinking he went through night after night. He had to come to a decision. However, he never knew that the decision he was making was so hard to accept.

There was no answer from Haku as Chihiro waited. They were quiet for a quite a few minutes. Even Chihiro could hear a frog croaked in the distance. He had his head turned away from her direction and the whole time when he was talking, he never looked at her in the eye once. Finally, Chihiro pursed up her lips and narrowed her eyes. She stormed over to him and grabbed him by the head with both hands.

"You look at me, Haku!" Chihiro said passionately. "If you ever, ever change into a lost spirit. I will come after you. I will go back into that Lost Realm if I have to and search for you. I will bring you back no matter how hard it will take! Do you get me?"

Haku was staring back at Chihiro's determined eyes with surprise. How did this girl that he remembered weak and crying become to be such a headstrong person? Maybe working at the bathhouse might have pushed some backbone into her. Besides all those years fighting evil spirits and oni by herself was no picnic. Those beautiful brown eyes were trying to tell him that everything would be all right.

Then the determination in her eyes started to diminish to a pleading one. Haku's heart almost melted.

"So please Haku, don't ignore me. I know the path I choose is not going to be easy. I know there will be dangers. But I'm sure if we work them out together, it will be fine."

Haku raised his hands slowly to remove her hands that were holding his head. He held her hands in his tightly as if he let go, she will disappear from his life forever. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew that what he was doing was already hurting her. But he was still unsure.

"Haku, please believe me." Chihiro whispered as she pressed on. "I will be fine and I will never ever let you change into a lost spirit."

Haku resolve broke. The darkness in his heart was lifted as soon as Chihiro poured her emotions into him. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. When she was in his arms he felt whole again. How could he have doubted Chihiro in the first place? She had always been thinking about him. She already knew that it would be difficult but she wasn't going to give up. Besides, he did promise her that he will protect her from now on and he almost broke that promise. He was glad Chihiro came after him. He was never going to let go of her again.

"Please talk to me next time if something is troubling you Haku." Chihiro said in a muffled tone because she had buried her face on his chest like always. "We can work it out together, just don't avoid me again."

"I'm sorry." Haku whispered. "I'll never do that again."

They stayed in each other's arms contently for a few minutes without letting go. When they finally did, Chihiro was rather sheepish when she looked up at Haku. She smiled nervously. While Haku on the other hand smiled at her fondly.

She finally realized that she had just made a bold confession. Even it wasn't anything like confessing her love but it was almost the same for she boldly claimed she would die for him, in a way. Chihiro felt the heat rushing up her face. She quickly buried her face on Haku's chest again. Her hands were grabbing tightly on the front of his kimono. He didn't mind as he silently watched her still smiling. He knew she was embarrassed and to calm her down he stroke Chihiro's hair gently. They stayed that way for another minute or so until Haku looked up at the trees around them.

"I should get you back to the shrine." Haku said when he could feel the wind had changed. It was getting dark.

"Er, yeah…" Finally Chihiro looked up. "My feet are freezing."

It was still spring and the weather was still cold especially when night comes.

Haku almost laughed.

"How did you climb down the hill?" Haku was curious and asked before he transformed into a dragon.

"Please spare me…" Chihiro replied rather tiredly. "I'm never doing that again. Maybe I should ask Toshihiro-sama to build some stairs or something. Just in case you decide to hide from me again it will be a big help."

Chihiro thought she heard Haku chuckled in his dragon form as they soared into the beautiful orange and pink sky where the sun set behind them...

to be continued...

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading, don't forget to drop a review :)**

**Japanese schooling system:**

**Elementary school : Year 1 to Year 6 from age seven to twelve years old.**

**Junior High School: Year 1 to Year 3 from age thirteen to fifteen**

**High School: Year 1 to Year 3 from age sixteen to eighteen**

**At Year 6 at the end of Elementary school the students have to take an entrance examination to their preferred Junior High School. Usually, they will take several entrance examinations to different Junior High Schools to see which school they are exempted to attend. There are certain qualification for certain schools. Like Elite Schools such as private schools with higher educational levels will require higher standard and harder entrance examination. So the students usually will try taking a few entrance examinations to different schools so if they fail their first option they have other options to choose from. This system will repeat when they graduate Junior High and they will have to take another entrance examination to attend High School of their choice or according to their education level.  
**

**School in Japan starts in April in Spring time.**


	6. Kimodameshi

**Authors Note: Firstly I will like to thank all that had read and reviewed melissa14dk, BubblesDoujinshi, NarutoSwag99, Bucko, Percabethandeverlark and NJ. Love you lot lots. Of course I haven't forgotten, thanks to those who had added this fic to their Fav and Follow list too. Hugs! **

**I realized an error on the chapter number for the previous chapter and this chapter. I just changed it.**

**Kimodameshi (肝試し) is most often translated into English as Test of Courage, which is not literally accurate. The word kimo (肝) actually refers to the liver, while dameshi (試し) does in fact mean "test." In Japan the liver is associated with courage—for example kimo ga suwaru, or to sit on your liver, means to be brave or self-assured. So a more literal translation of kimodameshi would be to "prove your guts." by Zack Davisson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 6: Kimodameshi**

Since Chihiro moved into the shrine, the quiet place had become lively as ever every morning. Toshihiro and Haku was at the dining area having their breakfast when they could hear her running down the hallway.

Like every morning she was always in a hurry before school.

"Toshihiro-sama, Haku!" Chihiro burst inside like a small whirlwind. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo…" Toshihiro smiled at her. "Busy as always."

"Yeah…" Chihiro grabbed a piece of bread on the table without sitting down. "Summer is coming and there are many activities in school to prepare! Not to mentioned we seniors in school have final exams for University."

"Chihiro you always have bread in the morning, don't you think you should eat more than just a slice of bread?" Haku was concerned of her diet. Haku felt that she was very small and thin.

"I'm fine, I will have more when I get to school." Chihiro was already heading for the shoji door. "I'll see you after school!"

They watched her disappeared through the door swiftly and then hear her footsteps running out the house. Haku still looked worried and Toshihiro smiled at him.

"Maybe I should start making _bento_ for her to bring to school." Toshihiro told Haku. "So you won't have to be so worried that she didn't eat?" _(Bento: A lunch box of a single portion takeout or home packed meal common in Japanese Cuisine. A traditional Bento holds rice, fish or meat with pickled or cooked vegetables usually in a box shaped container.)_

"I can't trouble Toshihiro-sama like that." Haku quickly declined. "Besides I'm sure Chihiro wouldn't agree too."

Toshihiro laughed. "It's not a big deal."

"Maybe I should learn to cook …" Haku said thoughtfully. "The last time I made _onigiri_ but with a spell so to really cook here in the human world might be tricky." _(Onigiri: Japanese 'rice balls' triangular in shape or oval shape often wrap in nori.)(Nori: Edible seaweed pieces)_

"It will be my pleasure to teach you Haku."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Since everyone agree we will be set for this Saturday night." The class representative announced at the front of the class. "This will be our final year so lets make the most out of it and have lots of great memories with your friends and classmates. Everyone that is interested please come forward to write you names down. It is highly recommended since it is part of the extra school activity participation."

"Do we really have to do this?" Chihiro grumbled under her breath.

Chihiro looked dreadfully over at the blackboard where the class representative had written their weekend agenda. Their class had planned for a courage test at the nearby town graveyard this coming Saturday.

"I mean we are just too old for this."

"Why Chihiro?" Eiji was looking very smug as he came to her seating place. "Are you scared? I remember you stop coming for this since junior high school."

"Like I said we should find something better to do." Chihiro protested.

"I don't mind." Kokoro who had pulled a chair up to Chihiro place was resting her head on her desk. "I mean if we can be paired with the person we like it will be great fun. Just imagine holding onto his arm and tell him that you are so afraid. It will be romantic."

"That will never happen." Chihiro mumbled. "Of all things to get romantic with the guy you like, I highly do not recommend a graveyard."

"Oh come on," Kokoro looked up towards her. "It's going to be dark and exciting."

"Too much excitement will get me sick." Chihiro was unenthusiastic.

"Wow, you are sure a party pooper." Kokoro sulked slightly but only for a while before her cheerful smile return. "Come on, it will be great fun."

Chihiro sighed.

"Very well, since it is our final year in school." She finally said.

"Yay!" Kokoro clapped her hands together. "Great I will go write our names down."

"You never seemed very keen in going out at night." Eiji looked down at her. "You don't have to force yourself you know."

"Its fine." Chihiro smiled up at him. "It is our final year and besides if it's going to be an advantage to our leaving school cert then why not."

"Ok I got our names written," Kokoro cried bouncing back towards them. "It will be great to be with Eiji on Saturday."

She grabbed hold of his arm and held him close happily.

"Can you stop doing that?" Eiji was trying to pull his arm away from her tight grip.

"No…" Kokoro replied shortly and simply still holding on to him.

"Look, I may not even be your partner this Saturday." Eiji was still struggling in her grip. "We still need to draw lots to see who we are suppose to go with!"

"I'm a lucky girl."

Chihiro chuckled softly. It was really funny seeing them together. Kokoro could always lighten her mood without fail. She was glad she came over to talk to her that day in class.

However, she wonder how Haku would react if she told him about this weekend?

An image of a very angry Haku came into her imagination.

Maybe, I won't tell him after all… Chihiro thought to herself.

* * *

"I do not agree on that!"

Chihiro was getting ready to meet her classmates by the graveyard entrance when Haku stopped her. She had not told him about her plan and when he found out he was furious. She sighed. It was exactly how she had predicted it would be. That was the reason why she never said a word. But Kenta had let an accidental slip and she was found out.

"Haku, I have to go." Chihiro said to him calmly. "My name was already been registered and it will be a demerit to my school cert if I didn't turn up with a valid reason."

"I don't care!"

It was very rare to see Haku all worked up like this and Chihiro was somehow a little frightened at his intimidating demeanor.

"Look Toshihiro-sama gave me a protective charm." Chihiro pulled out a yellow string around her neck with a red charm at the end to show him. "I will be fine!"

"You know how easily you attract evil spirits and oni, that charm can only protect you at a certain limitation!" Haku pressed on severely. "You put yourself at risk just because of some school cert it is absurd!"

"Well, it is important to me!" Chihiro was loosing patients. "You may not understand but the school cert is important to me!"

Now they are both fuming at each other.

"You are still not going!"

"You can say whatever you want!" Chihiro was almost shouting now. "I'm going!"

She was already running down the stairs.

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted at her departing figure.

Chihiro never stopped running even the shrine was out of her view. She knew that Haku was worried about her. But for him to not understand how important school was to her made her really furious.

"Why can't he understand something about me?" Chihiro whispered softly and came to a halt in front of the entrance to the graveyard.

She pushed Haku out of her thoughts for the mean time. She will just have to apologize to him when she gets home. She actually couldn't bear to think he was so angry with her.

Most of her classmates were already there. She can see Eiji and Kokoro in the crowd. She walked over to them. Eiji looked really upset when Kokoro was so joyful that Chihiro suspected that they might have gotten the same draw.

"Chihiro!" Kokoro cried as soon as she spotted her. "Look! I told you I was a lucky girl!"

She held up a piece of paper in her hand to show Chihiro and held up Eiji's hand that held a paper too. It had written the same number eight on it. She was right and smiled slightly.

"Just my luck…" Eiji muttered under his breath. He wanted to be Chihiro's partner.

"That's great Kokoro." Chihiro was genuinely happy for her.

"I'll be sure to make the most of it." Kokoro whispered to Chihiro so that Eiji wouldn't hear.

"Good luck." Chihiro whispered back with a smile.

"There you are Ogino-san." The class representative came up to her and jingled a box under her nose. "Draw a lot."

"Right…" Chihiro dug her hand into the box and pulled out a paper.

"I hope you are not going solo." Kokoro said peeping over her shoulder to see her draw. "There are a few draws that the students have to go solo."

"I don't mind." Chihiro said looking down at her draw. "Its number 5."

It would be easier solo, Chihiro thought to herself silently. But someone called out immediately for her.

"Ogino-san I'm number 5!" A boy in her class called to her raising his hand.

They turned to the boy. Chihiro only knew the boy by name and knew that he was a rather quiet boy in class though she had not spoken to him before. But Chihiro hardly speaks to anyone in class except for Eiji and her newly found friend Kokoro.

Fukui Soujirou the boy who had raised his hand walked over to Chihiro with his draw in his hand. It was written five on it. He looked rather sheepish when he came closer to Chihiro.

"I'll be in your care Fukui-san." Chihiro bowed slightly at him when he stood next to her.

"You know my name!" Fukui exclaimed slightly surprised and his face shone with happiness.

"You are my classmate." Chihiro pointed out the obvious.

"Right…" Fukui's cheerfulness diminished slightly.

"Chihiro knows everyone in class." Eiji pressed on to make sure Fukui understand that Chihiro had no other meaning for remembering his name. "You better don't make any weird move on her!"

Fukui shook his head vigorously.

"Eiji stop threatening him!" Chihiro protested. "Fukui-san is not a sneaky person!"

He nodded quickly and still remained silent.

"Ignore him!" Chihiro told Fukui reassuring. "He just like scaring people."

Fukui still didn't say a word.

"Alright everyone!" They all heard the class representative called out. "I checked the attendance list and everyone is here! We will have group 1 -5 to start off first. There are five routes into the graveyard. Each group will take different routes to the other side where there is another gate. I will hand out the torchlight only each group will have one."

"Looks like we have to go first." Chihiro waved slightly at Eiji and Kokoro.

"Be careful." Kokoro replied waving back.

"Don't you make any move towards Chihiro!" Eiji shouted at Fukui.

Chihiro threw a warning look over at Eiji to shut him up and they both entered the graveyard.

It was silent and dark except for the dim light provided by the torchlight Fukui was holding on to. They can see silhouette of the tombstones on both sides of the pathway. The night air was slightly chilly and the breeze smelt of wet grass.

When they were somewhere in the middle of the graveyard Fukui decided to make a conversation.

"Erm, Ogino-san…" Fukui called timidly. "Is Matsumoto-san your boyfriend?"

"Eiji?" Chihiro turned to him with wide eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"He looks like a protective boyfriend."

Chihiro laughed. It lasted for a whole minute before she stopped and managed to give him a proper answer.

"No, Eiji is not my boyfriend."

"I see…" Fukui mumbled.

"Does he really look like that to other people?" Chihiro asked curiously.

She had been with him for as long as she can remember. He had always treated her that way, so she couldn't tell what others see about their relationship.

Fukui shrugged.

"If you are still worried about what he said to you, I promised you I will not let him threatened you in any other way again."

Fukui smiled softly. He could understand why Eiji was over protective of her. He could understand why the boys in class and in school fall head over heals for her. The innocent manner she has and her sweet personality was rather attractive. Not to mention that mysterious air about her like she has a secret is somewhat alluring.

"Er… Ogino-san…"

"Shhh… quiet…" Chihiro suddenly uttered in a crisp and harsh tone.

She had stopped on her tracks looking around.

Fukui almost had his heart broken at her tone but when he saw how alert Chihiro was, he realized that something was wrong. He looked around the quiet graveyard timidly.

"What is it?" He asked frighten.

"I don't know." Chihiro replied softly and took the torchlight from Fukui's hand. "I definitely heard something."

She shone the torchlight around the graveyard. Her other hand was already in the pocket of her jeans she was wearing, the tip of her fingers reaching for her _Shikigami_ papers. But stopped suddenly. She looked back at Fukui and realized she couldn't summon her Shikigami and clicked her tongue rather agitatedly. She removed her hand from her pocket. _(Shikigami: Demon spirits summon by people with spiritual magic.)_

This was the reason when she said if she was going solo would be easier.

Then the noise she heard became louder. It sounds like wooden chimes clacking in the wind. Chihiro swung the torchlight towards the commotion and very slowly they saw a skeleton emerging from the back of the tombstone they were standing by.

Fukui whimpered at the sight.

Chihiro only stared.

The skeleton lunged out suddenly and stopped inches before Fukui's face.

That was the final straw for Fukui. Chihiro watched him crumpled to the floor with a loud thud in horror. He was completely knocked out. Then Chihiro turned to the skeleton angrily.

"_Hone-onna_!" Chihiro cried. "What have you done?" _(Hone-onna: Skeleton lady)_

"You children, should have better things to do than doing stupid things like this always." The skeleton spoke gliding back to the tombstone and sat on it. "He can't even take a simple scare."

Then before Chihiro it transformed into a beautiful Heian era lady. Her hair was tied attractively in a Geisha bun and crystal like hair ornaments decorated around it. Her kimono was beautiful shade of navy blue with red and gold flowers embroidery over it. Then her red _obi_ was tied in an elegant butterfly style. _(Obi- a sash that is used for Japanese Traditional dress like a kimono or a keikogi worn for Japanese martial arts)_

"Tage…" Chihiro knelt down next to Fukui. "What am I going to do with him? I can't carry him to the finish line!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Hone-onna said rather casually. She still remained seated on the tombstone in a carefree manner. She flipped out a fan with flowers images over it and covered half her face. "He has been following you since you entered the graveyard. I'm sure he will help."

"What?" Chihiro looked up and got up to her feet. "Who?"

She looked around and that was when she saw his silhouette appearing behind a tree at the other side of the graveyard. He walked into the light and Chihiro noticed that it was Haku. She couldn't sense his presence because the presences of spirits in the graveyard were too massive.

"Haku?" Chihiro muttered his name in disbelieve. "Why…? I mean how…?"

He came after her, even after they quarreled. Chihiro didn't know what to say.

"You don't think I will let you come in here by yourself." Haku came closer and took her hand.

"You know Haku, the spirits in this graveyard knows me." Chihiro explained softly.

Her heart suddenly felt like a mush at his sudden appearance. He still cared even how they fought earlier.

"I mean this is like a school semester activity. The kids in this town always use this place for courage test. I'm already used to it."

"However, you stop three years ago because a rogue oni suddenly appeared during your first year in junior high school and almost killed you." Hone-onna said matter of factly. "It was a good thing the town priest came and we spirits of the graveyard are your friends."

"Thanks for helping out the other time Hone-onna." Chihiro smiled at her. "And there is also _Jikininki_… _(Jikininki-ghost that eat human corpses)_

"What?" Haku uttered forebodingly cutting Chihiro off.

Chihiro almost jumped out of her skin at his tone. She could feel his grip around her hand had tightened tremendously. She looked back at him nervously.

"Well, we didn't get the news about the rogue oni until I was already here… so…"

"We are going home." The finality was in his tone.

"Haku we need to get to the finishing line… so please." Chihiro pleaded. "And I can't leave Fukui-san here like this!"

"Fine, I will help you carry him… but only this once." Haku said severely.

"Oh right Hone-onna, why did you come?" Chihiro who realized she only roams the graveyard when there was trouble.

"I thought you must know there is a negative energy wandering around here. I came to warn you."

"Negative?" Chihiro looked confused.

"I sensed it as soon as I got here." Haku said as he looked down at Fukui on the ground wondering how to carry this boy. It was something he definitely wasn't fond of. "Sneaky little creature. It hides in the shadows and do not show himself until he finds a good prey."

"Evil spirit?"

"It is harmless unless he find a host to feed onto his negative energy." Hone-onna replied indifferently.

"Really… a parasite spirit…" Chihiro said thoughtfully.

"I'll be going now…" Hone-onna said with a soft sigh.

"Bye… Hone-onna." Chihiro waved. "Thanks for the warning."

She disappeared.

Haku finally let go of Chihiro's hand so he was able to bent over to pull the boy up to his back.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you Haku." Chihiro muttered softly.

Haku looked over at Chihiro, she looked really down and his frightening demeanor vanished. He sighed inwardly. He knew that Chihiro didn't meant for anything of this to happen and he knew school was always important to human her age. But he couldn't help but worry since she always attracts unnecessary and unwanted phenomenon. Before he could say anything to her they were interrupted.

"What is going on here?"

Chihiro and Haku turned to see Eiji and Kokoro had come up their path.

Eiji had purposely chose the same path Chihiro had gone was taken by surprise to see a stranger in traditional clothing by Chihiro's side and he was carrying Fukui on his back.

"Eiji?" Chihiro was wide eyed as she stared at her childhood friend and her classmate. "Kokoro?"

"Who is that?" Kokoro asked with the same expression Chihiro had on her face.

"Er…" Chihiro looked at Haku who never lost his compose self and then back at them again. She has to come up with something quick. "This is Kohaku, I call him Haku in short… well, he works at the shrine… he came to survey the situation at the graveyard and found me… Fukui kind of fainted so… he decided to help me carry him back… right that's it!"

Eiji and Kokoro had one eyebrow raised at her explanation. There were full of loopholes in her story.

Haku looked at Chihiro even his expression was rather hard to tell, he was a bit surprised at her quick explanation of an alternative scenario. It wasn't the best but it will do.

"This person here works at the shrine?" Eiji said slowly trying to get that picture sink into his reasoning. "That will mean he is staying with you?"

"Well, yeah…" Chihiro answered uncertainly. "Kind of."

"Whao…" Kokoro uttered in awe. "He doesn't look much older than us… is he in school? I don't remember anyone as young as he at the shrine before. It was always only the town priest."

"Well, yeah…" Chihiro nodded quickly. "He study in another town… but he is taking a break and decided to visit his uncle… yeah that's right. Toshihiro-sama is his long distance relative and now he is helping out at the shrine."

"Hold it!" Eiji still couldn't register the first part. "He is staying with you?"

"Yeah…" Chihiro answered slowly. She couldn't understand why Eiji kept asking the same question.

"Chihiro, we got to get going." Haku told her then.

He had turned away starting to walk down the path with Fukui on his back.

"Oh right." Chihiro turned to Haku and then back at her friends with a nervous smile. "I better get to the finish line. So I think we better go?"

"Right." Kokoro smiled and grabbed onto Eiji's arm.

"Chihiro…" Haku looked back slightly and raised one of his hands towards her. The other hand was supporting Fukui behind his back.

"I'm coming." Chihiro quickly ran up to him and took hold of his hand.

Eiji and Kokoro were gaping at them.

"Whao, I had never seen Chihiro being close to any other guys except you." Kokoro said disbelievingly.

Eiji was silent.

That boy just called her by her name! _(In the Japanese culture only a close friend or close acquaintance will use the person's name if not the family name will be used)_

That was not all. The way Chihiro looked at him was different. Those eyes were so familiar when she looked up at Haku. Eiji narrowed his eyes slightly.

Even how close they were Chihiro had never held Eiji's hands before no matter what the reason was. He was the one who always make the initiative to hold her or create any small contact to make him feel he was close to her.

Then at that moment he realized that Chihiro had never ever made any move to hold him back. How he watched Chihiro running towards Haku's outstretch arm to take his hand was something she had never done with him before. Eiji started to feel his heart growing heavy.

All those years he held a tiny hope that Chihiro was close to him but somehow there was still a barrier between them. It made him realized that she had never seen him as more than a friend at all.

Eiji watched those familiar gentle eyes as she looked up at Haku were exactly like those when she was staring at that portrait of the dragon she drew. Those gentle eyes that told him she fell in love with her own portrait.

Now those gentle eyes that told him that Haku was special.

No wait… that can't be. Eiji shook his head slightly. She can't be in love with some random boy who just came to visit the shrine. He won't accept it!

"Eiji are you alright?" Kokoro asked when she felt him trembling.

"Yeah…" He mumbled softly.

Nobody notice a dark shadow crept up behind Eiji and latched itself on his back silently.

Eiji could feel his heart turned cold.

He closed in eyes momentary before opening them again and a blue glimmer sparkled in the orbs of his now lifeless brown eyes.

A small smirk appeared on his lips as they made their way out of the graveyard.

to be continued

* * *

**Thank you for reading **

**Do please drop a review as it always encourages me :)**

**Modern Kimodameshi:**

**There are no set rules to kimodameshi, and there are as many variations as there are people who play it. Kimodameshi can be played impromptu, with only a few friends egging each other on to go somewhere scary or haunted, or it can be an organized event with a preset course, often inside a prepared haunted house with actors playing the roles of spooks.**

**In its most pure version, a group chooses a destination, one guaranteed to inspire fear. Common examples are dark forests, grave yards, Shinto shrines, abandoned buildings, or known haunted and mysterious spaces called shinrei spots. Challengers can go alone or as a duo. They go to the chosen spot at night, to ensure maximum fear, and they either bring something back to prove that they had gone the distance, or leave some sort of token that can be recovered the next day.**

**Like all Japanese ghost traditions, kimodameshi traditionally takes place in the summer. In Japan, summer is when the land of the living is thought to intersect with the land of the dead, and it is the time when yokai and yurei come out to play. All organized haunted house kimodameshi will take place during the summertime. It isn't unusual to see TV celebrities during the summer being filmed walking through a haunted house or to some famous location in a game of kimodameshi. - by Zack Davisson**


	7. Possessed

**Authors Notes: Thank you so much for reading my fic! Special thanks to those that took their time to review, Bucko and Alexa. Also to those that added me to their Favourite and Follow list. Thank you lots! Hugs and kisses to all!**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'm usually really lazy to edit and English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 7: Possessed**

Chihiro was peering over at Haku's back on her toes wondering what he was up to. When Toshihiro told her that he was in the kitchen that morning before she leaves for school, she was curious and crept up behind him quietly to see.

"You know even when you are quiet I know you are there." Haku said without looking around.

Chihiro fall back to her feet and sighed.

"I can never surprise you can I? Besides what are you doing?"

Chihiro took a step forward and stood next to Haku by the kitchen counter. She gasped when she saw Haku was packing a bento. She stared up at him.

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"A few days ago. I thought you should have something proper at school then always buying bread for lunch at the school cafeteria."

"You don't have to do this…"

Chihiro didn't know what else to say. She was very touch at his concern.

"I want to…" Haku finally closed the lid of the bento box and tied it up in a large cloth. "One more thing… I want you to hold on to this and never let it leave your side."

Haku held up something that looked like the smooth cover of an oval shape seashell. It was almost the size of her palm; shiny and silver in the light like a white opal stone. He handed it over to her.

"What is it? Chihiro held it in her hand gently. "It is beautiful."

The impulse to monopolies was strong as Haku looked down at Chihiro. Her innocent remark and lovely smile had made him pulled her towards him. He hugged her gently and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

He feels like doing more but he didn't want to scare Chihiro by pouring out all his feelings.

He could see her blushing prettily and he smiled warmly.

Chihiro still in his arms was wide eye as she looked up at him. Her heart was pounding. But she tried her best to stay as calm as possible.

"What for?"

"That is my dragon scale and you said it is beautiful."

Haku rested his chin lightly on top of Chihiro's head. His arms were still around her shoulders.

Chihiro smiled then and looked down at the scale in her hand again.

"I was just telling the truth." She whispered softly.

"It will inform me when you are in trouble." Haku told her. "So promise me that you never ever let it leave your side."

"You worry too much Haku…" Chihiro chuckled softly as she held the scale over her heart.

Haku released his arms around her shoulders and placed both his hands at the side of her cheeks gently. He slowly turned Chihiro's head towards him so that he could look into her eyes.

"Promised me Chihiro." His voice was soft and gentle but firm.

After that night in the graveyard, Haku had a very bad premonition.

"I promise Haku, I will never let it go." Chihiro smiled up at him. "Maybe I can make it into a necklace. That way it will be always be with me."

"That's a pretty good idea." Haku smiled slightly and finally let her go reluctantly.

"It's a great idea" Chihiro cried enthusiastic. "I will drop by the art and craft club before class to ask for some accessories."

Then she looked at the clock at the wall of the kitchen and gasped.

"I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed and quickly put the scale into the pocket of her blazer. "I might not be able to make to the craft club at this point."

"Here…" Haku passed her the bento box.

"Thanks…" Chihiro tiptoed and planted a chaste kiss on Haku's cheek. "I'll see you after school!"

Haku watched her running like always out the house. He raised his hand to his cheek where Chihiro had planted her kiss. It was light and warm, like a soft feather brushing over his cheek. An innocent like gesture that told him Chihiro had no experience with any boys at all. He smiled at the thought.

It was a good thing he held back his desires all this time. He wouldn't want to alarm her.

* * *

"There! It's done!" Chihiro exclaimed excitedly.

She held up the silver chain in her hand with the scale dangling on it. It was their lunch break and Chihiro had used the time to get the necklace done. The bento that Haku had made for her was on her desk still untouched.

"Wow what is that?" Kokoro asked coming up to her with her own lunch. Like always she had pulled a nearby chair towards her seat. "A seashell?"

"Something like that." Chihiro answered vaguely as she put the chain around her neck and clasped it tight. She looked down at the scale that rested on her chest just slightly above her cleavage.

Chihiro touched the smooth surface gently with her finger with a small gentle smile on her face. Very carefully she lifted the necklace and slipped it into her white blouse of her school uniform. She could feel the cool scale on her warm skin and sighed. She placed a hand over her chest where the scale was resting upon.

Then with the other hand she lifted it up to her forehead and she fingered it slightly.

She remembered that morning clearly. Haku kissed her on her forehead. Even though it was just a kiss on the forehead that moment she thought her heart would burst. It was so difficult for her to get her emotions together, somehow she managed to remain calm and didn't over react. She wouldn't want Haku to think she had no experience at all. Not knowing he already suspected.

"Say who is that guy?" Kokoro asked interrupting her thoughts. "And why do you keep touching your forehead? You had been doing that since this morning. Did you bump your head or something?"

"Huh?" Chihiro quickly remove her fingers from her forehead. "No!"

"I'm asking you about that guy." Kokoro asked again looking very excited. "Kohaku or Haku whatever you say you calls him! Is he your boyfriend?"

Chihiro felt the heat rushed up towards her cheeks.

"So he is your boyfriend." Kokoro said enthusiastically when she saw her blushing like a tomato.

"It's complicated." Chihiro replied softly and open her bento.

"Well, if he likes you and you like him… what is it so complicated about?" Kokoro said casually.

Chihiro remained silent and she stared down at her bento. Honestly, she couldn't see a future for the both of them. It's a like an unreachable dream. Even now that Haku is here with her it seemed unreal. She knew that only a matter of time when she has to face the circumstances.

Spirits in my world will be enraged! She remembered Haku told her before.

"Chihiro?" Kokoro called looking concern that she suddenly looked so serious.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong."

Chihiro smiled softly and begin eating. She paused and looked down at her bento with surprise. It is delicious! She chuckled quietly.

The sound of girls giggling out the corridor made the two girls turn towards that direction. They could see Eiji with three other girls around him as he walks pass their classroom. Chihiro looked back at Kokoro and saw her looking crestfallen at the scene.

"Kokoro, you shouldn't take it seriously, you know Eiji…"

"Yeah I know his traits but this is the first time I see him doing it so openly and it actually hurts when you witness it yourself."

"Now that you mention it…"

Chihiro frowned slightly and looked back outside the corridor where Eiji and the girls had just passed through. Eiji had always spent lunchtime with them and he had never openly flirted with any girls before. It was always in an empty classroom, empty courtyard or empty stairways. She bumped into him unintentionally a couple of times that was why she knew.

She turned back to Kokoro who still look crestfallen. She wondered how she was going to cheer her up when she remembered about a newly opened desert café and Kokoro loves sweet. So does she!

"Say Kokoro, why don't we go to that café down by the market place today after school." Chihiro told her enthusiastically. "I heard that todays specials are the molten chocolate cake and strawberry cheese cake!"

"You never go anywhere after school." Kokoro narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well, I can make an exception." Chihiro smiled mischievously. "Can't you smell the chocolate already?"

Kokoro giggled. "Ok…"

"But you have to wait a bit after school, I have library duty today."

"Not a problem." Kokoro held a thumb up sign.

Eiji never came back to class after lunch and Chihiro had not seen him at all almost the whole day. She felt slightly weird about it because Eiji never misses class. Even he was playful and always a flirt around girls. He made sure he had good grades and good attendance in class. So something was definitely wrong…

* * *

It was after school and Chihiro was in the library. Besides being in the art club she was the school librarian because the school had a section about art that she find interesting. Being the librarian made it easier for her to borrow those books to study.

She was at the empty section of the library where rarely any students come by, arranging the books onto the shelves according to alphabetic order.

The solitude and smell of books had always given her a peaceful mind. It always takes away her worries and troubles.

Humming softly a child's lullaby she didn't notice someone came up behind her silently.

She almost screamed when the person slammed both his hands onto the shelf before her, trapping her in between his arms. She whirled around immediately clutching the remaining books she held in her arms to her chest.

Eiji was standing before her with a monotone look on his face.

"Oh, its you." Chihiro sighed a breath of relief. "Don't scare me like that!"

Silenced from Eiji.

"What happened to you? You skip classes and the teachers were mad!"

He smirked and still remained silent.

"Eiji?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow as she stared quizzically up at him.

He still had her trap between the shelf and him, his arms stretched out at each side of her head resting on the shelf behind her.

"You know, I need to finish up arranging these books…"

Chihiro was getting nervous. She had never seen Eiji acted like that before.

"Please let me through." She continued a voice getting slightly shaky.

This isn't the Eiji she knew…

"Why now, trying to get back to your boyfriend as soon as possible?" Eiji teased with that smirk still on his face. "I wonder what he do with you at night… when you guys are all alone."

"W…what?" Chihiro stuttered.

Eiji lowered his head towards Chihiro and she back up as much as she could, her back pressed hard against the shelf behind her. She could feel his body now pressing against hers.

"Maybe I should show you…" Eiji whispered now his lips only inches away from Chihiro's.

Chihiro shut her eyes tight and turn away. She raised the books in her arms to cover her face, hitting Eiji in the face.

He moved back slightly but still trapping her between his arms and his body.

"Let me go Eiji… I have work to do!" Chihiro cried.

This time she tried pushing his arm to get out. It took some effort for Chihiro to struggle out of his trap and as soon as she did she was ready to make dash away from him but Eiji quickly grabbed hold of her wrist. She dropped the rest of the books.

He whirled her around swiftly so she faces him.

"So now what is your hurry?" He sneered the blue glint shone brighter in his eyes.

"Eiji! You are hurting me!" Chihiro cried as she struggled to pull her wrist out of his viselike grip.

"Never run from me!" He ignored her plea as his grip tightened more.

Eiji pulled her closer.

Chihiro had her face turned away from Eiji and her other free hand pushing onto his chest.

"Chihiro?" They heard Kokoro's voice then. "Are you there? The head librarian said you would be in this section."

Eiji seized from his action and let her go. Chihiro made a dash out towards Kokoro's voice. She collapsed in Kokoro's arms gasping for breath.

"Chihiro?" Kokoro was shocked. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" She shook her head and gulped. "So are you ready for some chocolate cake?"

"You know if you are feeling unwell, you shouldn't push yourself."

"I'm fine." Chihiro tried to smile.

"Are you sure you are ok? You look like you have seen a ghost!"

Chihiro nodded and linked her arm around Kokoro's.

"Let's go…"

They both left the library together.

Eiji hiding behind the shadowy part of the deserted section watched her leave quietly. The blue glint in the orbs of his eyes shone brightly in the dark.

* * *

That night Chihiro was sitting on the floor in her room doing her homework quietly on the low Japanese table but she kept loosing her concentration. She couldn't shake Eiji out of her mind and when she saw the bruises she had on her wrist, she was more disturbed by the thought.

However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft rap on the shoji door. It was coming from the backyard. She crawled over and slides the door opened. Haku stood by it with his usual gentle smile.

"Haku, I thought you will be visiting the spirit world tonight." Chihiro was surprised that he was still here. "You want to come in?"

She backs up next to the table again.

"Yeah." Haku stepped into her room. "I had some time to spare. Anyways I'm only going to visit for a short while so I don't really need the whole night. More importantly there is something I want to ask you."

He sat down next to Chihiro where she sat cross-legged by the table. Her notes and books sprawl over it messily.

"Did anything unusual happened in school today?"

"Why do you ask that?" Chihiro asked slightly nervously and pulled the long sleeve of her sweater over her wrist to hide the bruises.

"Well, it is just that even it was only for a second I felt that you were in trouble."

"Oh…"

It must be time when Eiji cornered her.

Haku sense Chihiro's nervousness and narrowed his eyes.

"Chihiro?"

"Yes…" She squeaked.

"You are hiding something."

"No I'm not…" She laughed uneasily and looked over at her homework again. She quickly picks up her pen she left lying next to her books. "Why would you say that?"

It was a wrong move for Chihiro to reach for her pen because her sleeves pulled back from her wrist showing the dark bruises around it. Haku immediately spotted it. He quickly reached out towards her hand and held it gently in his.

"Who did this?" His tone was stern and demanding.

His gentle demeanor was gone in an instant as he looked up at Chihiro.

Chihiro shrank slightly.

"Well," Chihiro looked away from his cold expression. "It was an accident…."

"There is a dark aura around these bruises Chihiro." Haku said severely. "I'm going to ask you again one more time. Who did this?"

Chihiro took a deep breath and close her eyes. She let breath go as she opened her eyes again.

"There is something strange about Eiji today." Chihiro finally said. "He was acting all weird the whole day and I kind of had an accident with him after school."

"He hurt you." Haku didn't question, as he already knew the obvious.

"Eiji wouldn't do something like that." Chihiro came to his defense quickly. "I know him since elementary school. I'm certain that there is something wrong with him."

Haku was quiet as he studied that dark presence around Chihiro's wrist. It was telling him whatever it was; it was gaining strength by the minute.

"I want you to do this for me, Chihiro." Haku told her seriously. "Stay away from Eiji for the mean time. Until we find what the problem is."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No." His voice was short and curt.

"But…"

"Chihiro I don't want you to do anything."

She looked down and became silent and disappointed.

Finally Haku's lost the battle to remain stern when he saw how upset Chihiro had become.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly and lifted her chin with his fingers gently. She looked up at him slowly. "Please understand."

"I don't want you to do this all alone either." Chihiro protested. "We promise to face our troubles together remember?"

"Yes I know." Haku whispered and pulled her towards him. "It may be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

Chihiro landed gently on his chest as Haku wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Just for now, please stay away from Eiji."

"I will do my best." Chihiro whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist gently to reassure him that she will be fine.

"Right Toshihiro-sama has also gone out for an urgent business tonight." Haku looked down at Chihiro. "Would you be alright by yourself?"

"I'm fine." Chihiro smiled up at him. "Kenta, Kaede, Kanna and Karin are here."

"I should be home before dawn." Haku said as he unwillingly let her go.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Haku touched her cheek gently.

"Don't stay up too late." He said before he got up and left.

Chihiro smiled slightly. Haku worries too much sometimes. She shook her head slightly and went back to her homework.

* * *

It was passed midnight and the room was dark as Chihiro slept snugly under the covers on the futon. She didn't know how long she slept but a sudden crack woke her with a start. She sat up on her futon and look around in surprise.

It seemed like there was no one in her room. Although, something was telling her that she was not alone.

"Kenta?" Chihiro called out, thinking that he might be playing a prank.

"Wrong."

Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw Eiji stepping out from the shadowy corner of her room.

Her scream echoed through the entire Shrine...

to be continued...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Please do drop a review I love to hear your thoughts about the fic ;)**


	8. Resistance

**Authors Note: I know Haku hadn't been showing much emotions towards Chihiro. Though the small little gestures like holding her hand when they are walking together, hugging her are all little hints to show that he is actually way protective over her and because Chihiro has no experiences with boys made him kind of cautious of his actions. So that was the reason why the romance between them is very slow.**

**Thank you Alexa for reviewing, I really am glad to know you like my fic so far.**

**WARNING: This chapter might be in the 'M' rating. I know I rated my fic 'T'. However, this chapter is on the darker side due to what happened to Eiji, so I can't possibly cut out the plot, but I made sure it is as mild as possible. No serious adult theme. So it is like between 'M' and 'T' ratings. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 8: Resistance**

"Was that Chihiro?" Kaede rushed towards the house with Karin and Kanna at her wake.

They all heard her scream. It was so loud and bloodcurdling that it would have even awakened the dead. However as they glided to the entrance of Toshihiro's home they were knocked back painfully by an unseen force. All three of the spirit flew back a few feet away from the house.

"What…?" Kaede was shocked.

"A barrier!" Karin cried.

"What are we to do now?" Kanna was horrified.

Kenta then came running up towards them. He looked terrified and his bushy tail seemed to be in smoke. _(If anyone forgotten Kenta is a Tanuki- a shape shifting raccoon dog)_

"I can't find a way in!" He told them as soon as he got to them. "I got burn when I get too near the barrier!"

"Just when Toshihiro-sama and Haku-sama is not around!" Kaede said dreadfully. "No matter what it takes, we have to find a way in!"

* * *

Haku had glided in his dragon form into the deep ocean until he reached the heart. It was a place where no human can reach. A place where a barrier was set up and even if humans dove into deep waters wouldn't be able to see and a barrier to keep invaders away.

An ancient palace loomed before him as Haku transformed into his human form before stepping into the entrance of the palace of the sea, a home for the royal dragons of the oceans.

"Kohaku-sama, we didn't expect you until tomorrow night." Guard fishes swam up to him.

"There is a change of plan." Haku told them and swept passed them swiftly.

"Is it about Kiseichuu?" One of the guard fish asked.

Haku stalled in his steps and turned sternly over to it.

"What about Kiseichuu?"

"He escaped a few days ago. We are still searching for it."

Haku stared at the guard in horror. Then at that very moment he felt his heart tremor. His dragon scale was calling for him.

"Chihiro…" He whispered.

Without another word he transformed and was swimming out the ocean as fast as he could.

* * *

"Eiji stop!" Chihiro was struggling under Eiji on her futon. "I know you are in there somewhere! Please Eiji get hold of yourself!"

Eiji had pin Chihiro down by straddling her on the top. With one of his hands he held both her wrists over her head. He leaned down close to her and sneered.

"This is what he wants. I'm only doing him a favour."

Chihiro stared up at Eiji's blue eyes in horror. She shook her head slightly.

"Oh Chihiro…" He smirked and traced his free hand over the side of her cheek down her neck towards the collarbone and gripped onto the top hem of her button pajamas. "You want to see what Eiji really thinks of you?"

Chihiro shook her head again, tears were pouring down her eyes at this point. If only she knew, she wouldn't have hurt Eiji in the worst possible way.

He then yanked the top of her pajamas roughly and all the buttons came off. He continued to trace his hand down towards her chest and took hold of the stripe of her bra. Chihiro couldn't remain silent anymore.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

At that moment the back shoji doors burst and flew off its hinges. Chihiro turned towards the backyard to see Haku standing there in his human form his eyes flare in a rage that she never saw before. Behind him were Kaede, Kanna and Karin. Kenta was hiding slightly behind Karin.

"Kiseichuu," Haku hissed furiously. "Let her go."

"Hah," He jeered. "Isn't that Kohaku-sama? You will never break this barrier within the house. Even you broke the door but this barrier was made out of this boy pure dark energy. He held so much in his heart. I really wonder how he managed to keep it hidden for so long."

He laughed cruelly and continued.

"Since you can't use your full power in the human world. It is an advantage to me. So, you will just have to watch as I devour this girl before me." He leaned down and licked Chihiro on the side of the cheek.

Chihiro shut her eyes tight her head turn to one side. She sobbed quietly as tears continued to flow.

Haku nearly went berserk when he saw that was about to lug forward when Kaede pulled him back.

"It is no use, Haku-sama." She told him. "You will be knocked back!"

"And wounded." Karin showed her burnt arms.

"We have to find a way to break the barrier." Kanna told him.

"And without your real powers in the human world it's going to be difficult." Kaede told him.

"I have to try…" Haku pulled away from them and stepped forward to the barrier.

Chihiro watched wretchedly as Haku tried to break into the barrier. He was getting himself hurt. She got to think of something fast or all her friends will get hurt!

She almost screamed again when she felt him lick her neck.

"Please stop!" Chihiro yelled. "Eiji…wake up!"

"He can't hear you." Kiseichuu sang.

She had never felt so helpless before. All those years she had fought evil spirits and oni by herself this was the first time she couldn't do anything and everyone else was getting hurt because of her. She tried struggling again but she can't do more than wriggle her wrists in Kiseichuu's tight grip. It felt like she was like being held down by some kind of unknown force that unable her to even lift her leg.

Her small futile struggles were ignored as Kiseichuu lowered his face down towards her chest and saw between her cleavage lay the dragon scale. He frowned at it.

"What is this? It is in the way!"

He grabbed it into his hand attempting to pull the necklace away from her when a bright light burst forth and he was knocked back from Chihiro.

Chihiro watched Eiji's body hit the other side of the wall of her room and landed on his side harshly.

Finally she felt her body was able to move freely again. She sat up and pulled pajamas closed with one hand. She watched a dark shadow loomed out of Eiji's now unconscious body.

She scrambled to her feet and quickly dives over towards Haku.

Haku reached out in attempt to catch her but she was pulled back again.

Chihiro shrieked when she felt herself being seize by the back of her pajamas. She grabbed her unbutton top more tightly together.

She landed back under a tall dark and slimy looking slug. It had transformed into a figure of a man.

"You ruined my chance to be powerful!" Kiseichuu screamed. "Just a little more and that boy is mine!"

"Stay away from Chihiro!" Haku thundered.

The barrier cast around the house had been broken and Haku made his way inside to seize him. Haku flung Kiseichuu out of the house and he landed at the backyard. After what he saw that slug did to Chihiro, he was ready to tear him apart, even if it means using his bare hands.

Haku stepped out the house towards him but very soon the hand that touched Kiseichuu started to turn dark and begin sizzling.

"Haku?" Chihiro watched in horror as she crawled over to the broken door to look out the backyard.

"I reserve enough negative energy from the boy to sustain me." Kiseichuu laughed as he got up to his feet. "Enough even to kill you Nighayami Kohaku Nushi. Being in the human world for you really does not give you any benefits. I wonder why you even bother to stay. But it is different for me."

Haku looked down at his arm that was turning black fast and smoke was coming out of it. Even it looked horrible Haku didn't loose his compose self. In fact he didn't care about his arm, he just want that slug dead.

When Kiseichuu was about to make a move to attack Haku, they heard a soft voice by the house.

"Leave Haku alone!"

Haku looked back to see Chihiro had stepped out the house in her torn pajamas and her feet bare. She clutched the front of her pajamas with one hand and the other hand held three white papers. Her eyes were narrowed and fierce.

She finally snapped when Haku got hurt. With Eiji lying unconscious in her room didn't make the situation better. The spirits in the shrine were burnt. Not to mentioned she was sexually assaulted.

She lifted the white papers clipped between her fingers in front of her face.

Haku's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait Chihiro… don't…" His protest was fallen onto deaf ears.

"In the hands of the Spirit Guardians." She whispered the first part.

"I summon Thee!" She shouted the last part and flung the papers up in the air.

The three white papers vanished. Then a strong gust of wind like a hurricane swept through the shrine.

Haku watched in dread when the _Okami, Tengu and Kitsune Tsuki_ appeared. (_Okami- wolf, Tengu – Demon bird, Kitsune Tsuki- Fox Spirit)_

She had summoned all three of her Shikigami.

Is she able to handle all three of them at the same time? Haku was afraid of the circumstances.

The Okami landed next to Chihiro, Kitsune Tsuki on the other side and the very last Shikigami to appear was Tengu. The most powerful among the rest and double the size of the other two, had flown down behind Chihiro with his black wings stretch out wide making him look even bigger. He had shaken the ground as he landed.

There was no mercy in Chihiro's eyes as she raised one of her arm slowly, stretched straight out and her fingers curled inwards only her index finger pointing out towards Kiseichuu.

"Attack…" She whispered before she let her arm fall back to her side in a monotone way.

"Wait… no…!" Keseichuu backed away in fright.

But it was too late for him.

Haku watched the three Shikigami consumed Kiseichuu in an instant. They leave no humanity for their master showed no mercy. They tore him limb by limb. His cries pierce through the silent night as he vanished.

The other spirits of the shrine could only look away at the gruesome scene.

Very slowly the dark energy around Haku's arm evaporates when Kiseichuu was eliminated. But he was more anxious about something else.

Haku looked back at Chihiro, she looked like she was in a haze, and the looks of her eyes were of craze anger. The wind around her blew her hair wildly making her look like an enchantress.

"Chihiro?" Haku approached her slowly.

Her shikigami had gone back to her side after they finished their task.

No answer from her.

"Chihiro…" Haku tried again uncertainly. "It is ok now."

Still no answer and the Okami and Kitsune-tsuki had started growling at him. The Tengu raised his huge wings, as he stood tall in an aggressive stance.

The spirits of the shrine huddle close looking terrified.

Haku took another step towards her. Even if he needs to fight her shikigami in a loosing battle he will do it until she return.

The Okami next to her took a step forward slowly towards Haku and continued growling lowly at him.

"Chihiro," Haku called again this time his voice was loosing its edge. "Please come back to me."

Then Haku saw, a flicker of emotion in Chihiro's brown eyes.

"That's it… it's ok now!" Haku voice was now gaining hope.

She blinked and her daze eyes begin to gain focus. She looked over to Haku and blinked again.

Haku took a deep breath. Never in his life he felt so vulnerable before.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered finally waking from her trance.

When Chihiro gained recognition, all her Shikigami fell back and stopped their threatening stance.

"It's ok now." Haku repeated with a small smile.

Chihiro could feel the dread and fear in her heart being lifted and tears burnt her eyelids when she saw Haku unharmed.

Then all the memories of being pressed down under Eiji came back to her. She had never let any boys touch her the way he did. Her lips quivered slightly when she remembered how violated she was.

Finally she jumped over to Haku who stood only a foot away and flung her arms around his neck. She cried loudly onto his shoulder, her feet dangling below not reaching the ground. She didn't even bother anymore that her top pajamas was torn and she was almost half naked.

Haku with one hand he held the back of her head, stroking her hair tenderly and the other arm over her thighs so that she can sit on his arm for support.

"It's ok now… hush." Haku whispered into her ear gently.

Then he heard the voice of the Tengu in his consciousness.

"You are worried."

Haku looked up at the big Tengu.

"It is unnecessary for such uneasiness for this is our first time, we accounted a human soul far greater than any other masters we had serve for centuries. It would be a shame if we consume her."

The Okami continued.

"Still a little girl and uncertain of her future. But we see great potential in her."

Then Kitsune-tsuki said.

"It is no greater honour to serve a master like her. Even though I do like to give her a hard time sometime." He added cheekily.

"You should reconsider your position. Then maybe you can use your great powers to protect her in the human world. If she allows you."

The Tengu spoke the last words and all the three shikigami bowed before they changed back into white papers and burst into flames vanishing into thin air.

The last thing that the Tengu told him made Haku contemplate about a proposition.

But he was uncertain how Chihiro would feel about it though.

* * *

"They never left the room since this morning." Kaede told Toshihiro when he got home.

They were by the archway with the two _Komainu. (Komainu: Stone guard lion-dog that I name Yemon in chapter 2)_

"I am so sorry that we didn't detect that dark force." Ye said.

"That sneaky slug was hiding behind the presence of a human being." Mon explained. "It was out of our power to stop it"

"It isn't your fault." Toshihiro said understandingly. "Go rest now, its way pass dawn for the both of you. It had been a long night."

Yemon transformed back into their stone selves.

"What about the boy?" Kaede asked.

"The ambulance is on the way," Toshihiro said. "It is a good thing that Eiji-kun is unconscious through this whole ordeal. He is a bit weak now for that spirit had took too much of his human life force but he will recover. Besides that he had broken his arm due to the crash."

"Then Haku-sama and Chihiro…" Kaede began but Toshihiro shook his head.

"Let them be for now. She need all the support Haku can give her at the moment."

"The poor girl, she didn't stop crying." Kaede said sadly. "It had been hours."

"All those years of unshed tears and hard times, she needs to let it all out."

Toshihiro said sympathetically and waits for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

Chihiro never let Haku go even after things had calm down. She still had her arms around his neck and her face buried on his shoulder. She was not crying loudly as before anymore but still crying.

They are now in Chihiro's room alone.

Haku was leaning back on the frame of the broken shoji door sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor. Chihiro sat on his lap her knees drew up slightly towards her chest like a ball.

Haku was still stroking her hair gently and the other arm wrapped protectively around Chihiro's small frame. Her soft sobs were painful to his heart and he didn't know how to stop it. If only he didn't decide to visit the spirit world Chihiro may not need to go through that ordeal.

He regrets deeply that he left but there was an urgent business at the spirit world made Haku uneasy.

It was a personal matter he had to settle and he thought it would be best to get it done quickly. That was the reason he returned early. But now he can't leave Chihiro alone. He couldn't after seeing what happened.

That problem had to just wait a little longer. Even he knew that it wouldn't be best to delay it.

Finally Chihiro had fallen silent but she made no attempt to move from her position.

"Chihiro?"

A soft sniffle came from her.

"Are you alright?"

"No… I feel horrible." Chihiro croaked her throat sore from all the crying.

If only he could chase away the grief Chihiro was feeling. If only he can erase her memory of the night before. He would be glad to do so.

In fact, he didn't like the fact that someone else touched her even before he could.

He was furious; his feelings to erase all the trace of the opposite sex from Chihiro were over powering his senses. But he knew better than to frighten Chihiro with the thoughts of what he wanted to do.

He can't upset her any further.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Haku finally asked.

Haku felt her shook her head. She still didn't look up. Her face buried on his shoulder. Haku didn't mind if they stay like this forever but he knew that Chihiro can't keep herself like this.

"Chihiro," He tried again. "Please look at me."

She shook her head again.

"It had been years I cried and I look horrible right now."

"Hey…"

Haku's voice soft and patient. With very slow movements he placed his hands over the sides of her arms to move her from her current position. Even he had managed to get Chihiro to lift her head from his shoulder she still had her head down her bangs of her hair covering over her eyes.

"Chihiro," Haku whispered placing a hand gently over her tear streak face and his other hand around her shoulders in a protective manner. "You will never look horrible no matter what happen."

She didn't answer.

His hand that rest gently over her cheek lifted her head up so that he could look into her eyes but she avoids looking at him.

"So please don't evade your eyes away from me." He rubbed his thumb slightly over her soft wet cheek.

Then Chihiro took a deep breath and slowly look over to Haku.

He smiled slightly.

"You look beautiful." Haku said and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better." Chihiro almost smile at his little white lie. "Nobody look great after crying like that."

"You will always be beautiful Chihiro. No matter what happened." Haku whispered and kissed the tip of her nose.

He didn't stop there as he kissed both her eyes lightly to chase away the remaining tears left on her eyelids. Then her cheeks before he stalled inches from her lips and looked down at her.

When Chihiro made no move to back away, he claimed her lips in his. He was already at his limit and he was glad Chihiro didn't push him away.

Chihiro felt as if all her bearings were blown away in an instance when she felt Haku's lips over hers. Her thoughts of the night before were being pushed back into the corner of her mind until it was no more than a vague shadow. She leaned more into the kiss in attempt to erase every memory she had of that incident.

Haku could feel Chihiro opening up to him and he deepened his kiss. He wrapped his arms around Chihiro and brought her closer to him. He could feel her timidly putting her arms around him too and he couldn't help himself but tightened his hold around her as he plunged deeper into her sweetness. Her innocent gesture was driving him senseless. There were no women, Goddess, demon or human had made him feel the way Chihiro could.

When the broke apart, both were breathless from the kiss they shared. They gazed into each other eyes in silence.

Chihiro looked bashful and so cute that Haku couldn't stop himself, he lean down to kiss her again. This time it was a light lingering kiss on her lips as he close his eyes savouring the moment of pure bliss. He felt her kiss him back as softly as he did, following his every move and he couldn't hold back a small smile. Her little innocent gestures were telling him that this was her first kiss.

Maybe second kiss, he thought content at the idea no one else had kiss her but him.

He capture her lips fully before he reluctantly move back slightly to look at her. She was finally smiling again. Even it was a faint smile but she definitely didn't look as miserable as before. Haku was glad he finally got her to smile again. Her beautiful smile that he vow to protect. He smiled warmly back at her.

Then very gently Haku brushed his hand over the side of Chihiro's cheek towards her hair and rests his hand at the back of her head. He gradually pulled Chihiro towards him until the side of her head rests comfortably on the curve of his neck, before he turned his head to plant a gentle kiss on her temple.

They stayed in each other arms quietly. There was no need for words because their feelings they shared were mutual with a silent understanding. The peaceful atmosphere around them finally got Chihiro to fall into a deep slumber in Haku's arms. It was a much-needed rest for her and Haku made no attempt to move her from his hold.

to be continued

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yes, there is a little bit of Haku's background in this chapter :) I am not revealing it until later. But from the scene in the chapter I am sure it may be easy to have guessed or have some kind of idea.  
**

**Kiseichuu actually means parasite in Japanese. I hope I got it right ;p**

**Th****ank you for reading!**

**Please do drop a review it makes my day :)**


	9. Guardian

**Thank you so much SAK00, Bucko, Alexa, darkstar2010 for taking the time to review. Also thank you to those who had added the story to your Fav and Follow lists and to readers out there too. Love you all lots! xoxo :)**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 9: Guardian**

"_You should reconsider your position. Then maybe you can use your great powers to protect her in the human world. If she allows you."_

Haku remembered the exact words Tengu had spoken to him before he disappeared. It wouldn't be difficult to carry out. His kind will be furious but it is his choice. Chihiro on the other hand, will she agree? She might with hope. He looked down at her slumbering in his arms. How she easily fell asleep in his presence shows that she trusts him completely. She may be persuaded.

"Haku…?" Chihiro was regaining consciousness.

"I'm here." Haku whispered.

"How long have I slept?" Chihiro rubbed her eyes slightly, still feeling sluggish.

"The whole day…"

Chihiro jerked up completely and she realized she was still in Haku's arm, heat rushed up to her cheeks. Now that she was thinking more clearly, she begins to feel more conscious of his presence. Besides the heated kiss they shared made her heart pound so hard by just the thought of it was making her uncomfortable. She moves away from his lap quickly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realized I was…"

"Don't be," Haku caressed her cheek slightly. "I'm not."

Chihiro was embarrassed and Haku knew it. Trying not to make her uneasy Haku change the subject.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten the whole day."

"No, I don't have appetite."

"You have to try to have something."

Chihiro shook her head slightly. A short moment of silence proceeds before Haku decided to bring up what he was contemplating the whole day.

"Chihiro, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about the contract between a spirit and a human?"

Chihiro pondered over the question for a moment, there were many different types of spiritual contract she wondered which Haku was actually referring and then something came into her mind, a particular contract that only consist of one master and one spirit. She remembered she read something about it in one of Toshihiro's journals and old scrolls in the library.

"Do you mean the Master and the Guardian contract?"

"Yes."

"Why do you ask? This is a contract that the Onmyouji or maybe a _miko_ would make. Or someone like Toshihiro-sama that may need a Guardian because his life is always in danger with evil spirits trying to take his power for their own." _(Miko: Priestess)_

"Toshihiro-sama has his Guardian. His Guardian that had passed down to him for generations from the family ancestors."

"Really… I had never seen his Guardian before." Chihiro was curious. "I thought the Guardians will have to follow the masters whenever they go."

"Toshihiro-sama's Guardian is a Wind Spirit." Haku explained. "They don't let themselves be seen even to us spirits."

"Oh…"

"But I am not talking about Toshihiro-sama." Haku continued. "I'm talking about you."

"Me?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "Who will want to be my Guardian?"

"I want you to sign the contract with me." Haku said seriously, his eyes never waver when he looked into hers.

Chihiro was staring wide eyed at Haku in confusion. When it finally sinks in what Haku was asking her to do. She stood up abruptly.

"NO!"

"Chihiro," Haku got up quickly and took both her hands in his. "Listen, I want to be by your side always. This is the only way for me to be able to protect you."

"I understand your intentions Haku," Chihiro was still unsettled. "But I don't want to bind you in another contract! It's just like Yubaba and I don't like it!"

"Yubaba's contract and this is different! Try to understand. I don't mind that I'm bound in a contract if it's to protect you!"

"I can't do it!" Chihiro pulled her hands away from his. "I want you to be free! Free to be here in the human world and the spirit world. If I bind you, you will never be able to return to the spirit world! I'm sorry Haku… I just can't…"

She walked away then out of her room. Haku sighed and didn't follow. He knew Chihiro would want to be alone at this time to think things through. He just has to give her some time before he tries to persuade her again.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when the sun has just peeked through the brightening sky. The house was quiet. Toshihiro was still in his room resting. Chihiro was already up and dressed in her outdoors jeans and a comfortable lightweight white short sleeve blouse for it was already summer.

She was in the kitchen packing some fruits into the basket quietly. Eiji had been in a hospital for a few days and because of school she didn't have much time after school to visit him for the hospital was not near the Shrine. Since it was the weekend she thought it was time to see him.

She hadn't seen Haku too since the time she turned down his proposition. Every morning before school he will leave her bento wrapped up neatly in a cloth on the counter of the kitchen. If only things didn't become the way it is. She was happy that he decided to stay here in the human world. She didn't want him to do anything more than that. He had already sacrifice so much.

She heard someone approaching and turned to see Toshihiro coming into the kitchen.

"Ohayo Chihiro." He smiled

"Ohayo…" Chihiro replied softly and unenthusiastically.

She went back to pack the fruits solemnly again. When Toshihiro saw how bothered she was in her own thoughts he knew she was still thinking of what happened with Haku.

"Haku is still avoiding you?"

"Yeah… I don't blame him this time." Chihiro mumbled. "I turned him down without thinking about it."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Chihiro almost cried out exasperatedly. "He had already done so much and now he wants me to bind him in a contract. I just can't do it!"

"Maybe it is for the better?"

"You think so?" Chihiro turned to Toshihiro with a slight frown on her face.

"Don't you?"

Chihiro sighed and turned away. Toshihiro always speaks in riddles and never makes a decision for you. He will always turned the conversation in a way that you ended up having to think about it for yourself again.

"I'm going to visit Eiji." Chihiro finally said. "If Haku comes back from the forest will you let him know?"

"I will."

Haku always goes to the forest when he is troubled. It was a good thing too because this time Chihiro couldn't face Haku after turning him down so harshly. She knew that she had hurt him without even thinking over it. Still the thought of Haku being bind in a contract again was something she wouldn't want for him.

However, that was not the only problem Chihiro had to face. For now she has something else she needed to worry about and it was Eiji. All those years, she never knew how he felt for her and hurt him. It was time she has to face the circumstances.

When Chihiro was at the kitchen door Toshihiro called her. She turned back slightly to look at him.

"Sometimes things are not what it seems. You have to see beyond to find the good out of it."

"I will keep that in mind." Chihiro smiled. "I'm going now!"

"Have a save trip."

* * *

Chihiro stalled the moment her hand was inches from the door to Eiji's hospital room. It was very difficult to face him. Not because she knew about his feelings but of the incident that happened. She knew that it wasn't Eiji who had done those horrible things to her. Besides that was also partly her fault that he was the influenced by Kiseichuu at the time. But still she remembered Eiji's cruel expression nonetheless.

She sucked in her breath heavily and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked more determined and knocked onto the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Eiji's voice inside the room.

The spirits of the shrine had told her that Eiji had no memory of that night. They also made up a story to the hospital staffs that he fell down the shrine steps. So she has to act natural. Plastering the most casual look she could muster on her face, she slides wooden door opened and stepped in.

"Ohayo Eiji!" Chihiro said. "I heard you caught into an accident when you came to visit me."

"You know what, I really have no memory of it." Eiji told her with a lopsided grin.

His left arm was in a cast. He looked slightly pale other than that he was perfectly healthy.

"It was really careless of you." Chihiro said walking over to his bed. "I brought fruits."

"Hey thanks." Eiji smiled. "I like an apple."

"Oh ok…" Chihiro placed the basket on the overbed table and grabbed an apple from the basket. "Let's see where is the fruit knife… I remember packing it into the basket."

Eiji watched Chihiro has she looked for the fruit knife in silence.

"There…" Chihiro finally found it looked over to Eiji.

Her smile faded when she saw Eiji was looking at her with clouded eyes.

"Eiji?"

"I don't recall anything the pass few days, the doctor said it could be the caused of a slight amnesia due to the accident but I have the weirdest dreams…"

"What dreams?" Chihiro asked cautiously and went over to a chair provided next to the bed. She sat down quietly waiting for Eiji to continue.

"More like nightmares." Eiji narrowed his eyes. "I remember we walked out of the graveyard together that night of our courage test. After that everything was hazy. I keep seeing you… and you were crying!"

So he does have the memory but he wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. Chihiro thought silently.

"Oh my god!" Eiji covered his face. "The things I was doing to you. I couldn't stop!"

"Hey, Eiji!" Chihiro was getting worried. If he does find out the truth, it will ruin him. "It is just a nightmare! So stop thinking about it."

"Yeah…" Eiji sighed and lowered his hands from his face. "I'm trying to forget…"

"Well, I'm going to cut the apple for you for the first time." Chihiro quipped. "I hope it will help to cheer you up."

Eiji chuckled slightly.

Chihiro started peeling the apple in silent until Eiji spoke to her again.

"Chihiro, who is that guy?"

Chihiro almost cut herself. She looked up at him in shock.

"Who?"

"That guy who was at the graveyard. Who else?" Eiji almost rolled his eyes.

Chihiro didn't know how to answer and Eiji ask her the obvious question.

"Are you both in a relationship?"

Still silence from Chihiro and Eiji sighed.

"I can't believe you kept such an important information from me." He shook his head.

"Eiji… it is not that I didn't want to say anything… it is just that…" Chihiro stopped and looked away.

How was she supposed to tell him?

Oh Haku is someone I met long ago, we were separated for some reason and now he is back! That is the lamest explanation ever. Chihiro thought to herself. And by the way, he is a dragon! Yeah right!

"You didn't just met him at the Shrine am I right? Somehow I feel like you knew him long ago."

Chihiro turned back to Eiji and held her breath for a short moment before she sighed.

"Yes, you are right, the first time I met him was… when I am very young." Chihiro told him. "I was drowning in a river and he saved me. The second time I met him again was almost eight years ago, my family and I came across some difficulty and he came to help us. There were some complications and so we got separated until now."

"You know the stories you tell about your pass always have loopholes in it." Eiji narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing." Chihiro quickly answered. "It is just that there are some circumstances and responsibility I hold. Getting other people involved is not such a good idea."

"Really…" Eiji was unconvinced. "Even if I don't mind being involved."

"I know you are a great friend Eiji, but I wouldn't like that you get involved." In a very soft voice she added. "Even more after what happened that day…"

Chihiro wasn't trying to be nasty but it was the truth and she had her motives. People always get hurt when they are involved with her.

"That's painful…" Eiji frowned.

"I'm sorry…" Chihiro bowed her head looking down at her half peeled apple. "I have my reasons."

"You know, I wonder if that fated day I was the one who save you from the river, would our relationship be different now?"

Chihiro looked up again with surprise. Eiji smiled at her softly.

"It had always been a one sided love. I knew it and I was too much of a coward to admit it. But I see I can't keep holding on to you like that."

Chihiro bowed her head again. Will she be loosing Eiji as a friend?

"So, I will be the annoying and always teasing you no matter what happened son of a gun."

Chihiro snapped back up as she stared speechlessly at Eiji.

"Oh you don't have to look at me in such awe." Eiji said a false flattery voice.

There was a short silence before both of them started laughing.

Unknown to the two in the room, Haku stood behind the door listening to their conversation. When Toshihiro told him that Chihiro had gone visit her friend, he had rushed here without a second thought. He had always made sure that Chihiro was still under his close watch without her knowledge. He wouldn't want to leave alone after what happened that night. Even though they are in some kind of disagreement.

Now that he was here, he didn't know what else to do after hearing that conversation. It didn't sit well with him at the thought someone had confessed to Chihiro. He wanted barged into the room without warning and drag Chihiro home. But he knew that in doing so Chihiro may not agree of him being her Guardian even more. Without a single word he walked away down the corridor back to the hallway. His thoughts were interrupted when someone called.

"Oh my… is that Haku-kun?

Surprised, Haku turned towards the person. It was a girl in a frilly mini skirt and sleeveless blouse. Her wavy hair was fashionably tied to a side ponytail in a flowery scrungy with some cascading curls down her shoulders. There is a pair of very huge silver loop earrings dangling on her earlobes and she is carrying a huge backpack on one shoulder that looked very out of place.

That was the girl with Eiji at the graveyard the other day. He knows that she also hangs around with Chihiro in school very often. If not mistaken, he remembers that Chihiro calls her Kokoro.

"Kokoro-san?" Haku said uncertainly. It was his mistake for not hiding his presence but he wasn't thinking straight when Chihiro went out without him noticing, he panicked and the next he knew he was rushing here as fast as he could. Now is most properly too late, he was already seen.

"I'm right!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Would that mean Chihiro is here too?"

Haku wanted to back away but she had already linked her arm around his and was pulling him back towards the corridor where he came from.

"Wait… I was…" Haku tried to stop her but she was quick.

She had got to the room where Eiji is and slides the door opened enthusiastically.

"Hey guys, look what I found outside!"

Chihiro almost fell off the chair and Eiji only arched an eyebrow at their sudden appearance.

What is Haku doing here? Even though he looked like any normal human teenage boy that is like breaking every rule in the spiritual world to be out like this and seen! Chihiro thought in alarmed. Not to mentioned she had not seen him in a few days.

"That is not nice to leave your boyfriend outside you know Chihiro!" Kokoro said good-naturedly and went over to her side. She looked down and saw the apple she had peeled in her hand. "Wow, Eiji you got someone to peel apple for you."

Chihiro passed it to him, he reached out with his unwounded hand.

"As you can see I am incapable to do it myself." Eiji said dryly, showing her his broken arm in a cast.

"Sour face." Kokoro made a frown on her face too. "Since you are in your usual sarcastic mode I'm gathering you are well."

"Yeah whatever," Eiji rolled his eyes. "Did you bring what I ask of you?"

"Yup." Kokoro pulled a huge backpack off her shoulder and flopped it on the side of his bed. Then she poured the contents in the backpack out all over the foot of the bed. "There are the magazines you asked for, homework that you missed and I even brought _Shūkan Pureibōi_." (_Shūkan Pureibōi_ _: also known as __Shūpure__(__週プレ__)__ or __WPB__ is a Japanese weekly magazine for adults known as Playboy magazines to most people)_

Kokoro pulled out the magazine from the messy pile of books and Chihiro covered her mouth to snivel her laughter. It is so like Kokoro to tease Eiji.

"What… shit!" Eiji reached over to snatch the magazine from her hand. "I didn't ask for this!"

"Oh well, that is actually from the boys in class." Kokoro placed her hands on her hips. "You don't expect me to go buy that, do you?"

"Those assholes…" Eiji muttered under his breath and hid it under his pillow. "And don't you say anything Chihiro."

Chihiro removed her hand from her mouth and looked as docile as she can. She shook her head.

"I didn't say anything." She tried to keep her face straight.

"What is Shūkan Pureibōi?" Haku asked making everyone turn towards him. He was still standing by the door where Kokoro left him.

He is amused at how they are all acting. How Chihiro spent her time with her friends all these years were unknown to him. Moreover watching her going to school and during class through the windows didn't give him much knowledge. He also heard stories from Toshihiro about her school trips and activities but now standing here among them was different. It seemed much more interesting.

"You got to be kidding me!" Eiji was wide eyed.

Chihiro was silent.

"Whao… you don't come by guys like him anymore." Kokoro was amazed.

"Hey, are you sure you are from this era?" Eiji asked. "Even people back then read things like this. It is what…"

"EIJI!" Chihiro stopped him. "He doesn't have to know."

"Why?" Haku was curious.

Chihiro was blushing.

"Just you know it is a nude female pictorials magazine." Kokoro shrugged. "Boys in school love them. I'm surprise you don't know about it."

Haku was silent now, so that is why Chihiro blushed. He smiled slightly. He wouldn't be interested in that kind of pictures even if he knew.

Oh my! He will be thinking that I'm jealous of other girls now, some other random girls that he doesn't even know. Chihiro moaned inwardly. I wish the ground would swallow me up this instant!

It was a good thing that Kokoro change the topic that moment.

"Hey Chihiro!" Kokoro went over to her again and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Since we are all out today, lets go have some fun!"

"Fun?" Chihiro looked up at her friend from her chair. "What do you mean?"

"You never go out anywhere during the weekend." Kokoro pointed out. "I'm sure Haku would love to see the town wouldn't he? You both can't just stay in the Shrine all the time!"

"As you can see, not everyone can go out today." Eiji huffed.

"Oh sorry, the plan doesn't include you." Kokoro grinned mischievously. She pulled Chihiro out of her chair and walked over to Haku. With their arms linked around hers on each side she continued. "This excursion is solely for them."

"Whatever…" Eiji sulked. "Go… have fun. I'll wallow in my misery here."

"Oh come on." Kokoro said smoothly. "You going to get discharge tomorrow anyways. We can come pick you up and have a day of fun then!"

Kokoro lead them out the hospital before she drops their arms. She stood slightly ahead of them and stretched up her arms high in the air and breath in the fresh air.

"What a great day!" She said and turned around with her cheerful smile. But the smile didn't last when her gaze fell on them. She placed her fingers over her chin and look at them thoughtfully. "Is this what you both wear always?"

"What?" Chihiro looked down at her blouse and jeans. "Yeah why?"

She can understand if that was meant for Haku because he was in his kimono but she was wearing her casual clothes. It was nothing weird at all.

Kokoro raised an eyebrow and gave her a 'hmm'.

* * *

Haku was staring at himself in a full-length mirror in a department store. It was the first time he had worn something else other than his kimono. Kokoro had chosen an airy cotton collared button dark green sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She even chose a pair of dark blue sneakers to go with his outfit.

Did he look weird? He was wondering unaware that he was catching all the female attention at the store. They whispered as they go by. Some even try to make eye contact with him but he didn't acknowledge it. He was more anxious that Chihiro hadn't come out from the changing room.

He could see Kokoro was still outside with her arms cross tapping her foot impatiently. He could hear Chihiro's voice from behind the curtain.

"It doesn't fit me!"

"Chihiro, just come out and let me see!"

He walked over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"She keeps insisting that the dress doesn't fit her." Kokoro said to Haku. "I'm sure of her size when I pick it. Its sure to fit."

"It is not the size!" Chihiro called again. "It is more like I look weird!"

"What?" Kokoro frowned. "Are you doubting my fashion sense?"

Kokoro didn't wait for her to come out anymore and swung the curtain aside, not bothering whether if Chihiro was dress or not.

"Wait!" Chihiro whirled around her eyes wide and her arms wrapping around her small waist.

Kokoro stalled in her movements.

Haku was wide eyed.

Chihiro was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a V-neck and a light green lace belt. The skirt that reaches just above her knee was of a light and flowy with frilly edges. She wore a pair of slight high heal lacey sandal and her hair was let down towards her shoulder with a slight curls at the edge.

"Oh my goodness!" Kokoro cried in excitement. "You look simply adorable!"

"I look weird." Chihiro was still hugging herself.

"Of course you don't!" Kokoro assured her again. Then she turned to Haku. "Right Haku-kun?"

Haku jerked out of a trance and blinked.

"Er… yeah." Haku almost stammered in his speech. Then he cleared his throat slightly and said sincerely. "You look beautiful."

"See…" Kokoro smiled. "Come we got to put some makeup on you."

"Do we have to?" Chihiro looked horrified.

"Just some gloss." Kokoro urged on and was pulling her to the makeup section. "Come on."

Haku followed behind them with a small smile. Is this what girls do on their weekend? He thought in amusement. He could see Chihiro wasn't the type to dress up though he has to admit that she looked great in that dress.

He can see that she was the total opposite of Kokoro and they can still remained great friends. It showed him a little hope that maybe his differences may be over looked with Chihiro. Even though their situation of course was way more complicated but one can hope for the good.

The day was endless for Kokoro dragged them from department store to burger joint, then to ice-cream store. Haku who never really eaten anything other than Toshihiro's usual Japanese meals were pretty fascinated at all the variety of foods there are in the human world.

Besides that he can see that Chihiro was also enjoying herself. According to what Toshihiro had told him, Chihiro never spent time with her friends outside of school or school activities. She spent most of her weekend at the shrine. So Haku was glad that for once she was able to feel free and not worry about evil spirits.

"I really had a great time today!" Kokoro giggled with her arm linked around hers. "It's been sometime since I have girly outings."

Haku was walking slightly behind them.

"I'm sorry Haku-kun." She turned back slightly at him. "Today I am hogging Chihiro all to myself."

"It's ok, I see she is having fun too." Haku smiled. "I'm glad that you let me tag along."

He swore he wouldn't let anything harm her again and Kokoro letting him come along was actually a big help. It had been days since he made contact with Chihiro and he actually miss holding her was beyond words. Now, seeing how much fun she was having managed to lift his mood slightly.

"Nar… We were suppose to show you around town." Kokoro waved her free hand nonchalantly. "Of course you have to tag along."

After a long day of events, the three of them were walking down the quiet neighbourhood. It was almost evening and Chihiro knew her day had come to an end. This outing had lightened her mood tremendously and she has to thank Kokoro for it.

Their leisurely walk down the quiet neighbourhood was suddenly disturbed when strange dark clouds loomed over them. Chihiro narrowed her eyes slightly and even Haku had quickly taken a step up to grabbed Chihiro by the arm.

Kokoro looked up the sky curiously.

"That's strange, I remember the forecast says that it will be sunny the whole day."

"Kokoro you should leave now…" Chihiro said softly to her as she stared up the sky and then around them. "Just go and don't look back."

"Huh?" Kokoro was confused. "Why? We were suppose to walk back to the shrine together."

"You have to go now." Chihiro said again more firmly. "Please…"

Kokoro was silent and still didn't budge. She had never seen that side of Chihiro before. She was always gentle and calm. The Chihiro now that stood before her is so different. She has the glint of fierceness in her eyes that flash like fire. Even Haku had changed his gentle demeanor as he held onto Chihiro's arm protectively. Something had gone really wrong here.

"If you say so…" Kokoro said hesitantly and begin walking away.

They watched Kokoro walked away in silence until she was no longer in sight only they spoke.

"This is not spirits!" Chihiro said as she scanned the surroundings in awareness.

"Oni…" Haku grumbled under his breath.

He had been monitoring their movements for the pass few days seeing that they were getting restless. He cursed himself for forgetting about it today.

"Lately they are getting bolder. Coming out even during the day. We have to hurry, come Chihiro. They can't come into the barrier around the shrine."

"They?" Chihiro looked over to Haku in shock. "There is more than one?"

"Two to be exact." Haku was already pulling Chihiro down the path towards the shrine.

However, they were too late. The two oni that Haku sensed had arrived one blocking the way in front and the other their back.

"Lately I hear, the great dragon is always with this human girl." One of them mocked.

"So we meet again." The oni behind towered over them and it like he was holding something or someone in his huge palm. " This time I brought a friend with me. You won't get away so easily now." _(I mentioned an oni in chapter 2)_

"We have a great feast today. This girl can be our appetizer." The oni jeered showing them Kokoro unconscious in his hand.

"No…" Chihiro looked up at the oni in horror. "Kokoro…"

"Then we consume the dragon I am sure we will have his great powers."

"Doubt so." Haku hissed back.

"And this little Onmyouji here." The oni referred to Chihiro. "It will be a honour to consume you too for your spiritual powers gives us immortality."

"As if." Chihiro answered sarcastically and reached down towards her skirt but stop.

She looked down and finally she realized that her Shikigami papers are in her jeans! She forgot about them after she changed. Her clothes Kokoro were holding on to them in her backpack.

"No…" Chihiro whispered, dread sweeping through her veins.

"Chihiro let me protect you." Haku whispered into her ear.

"What?" Chihiro was to panic stricken to understand what Haku was asking of her.

"Seal the contract with me."

Chihiro turned to him with wide eyes.

Haku can see she was still reluctant but now it was his chance.

"It is the only way now to save Kokoro-san."

Chihiro looked back up at her friend that the oni had captured. She closed her eyes still thinking of Haku's freedom.

"You don't have time now Chihiro." Haku pressed on making used of this advantage.

"Ok…" Finally she agreed unwillingly. "But you will need my blood." Chihiro begin trying to remember the ritual.

"There is another way to seal the contract." Haku said and pulled Chihiro towards him and he lowered his lips towards hers.

Chihiro was taken by surprised when she felt Haku's lips upon hers. But this time this kiss was different. It felt like Haku's life force was drawn into her and at the same time pulling hers out towards him. It was like an invisible chain tying them together. A strong wind started to blow around them.

"What…" The two oni shielded themselves from the force of the wind.

When the kiss ended Haku looked down at Chihiro with misty eyes.

"Chihiro you have to say the binding words."

"Nighayami Kohaku Nushi I unite thee to Ogino Chihiro, as my Guardian."

A bright light shot down from the sky and a force pushed Chihiro back and she landed on her posterior hard. She groaned slightly at the pain and when she looked up again, Haku was still in his feet bath in that white light. He had his head down slightly.

"I will get him and you get her!" The oni shouted.

Haku looked up his green eyes illuminating with a strange light.

"As if I would allow that to happen." He said in a low soft raspy voice.

Chihiro watched Haku drift upwards into the air and raised one of his hands up pointing towards the sky. In within seconds later, lighting crashed down towards the oni in a flash and creating a blast of bright white light around the whole area. She turned away and used her hand to shield her eyes away from the blinding light.

The sound of Oni crying in agony was the only thing Chihiro could hear and guessed what was happening until the light vanishes. Then silence issued.

Very slowly Chihiro lowered her hand over her eyes and looked back towards Haku. He was still bath in the white light while he floats downwards with Kokoro unharmed hovering inches above his arms. The two oni were melted into a gooey mash on the ground.

Chihiro was in shock. How much power does Haku actually have? Is this the reason why spirits such as he cannot use their real powers in the human world?

Then when reality came crashing down upon her, Chihiro realized that she had just bound Haku into another contract that she firmly disagreed. What have she done?

The couple stared at one another in silence.

to be continued...

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh! This chapter is so dramatic... first time writing something like this! I changed and changed it over again until I was like 'ah whatever'. Since its under the category supernatural. I was like 'heck' it can be overly unbelievable. Ah well, I hope it turn out alright! Hope everyone enjoy reading this chapter!  
**

**Also I apologize if there is any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors... cuz I already given up reading it over and over again...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please drop a review, I would love to hear your thoughts! :)**


	10. Surprise

**Authors Notes: Thank you for your supports and encourangements :)**

**Kelpiejh: Glad to hear you like this version of story about Chihiro and Haku :)**

**Carly: Well, more romance will definitely be coming in chapters to come from now :)**

**Kagayaku Hoshi-chan: I hope I didn't make Haku too ooc, I watched both version the English and Japanese of Spirited Away. I prefer the Japanese version better and Haku has a very gentle voice whenever he talks to Chihiro. (Love the voice of Irino Miyu) In the English version the Haku is more demanding and fierce. (Jason Marsden has a great voice too!) Not to mention that the dialogue is also different when in the English dub. About the Japanese spiritual information, I usually google it and most of it comes from Wikipedia. I'll PM you more about it :)**

**Alexa: Hugs! Thanks for clearing my doubts away from my previous chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 10: Surprise**

Haku watched Chihiro sat on her knees with her hands clasped tightly into fists on her lap next to Kokoro, who was lying on her futon. He was standing by the shoji door that leads towards the hallway, leaning on the frame in silence.

Kokoro had a bad bruise on her head that made them suspect that there was where she got knocked out before the oni captured her. The monsters in the spiritual world are smart not to let humans who can't see them know of their presence even when they are going to be killed.

Chihiro had not said a word after they bind the contract and Haku was worried. He did pushed her at the most desperate time and used Kokoro for his reason but that was the only way to get her to agree. He hope she didn't blame him too much for his rash behavior.

Chihiro watched her friend still unconscious and dread was clouding over her heart. She knew she shouldn't have been so carefree. She knew that she shouldn't be hanging out with her friends leisurely. She knew that she couldn't afford to be careless. That was the reason why she never hangs out with anyone outside of school. She closed her eyes.

"Chihiro…?"

Chihiro's eyes snapped opened when she heard Kokoro calling her. She looked down at her anxiously.

"Kokoro are you alright?"

"What happened? I remember walking away from you and Haku-kun and then someone or something I am not sure hit me on the head. Must be some weird pervert or thieves! Gosh the neighbourhood has to be warned!"

Kokoro touched her forehead lightly where Toshihiro had bandaged for her. She winced slightly when she felt a bump through the bandage. She sat up slowly.

"You came to save me?" Kokoro smiled at Chihiro and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"Actually Haku did." Chihiro said softly.

"Really!" Kokoro's eyes brightened as she release her and turned to Haku by the door. She winked at him and saluted. "Then I have to thank him too."

Haku nodded once in silence.

Chihiro was still downcast that Kokoro's cheerfulness vanished.

"What's wrong Chihiro?"

"I'm so sorry." Chihiro choked placing a hand over her forehead, her head bowed and eyes shut tight. "I'm so, very sorry… Kokoro."

"Why are you apologizing?" Kokoro was confused and placed a hand gently behind her back. "Chihiro?"

Chihiro shook her head and didn't look up again.

Haku still remained silent as he watched the girls when Toshihiro walked up to him.

"Oh she has awakened." He smiled. "That is good. I'll make dinner and maybe she can stay for the night. She'll have to call home to let her parents know."

Toshihiro was ready to walk away when Haku spoke.

"Is this why Chihiro never hang out with her friends?" Haku asked solemnly.

He stopped and turned back to him slightly.

"It was during her final years in elementary school when one of her friends was injured due to an evil spirit."

"What happened?" Haku frowned.

"Well, it was a car accident." Toshihiro said recalling the incident. "A vengeful spirit who died in a car crash pushed Chihiro out the street. Her friend save her from pushing her away from an on coming car and got hit instead of her. It was a lucky thing that the driver slowed down but didn't manage to stop on time. He got away with some minor bruises and concussion."

"The friend you mentioned," Haku already knew. "Is Eiji…"

"Yes, he was the only friend that stayed with her even after weird things happened around her."

So that was the reason why Chihiro said before that Eiji will never do anything to hurt her. Haku remembered what she told him the other night and also the time at the hospital when he clearly heard her even he was at the other side of the door.

"_I know you are a great friend Eiji, but I wouldn't like that you get involved." In a very soft voice she added. "Even more after what happened that day…"_

Even how he dislikes the idea he knew Eiji remains close to Chihiro in some ways, he was somehow still an important friend to Chihiro. Haku can see that she gets angry and irrational easily when people close to her get hurt, he had seen it happened. And because of that she never hangs out with her friends.

Kokoro was still trying to cheer Chihiro up with no avail.

Finally Kokoro looked over at Haku by the door for help, only then he went over to them. He knelt down next to Chihiro and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She didn't look up.

"Chihiro, Toshihiro-sama told me that Kokoro-san can stay for dinner and if she wants to she can stay for the night with you."

"If I want to?" Kokoro's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "I would love to!"

Chihiro slowly look up at her. "Huh? You would?"

"Of course, a slumber party with us girls!" Kokoro exclaimed grinning cheerfully. "I got to call my mum!"

She grabbed her backpack that Chihiro had placed next to her to search for her cell. She took it out and her face fell.

"Crap, the battery died."

"You can use the house phone down the hall." Haku said.

"I'll be right back!" Kokoro was in her feet in a flash and running out the room.

They were left alone in the room.

"Oh Haku I am so sorry…" Chihiro sobbed into her hands. "I got you into a contract again!"

Haku stared in silence, he was afraid Chihiro had blamed him but he was so wrong! She was blaming herself. That is worst! He has to make her understand.

"Chihiro I told you I wanted it." Haku gently pulled her into his embrace. "Please don't feel guilty over this and I do not regret this decision one bit."

"You don't…?" Chihiro lowered her hands slightly and look up at him.

She had moved back slightly but his arms are still around her shoulders.

"Not for one second." Haku said firmly.

She looked at him inquisitively in silence and when she saw no doubt in his eyes, she smiled softly and sniffs embarrassedly. Suddenly the heaviness in her heart was lifted and she was relieved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank closer into his embrace.

It had been only a few days they didn't see one another and it felt like eternity for the both of them. Chihiro had missed him terribly. It was the same for Haku and now with Chihiro in his embrace again his contentment was beyond any words could explain. They were in silence for a short while.

"Haku," Chihiro asked uncertainly breaking the ice. "What are your abilities?

She still had her head on his shoulder.

"I control the rain, rivers and sea Chihiro." Haku smiled down at her. "The lighting, thunder and storm are in our command in a way. Well you can say the water elements are in our control."

"Those powers… you can hurt people too?" Chihiro lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him slowly.

"I will only use my powers to protect you and the people that are important to you Chihiro." Haku whispered. "And nothing else."

"Right…" Chihiro nodded. She has no doubt Haku will never hurt other people. He was too kind in beginning to be able to do that. "Thank you."

"Why?"

"You saved Kokoro today." Chihiro had lean closer to him.

"She is your friend." He whispered feeling her warm gentle breath so close.

Their faces were now only inches apart. Chihiro was already closing her eyes. Her lips graze his…

"Hey! My mum said its fine to stay here!"

They both pulled apart quickly and looked over at the door where Kokoro was standing. With Chihiro looking like she had gotten sunburn on her face and Haku looked like his usual self.

Kokoro's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline.

"Er, did I interrupt something?"

"Of course not!" Chihiro cried out immediately. She was already on her feet in a second and walked over to Kokoro. "Let's go see what Toshihiro-sama is making for dinner tonight! He is a great cook!"

"Ok…" Kokoro was whirled around and pushed from the back.

Chihiro turned back slightly and gave Haku a rueful smile before they disappeared around the corner of the door.

Haku could only sigh, got up and followed the girls.

Well, he does owe Kokoro, she did help to get Chihiro and him in good terms again and their contract was finally sealed.

* * *

"Chihiro…" Haku was stunned. "Did you say that humans come here for entertainment?"

"Well… yeah…" Chihiro answered uncertainly and slightly disconcerted.

Both of them are standing in front of the amusement park slightly outside of the prefecture they are staying in. Kokoro had arranged this trip after they had went to pick Eiji up from the hospital after he got discharged. She did promise him a day of fun and she picked this place.

Kokoro and Eiji were standing slightly in front of them at the entrance.

Chihiro and Haku had stalled half way through after what they just witness before them.

Within the sea of humans in the amusement park were, ghosts! There is all kind of ghosts. So many that they didn't know what they are. Haku sensed no hostility among them and also since it was in the day they are of weaker state and usually do not post any threat but can be a nuisance.

They linger next to the humans to distract them making them forget things, make them tire easily or make them unable to find their possession in their bags thinking they might have lost it or drop it. But lost items will be found later on after their eyes are unveiled. They play petty little tricks.

"You sound uncertain." Haku looked down at Chihiro who was staring at the crowd with rather wide astonished eyes. "You have never come here before?"

"Many years ago with my parents when I was like maybe eleven." Chihiro said. "Back then there weren't many as now. But we didn't manage to stay long because a ghost latched onto me. It is actually harmless but I got so tired with him on my back that I fell sick. My parents have to bring me home before the day ended. I actually never wanted to come back here again."

"You should have said something." Haku looked at her worriedly.

"I can't…" Chihiro turned to him with a slight apprehensive smile. "We promised Eiji…"

"You didn't …" Haku couldn't stop but feel angry again whenever his name comes up. "Kokoro-san did."

"Haku… I'm sorry I drag you into this too." Chihiro touched his hand gently. "This is the reason why I didn't want to seal that contract. Now you have no choice but to follow me whenever I go."

"I don't mind following you Chihiro. I'm more worried about spirits coming after you." Haku held her hand firmly in his. "Just don't let go of my hand when we go inside alright."

"Hey you two!" Kokoro called from the front. "Stop being lovey dovey and come on!"

Eiji looked irritated as usual.

Chihiro blushed slightly and almost let Haku's hand go but he held on.

"Come on… Chihiro. If this is important, I'll be with you to the end of the day and it is because I want to, not because of the contract."

"Thanks Haku." Chihiro stood up on her toes slightly and kiss him quickly on his cheek when Kokoro and Eiji was no longer looking.

Haku was taken by surprise at that sudden attack.

Chihiro was sheepish and remained silent. She was shocked at her own actions too.

But Haku had no time to feel ecstatic about it as they stepped inside.

They followed Kokoro and Eiji quietly then, always walking behind them and looking around cautiously. There are really so many of them. It was the first that they had witness that many during broad daylight. It may be the _good and bad_ _energy_ of the humans lure them here. _(This energy is called Onmyodo in Japanese. It is the chinese ways of Yin and Yang. I will write more about it at the end of the chapter)_

Kokoro was reading the amusement park map to see what they can do first when Chihiro noticed one of them gliding up towards her. Instinctively, she reached one hand into her bag and grabbed a bottle. The other Haku was still holding onto her. She flung the contacts of the bottle towards the ghost next to Kokoro just as she turned towards her.

The ghost vanished and Chihiro stalled in her movement.

"We can go for the roller coaster ride."

Chihiro who looked like she had just tossed a ball quickly straightened up and hid the bottle behind her back. She was staring wide eyes at Kokoro who did the same. There was a short silence as Eiji arched an eyebrow for he had also witness Chihiro's strange position earlier.

"Sure," Chihiro shrugged and smiled. One hand behind her back and the other Haku was still holding onto it. "I'm fine with anything."

"Ok," Kokoro said slowly and turned around leading the way.

"What did you do?" Haku asked as soon as Eiji and Kokoro had walked on ahead.

"Salt shaker." Chihiro opened her palm to show him the bottle. "It doesn't really get rid of them but it can ward them off for a time being."

"What else are you carrying in that bag?" Haku was pretty curious now.

"Nothing much, safety charm from Toshihiro-sama, sweets…" Chihiro said looking inside. "Extra shikigami papers…"

"You know Chihiro I'll like it if you depend on me a little more."

"I do Haku…" Chihiro replied quickly. She wouldn't want to let Haku think that she doesn't trust him. Then she added sheepishly. "This is just out of habit…"

Haku chuckled and spotted one more coming towards Chihiro this time. In an instant, he raised his hand towards it and sparks of lighting appeared between his fingers. Even before it could reach Chihiro, Haku had already exterminated it into thin air. He did it so swiftly that no one caught him.

However, their day out was rather eventful as they tried their best to get rid of any of them coming near their group. Not to mention that they made sure it done as stealthily as possible. By the time it was near evening, Haku and Chihiro was already resting on one of the benches provided in the amusement park.

Chihiro leaning on the backrest of the bench had her head tip backwards looking up the sky. Haku was bent over towards his lap, his head bowed down facing the ground and his arms resting on his lap.

"This is sure exhausting…" Chihiro mumbled.

Haku remained silent. He is surprised he was also drained, trying his best not to be seen using his lighting as he evaporate them was not an easy task with so many people around.

"Hey you guys!" Kokoro came running up to them with drinks in her hand. "The highlight of the day is not even here yet!"

"There is more?" Chihiro titled her head forward to look at Kokoro. She was tired.

"Wow, you sound like you had the worst day of your life." Kokoro hand her a drink and the other towards Haku. He accepted without saying a word. "The highlight is this…"

She turned slightly and gesture towards the Ferris Wheel.

"It has the best view of town and sunset!" Kokoro said. "And they also say that if you get to the top at sunset with the person you love! You will be together forever. "

"That's just a superstition right?" Chihiro smiled, she heard of it. But she never believed it.

"Oh come on!" Kokoro pull her up to her feet. "Nothing is not worth trying! Eiji is already waiting at the queue. I'm definitely making Eiji come with me!" And she was running towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Let's go," Haku smiled as he got up and reached for Chihiro's hand. "I don't mind."

"Ok…" Chihiro smiled weakly.

The line was pretty long and most of them are couples. Kokoro waved over to them when they came.

"Over here." She called.

Eiji still look sulky.

"We should all just go into one cabin." Eiji said as soon as Chihiro and Haku came into the line. "It will be so much easier."

"Are you out of your mind!" Kokoro cried angrily. "Chihiro and Haku-kun will definitely want to be in the cabin by themselves."

Chihiro blushed at what Kokoro said.

"I don't trust him!" Eiji huffed childishly.

Haku narrowed his eyes. He was starting to dislike Eiji more and more. Not to mention he still can't get rid of the memory of what Eiji did to Chihiro the other night. Even though he was in Kiseichuu's influence.

"There goes the same for you too." Haku retort scathingly.

"Hey boys!" Kokoro cried in exasperation. "I don't know what is this all about. But can you not make a scene?"

Chihiro squeezed Haku's hand slightly and he tried to calm down.

It was a lucky thing they never said anything more until their turn to get onto the cabin. Chihiro could see Haku still looking very annoyed at what Eiji had said. They sat separately, facing each other.

Haku had his head slightly down avoiding eye contact with Chihiro. He couldn't look at her now. His eyes will show his anger and he doesn't want to show Chihiro that.

"Haku…" Chihiro called timidly. "Can you at least forgive Eiji…?"

"It's difficult." He said softly. "The image of him touching you…"

His voice trail off, he couldn't get himself to say the rest. He might create a massive storm if he did.

"You know it wasn't his fault."

"But do you know that Kiseichuu is a spirit that brings out the human inner heart feelings?"

Chihiro didn't know about that. She remained silent.

"The thought of that guy actually had that kind of thoughts about you!" Haku was shaking beyond rage right now. "Even if it's not his fault, I would have struck him down!"

"Haku…" Chihiro begin but was cut off by Haku as he continued.

"I know he is your important friend! That's why it makes me so mad to think that he means so much to you."

At that point Chihiro slipped off the seat and sank towards her knees on the cabin floor. She slides over to Haku who still had his head bowed. She fit herself nicely between his legs as she knelt in front of him. She reached out with both hands and touched Haku gently over the sides of his head. She looks up at him but he still avoids looking at her.

"Haku," Chihiro whispered. "Eiji is important to me I won't deny that."

She could Haku tensed up but she held onto him.

"But you are special to me." She continued and pulled his head towards hers, their foreheads touching. "You are way beyond important to me that no words can describe it."

Finally Haku looked at her. His eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Please believe me when I say that you meant so much to me that my heart aches whenever we are apart. So…"

Chihiro didn't get to finish her sentence when Haku sank down towards the cabin floor and captured her lips. As soon as Haku felt those soft lips, his thoughts of Eiji vanished. When Chihiro had willingly opened up to him, he took possession. He wants everything that belongs to Chihiro. He wants to make sure everyone knows that she belongs to him.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame tightly drawing her closer to him. He could feel her snaking her arms around his neck and slightly parting her lips for him to delve into her sweetness. He deepened the kiss without hesitation.

They had reached the top as their kiss continued with the setting sun in the distance of the horizon shone upon them. The beautiful scenery was forgotten, as they were lost in each other's embrace and kiss.

It was an arduous day for him having to put up with Eiji. Little did he know that his day would end so beautifully with Chihiro now in his arms trusting his every move. She felt so right in his arms, her lips that he had captured felt so soft and so sweet. If only this will never end but he knew that their cabin will soon reach the ground and they have to stop.

Slowly pulling away, they both looked at one another breathing heavily after such a heightened kiss. Chihiro looked flushed revealing to Haku how much the kiss affected her as much as it had affected him. He smiled gently at her.

"Come we can't keep sitting on the floor like this."

Haku pushed himself up towards the seat he sat earlier. He pulled Chihiro up and placed her between his legs on the seat. He snaked his arms around her waist as Chihiro leaned back on him resting the side of her head onto the curve of his neck.

"You know I actually have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Chihiro tilted her head slightly to look up at him. "What is it?"

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise." Haku smirked.

Chihiro pouted slightly. "So when will I know of this surprise?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Chihiro's mouth was agape as she stares in front of her class when the teacher came in for the first lesson of the day. The girls in class were whispering and giggling softly at one another.

Haku stood before her class next to the teacher wearing the school uniform with a small smirk on his face. Eiji was piss and Kokoro was swooning for she was thinking that Haku transferred school for Chihiro even on his final year, not to mention that their first semester is coming to an end. It seemed so romantic to her.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Chihiro muttered under her breath.

So this was the reason he didn't follow her to school today. He left a note with her bento ready on the kitchen table stating he will meet her in school. She knew what Haku did to get into school and into her class. It wasn't difficult for him to enchant the whole school. Since that he is now allowed to use all his spells and his abilities in the human world. Not to mention if he was doing this as his position as a Guardian he didn't break any rules.

He had introduced himself as Hayami Kohaku and the girls started squealing. The teacher has to hush them before he told Haku to take a seat two table away from Chihiro in the next row.

Chihiro turned slightly towards him and Haku gave her a mischievous smile.

She could only narrow her eyes at him with a slight smirk on her lips.

* * *

"So you are telling me that you are going to stay permanently at the shrine that is why you transferred." Eiji was furious. "That is just so unbelievable."

"Well, since I'm already here, you should just believe it." Haku said smoothly.

"I think it's so romantic…" Kokoro is still misty eyes.

Haku smiled at her.

Chihiro remained silent. She didn't know what to say about all this as she ate her bento. She was half excited that she can now show Haku her school and half upset that Haku didn't consult with her first.

It was their lunch break and they were sitting on the floor at the rooftop of the school having their lunch. It was a quiet place where nobody really comes and it was the good place to have their lunch now because as soon as the bell rang for break the girls in class swarmed all over Haku. Chihiro had to make excuses to bring him away and now they are hiding.

Eiji scoffed. "You are just doing this because you can be close to Chihiro."

"I am close to Chihiro." Haku retorted.

Haku couldn't believe he could be so immature when Eiji is around but he always gets on his nerves.

"Just because you staying at the shrine." Eiji snorted and reached over to Chihiro's bento and fist out a piece of _Shogayaki_ from the box. _(Shogayaki: Stir-fried ginger flavoured pork slices_)

"Hey…" Chihiro cried.

Haku frowned.

After consuming it Eiji was stunned. He looked over to Chihiro and went over to her on his knees. He grabbed her hand that she was holding her chopstick in both his hands.

"This is delicious Chihiro, I'm going to ask you to be my bride!"

Haku felt his nerve almost broke.

Chihiro gave him an uneasy smile.

"Erm… actually Haku made them."

There was silence in the group as Eiji froze for a few seconds.

Haku was looking smug at Eiji's indecisions to do next. However his next move took Haku totally by surprised.

He turned over to Haku who sat next to Chihiro and grabbed his hand instead.

"Then I will ask you to be my bride." Eiji said grudgingly at him.

"Don't make me throw you over the roof!" Haku snapped.

Kokoro burst out laughing and Chihiro could only chuckle nervously.

"Yeesh…" Eiji fell back towards the floor where he was sitting. "For a moment I thought Chihiro made those… and I was so happy!"

"Eiji, how long have you known me." Chihiro smiled at him softly. "You know I can't cook."

"You made a lot of improvement this year Chihiro!" Kokoro pointed out. She was her cooking class partner that semester. "Even the teacher was so happy. You didn't burn anything last week."

"Tell me about it." Chihiro sighed.

"Every time in class Chihiro would either burn something or make explosives!" Kokoro teased her as she told Haku about it. "You see when the things goes up in smoke everyone in class have to run and hide."

"Kokoro… you don't have to be so detailed!" Chihiro was already blushing.

"Its ok that I cook." Haku smiled. "She doesn't have to."

Chihiro blushed redder.

Kokoro went all dreamy eyes again.

Eiji snorted and rolled his eyes.

School will be so different now. Chihiro didn't know whether to feel happy about it or to be worried.

Unfortunately for Chihiro that was not the only thing she has to be worried about. When their exams for the first semester had been posted up on the board she was struck dumbly at the position she was in. She read the chart over and over again to be sure.

Her position had dropped from the top ten students of her year to the last twenties. That is a huge drop! Her mouth was hanging opened in disbelieved. She knew that she had neglected schoolwork a little but to have her drop from top ten to the twenties is not what she expected.

"Chihiro you don't have to be so disappointed." Kokoro said next to her. "You are still in the top twenties that is actually pretty good."

"I promised my parents that I wouldn't let my grades drop." Chihiro moaned. "That was the deal to stay here..."

"I'm sure they won't just pull you out of school and bring you to Kanagawa because of one slip up." Kokoro tried to console her and then knowing Chihiro's parents are actually quite strict she added. "Would they?"

Chihiro looked over to Kokoro speechlessly.

However their conversation was cut short when an announcement was posted immediately through the speakers of the school.

"Ogino Chihiro, please report to the school staff room immediately."

Chihiro sighed; she already knew why she was summoned.

She turned to Haku who stood not far from her waiting and went up to him.

"Haku wait with Kokoro… I need to go to see the teacher."

Haku was silent as he watched Kokoro walked away.

"Poor Chihiro." Kokoro said watching her friend walking off down the corridor. "Her grades are always fantastic. I gathered if she could do well in her home economic classes she would be in the top five of our year. She had always been the top ten since her first year. I'm kind of surprise though that her grades drop during the most crucial time of high school. Our final year."

Haku was still silent. He knew that Chihiro had been distracted and he was the cause.

"You want to go see if she is alright?" Kokoro asked Haku. "We can wait for her outside the school staffroom."

Haku nodded once and they both walked down together.

The door of the staffroom was opened when they arrived. They could see Eiji was inside too next to Chihiro. They both bowed together at their homeroom teacher before they walked out towards the door.

"Eiji?" Kokoro was surprised. "You were called to the staffroom too?"

"Yeah… it was some of the classes and tests I missed." Eiji sighed. "Not to mentioned the teacher is also holding me against some classes that I skipped. I really don't remember any of that. You know I don't skip class."

Chihiro was silent. That was the time he was possessed.

"Well, that is one time you did." Kokoro said thoughtfully. "You were all weird and…"

"Kokoro remember you said you wanted to see my new painting!" Chihiro cried out quickly and grabbed her arm in hers. "Come on, since we still have time before the next class!"

She turned back to Haku slightly.

"You want to come?"

"Of course." Haku smiled. He wouldn't want to leave her side even for a second.

They walked down the corridor together.

"Hey, don't just walk away like that!" Eiji cried as he quickly followed them. "What did you say about me acting weird?"

"It's nothing!" Chihiro answered without looking back.

* * *

The library was quiet and almost empty while Haku waited for Chihiro. She had been pouring over her books and homework since school ended. There were times she would leave the table to get other books at the rows of shelves in the room.

Chihiro had told him that the teacher said he wouldn't inform her parents of her dropping grades since it wasn't bad but she has to do better on her next test. There will be no more excuses if she let her grades drop more.

"I'm so sorry Haku that you have to be here with me." Chihiro told him when she came back with more books in her arms. She took the seat next to him and dropped all the books on the table in a messy pile. "I will try to finish revising as quickly as I can."

"There is no hurry Chihiro." Haku reached out his hand towards a loose hair dangling at the side of Chihiro's face and tugged it behind her ear. "Lately, since I had become your Guardian there is less spirits that post as a threat to you. So you can take your time. "

Chihiro smiled, she knew that Haku had kept the vengeful spirit at bay. She hadn't come across any lately even if they are out at night.

"Ogino-san?"

Chihiro looked up at saw Fukui clutching on a notebook in his hand. He looked very shy and nervous. She smiled at him softly.

"Fukui-kun, what's up? If you want to join us to study, you can take any seat you want." Chihiro gestured to all the other empty chairs around her table. _(Chihiro's classmate, full name I gave him Fukui Soujirou from Chapter 6)_

Haku only remains silent as he watches the timid boy he carried out the graveyard the other day.

"No, I came here to give this to you." Fukui stretched out both hands towards Chihiro with the notebook in it. They shook slightly as he was aware of Haku's unwavering stare. "I had seen your test scores and you are particular weak in English."

"Oh?" Chihiro didn't deny it. She was always very confused of that foreign language.

"These are notes that explain simple tenses and grammars often in tests." Fukui continued his arms still stretch out towards her. "I hope it helps."

"Thank you…" Chihiro took the notebook from his hand. "I'll return it as soon as I finished reading it."

"You…" Fukui was stammering now. "You can keep it…"

Chihiro watched him turn so red before he fled towards the door and out of sight.

"He is always so quiet in class." Chihiro was still looking at the door Fukui had ran through. "And Eiji always made it hard when he comes to talk to us."

"Eiji is an ass…"

"I never hear you use words like those before." Chihiro giggled. "What's gotten into you… every time you are with Eiji you act… well… very different."

"Sorry, I know he is your friend but he really pisses me off." Haku huffed slightly.

Chihiro smiled slightly, knowing Eiji for so long she comprehended that he did that on purpose to annoy Haku. She then turned towards the notebook in her hand and flipped it open. Her eyebrows shot upward immediately at what she read inside.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked.

"Fukui-kun is really thorough." Chihiro's eyes were wide as she scanned through the notes. "I wonder if he actually stayed up all night doing this?"

"Is it helpful?"

"This is more than helpful." Chihiro smiled excitedly. "It is easy to read and understand. I wonder if he would ever consider to be a teacher, he will do amazingly!"

"Doubt so."

"That's rare of you to be sarcastic."

"I'm just stating the truth."

Chihiro turned to him and saw that he didn't look like he was mocking Fukui. He was just voicing out what he really thought about it.

"That boy is almost stammering by just talking to a girl he likes. I doubt he can do well talking in front of the whole class and to teach, he has to do that."

"You think Fukui-kun likes me?" Chihiro arched an eyebrow.

"Well, it is rare to come by someone who would do all that for someone he doesn't right?"

Haku was talking about the notes Fukui had just given her. Chihiro turned back to the notebook.

"I think I didn't do anything to make him misunderstand…" Chihiro's voice was rather down.

"Hey," Haku touched her face gently and she turned back to him slowly. "You don't have to do anything. I can see that your beauty already captured many boys in school."

"It's only you that think I am a beauty Haku… all my years in school no one had confess to me or ask me out. I was beginning to think that I'm some kind of freak."

Haku was astounded at what he just heard and let go of her. She really has no idea that she is beautiful.

"You are not a freak." That was the only thing he could utter after that.

"Thanks…" Chihiro smiled and turned back to her work. "I don't really care what the others think about me… more important Haku doesn't think so it is enough."

Haku almost reaches out to her again at what she said but when he saw that she was already immersed into her books he sat back. He didn't want to disturb her work.

He watched her silently while she underline important facts from her book and quirking her eyebrows sometimes when she come across difficult terms. She was simply adorable and beautiful. How can she not even have a slightest knowledge of it?

It was strange when she said no one had asked her out or even confessed to her. It is either the boys in school are weird or they are just blind. But there are times he noticed that she actually turn heads of boys when she walked through the school corridor. That would mean she actually does attract boys. So why do no one ever show their feelings? Not that he had anything to complain about. He wouldn't like it if anyone did that.

Somehow, Eiji came into his mind. He had seen how he treated the boys that come close to Chihiro. He was merciless in his taunts and sarcasms. So he was the reason why no one dared to approach Chihiro. He leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms still contemplating. He might be grateful but he will never thank Eiji not even on his dying breath.

* * *

The sun was almost setting when Chihiro place the last revision book back onto the shelf of the library. Most students had left and the head library will lock the doors soon. She went back to the table to pack up the rest of the things and call Haku.

She stopped a foot away when she saw Haku snoozing on the chair. His arms were crossed and his head bowed slightly. He must be so exhausted with the constant watch over her. Since now he is her Guardian his duty became heavier. He got to follow her to school and everywhere she goes.

She went over to his side and knelt down next to him. She looked up at his slumbering expression. He looked so relax with his eyes closed and his breathing even. Not to mention very good looking.

Then she realized one thing. If Haku has to follow her whenever she goes now, that would be mean he will be coming along to the school trip with her. Her heart skipped a beat. He will be accompanying her in so many things!

Chihiro smiled painfully. She knew that she was acting very spoilt and selfish that she was actually happy and excited beyond words that Haku is here for her. She reached out towards him and touches the side of his face gently.

"Haku?"

He opened his eyes slowly still hazy from sleep and took a deep breath. When he got his postures back and saw Chihiro kneeling next to him, he smiled softly.

"Hey!" He whispered so faintly that Chihiro almost couldn't hear it.

"It's time to go home." Chihiro smiled in return.

Haku placed his hand over the hand Chihiro had on his cheek and turned towards it slightly. He inhaled closing his eyes again. She always has the scent of roses. How can the spirits in Yubaba's bathhouse say she stinks?

"You smell of roses Chihiro." He said softly. "It's a lovely smell."

Chihiro blushed her hand dropping away from his cheek but he held on to her hand. He smiled gently at her and leaned down to give her a soft lingering kiss on the forehead.

She closed her eyes when she felt Haku's lips on her temple. How he affected her with his small little gestures always surprises her. His scent overwhelms her senses too. No one ever had made her feel the way Haku could. Even it was only a small kiss on her forehead it took her breath away.

After he leaned back from the kiss, with both hands placed on her waist he lifted her to her feet easily as he stood up from the chair. Chihiro gave a soft gasp of surprised but she smiled nonetheless.

"Let's go home." Haku told her and smiled the most charming smile Chihiro had ever seen.

He reached out to take Chihiro by her hand gently. The setting sun shone through the glass windows of the library giving the quiet atmosphere a dim yellow light, bathing the couple in a golden splendor.

to be continued…

* * *

**Onmyōdō** (陰陽道 also _In'yōdō_, lit. 'The Way of **Yin and Yang**') is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmetology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. It is based on the Chinese philosophies of Yin and Yang introduced into Japan at the beginning of the 6th century. It was accepted as a practical system of divination and evolved into the system of _onmyōdō_ around the late 7th century. _Onmyōdō_ was under the control of the imperial government, and later its courtiers until the middle of the 19th century, at which point it became prohibited as superstition.

**Yin and Yang** can be thought of as complementary (instead of opposing) forces interacting to form a dynamic system in which the whole is greater than the parts. Everything has both yin and yang aspects, (for instance shadow cannot exist without light). Either of the two major aspects may manifest more strongly in a particular object, depending on the criterion of the observation. So it is usually terms as the good and bad or the darkness and the light. There have to be both to have the balance in life.

**The academic year at a Japanese school** normally begins in April and ends the following March. Some classes are run year-round, but classes are usually divided into semesters, lasting through the first semester (April - September) or the second semester (October - March).

**The Examination System in Japanese School** usually consists of tests and one major examination per semester. By the end of each semester the tests and exam scores will be accumulated together. They will total the exams scores and rate them according to all the students of the same year. Their marks will posted onto the school board for the entire school to read. There will be usually ten or more classes in each year. Each class usually consists of around 24 students.

So for example in this chapter when Kokoro mentioned that Chihiro was still the top 20 in the charts. It was actually really good because it is over all the students in the same year as her.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please do drop a review of your thoughts! ;)**


	11. Bunkasai

**Authors Note: Thanks for the encouragements and support!**

**Alexa: Glad to hear you liked the plot :) **

**SAK00: Heys! It had been sometime, I haven't read your latest chapters yet but I will when I have time. Thanks for all the reviews! N don't worry about Eiji I have plans for him ;)**

**Sapphiet: Thank you glad you like the twist of the story :)**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 11: Bunkasai**

The school corridor is crowded with students running around and shouting orders at one another. After school for that whole week students have stayed back to get their classes prepared. Classrooms were decorated with paper flowers, balloons, ribbons and pictures are drawn messily over the blackboards.

Tents are being set up outside the school ground and the students of the school board had already put up the arch to welcome guests at the school front gate. Other students who are in charge of their own activity in class are painting their signboards in their own classes.

Everyone has his or her own chores to get ready for the School Cultural Festival that weekend.

Chihiro had gone missing again. When her classmates are getting ready their class for a Butler and Maid Café. She was called out unexpectedly and didn't return. Haku was helping them arrange the food menu when she left. The girls are preparing their uniforms and some boys are getting ready the tables and chairs.

Haku swept through the crowd down the corridor after he managed to slip out of the class. He knew exactly where she went. It was a busy week for her. Many students had summoned her countless of times from one club to another club because of her talent.

The gym hall was as busy as the classes. The Drama Club members were arranging chairs and getting ready their prop for their play that weekend. Haku walked in and immediately spotted Chihiro on stage straddling on top a fifteen feet tall ladder, painting a background on a large board.

She was wearing an old white shirt with paint colours splatter all over it and her school track pants. He also noticed that her face is also smeared with some of the paint colours. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looks so adorable.

Unaware that Haku had come into the gym Chihiro continued her work.

"Hey guys!" She called to the boys below who were setting up the stage. "Gotta go to the right now!"

"Sure!" One of them shouted back. " Hold on tight!"

Four boys went to the ladder to move Chihiro to another location. She grabbed onto the step she was sitting on so she wouldn't fall. It looks like it wasn't the first time they move the ladder for Chihiro but Haku almost fell over at the sight. That was dangerous.

"Here!" Chihiro cried as soon as she got reach the part she wanted. "Stop here!"

The boys gently put the ladder down again.

"Thanks guys!" Chihiro called down to them again.

They gave a thumb up sign and went back to their work.

"Oh Haku, what are you doing here?" Kokoro suddenly appeared before him.

She was holding onto a bundle of weird looking clothes in her arms.

"I thought she might be here." Haku nodded over to Chihiro who still had no idea that he came.

"Oh…" Kokoro turned towards the stage. "Chihiro is really amazing! She had been producing great artwork for the Drama Club! The scenes and background are all drawn and painted by her alone."

"Why are you here Kokoro-san?"

"Me? I'm a member of the Drama Club." Kokoro grinned. "Chihiro didn't tell you? I'm going to be Juliet for the play this weekend!"

Haku remained silent. He had no idea who Juliet is.

"I wish Eiji would be Romeo of course…" Kokoro continued. "But since he isn't in the this club that is no way anyone will choose him. Moreover, he is in the music club and they have their own concert during that day…."

Haku wasn't really listening anymore. He was watching over to the stage when a couple of boys caught his attention. They were pushing one another playfully near the ladder where Chihiro was sitting on. She was so immerse in her drawing she didn't notice the ruckus below. Then one of the boys fell back and knocked onto her ladder.

"Hey!" Chihiro cried when she felt her ladder started to move.

She didn't have time to even scream when she felt herself fell backwards off the ladder as it topples. It seemed like suddenly everything was going on slow motion. She could hear shouts and screams down below but it sounded so far away. She shut her eyes tight and got ready for the harsh reality. Would it hurt bad when she hit the ground?

She waited… and it never came. Does it take that long to fall?

"Chihiro are you ok?"

That was Haku's voice, she mentality thought she might already be hallucinating from the fall and opened one eye before she opens the other. He came into her vision looking very concern and worried. He carrying her in his arms; one arm stake across her back towards her waist and the other over her legs the back of her knees.

"Haku?" Chihiro uttered softly.

The gym had become so quiet suddenly but was broken by Kokoro's angry cry.

"You stupid boys!" Kokoro shouted running up the stage. "You could have killed her!"

"Kokoro…" Chihiro pulled her arm slightly when she came near. "I'm ok."

"But…"

"It's ok." Chihiro tried to smile. She was definitely shaken by the accident but she knew the boys didn't mean for it to happen. "Haku you can put me down."

Haku hesitated for a moment before he let her slip off his arms. Did she hurt herself? But he was sure he caught her before any harm was caused. Still he has to confirm it.

"You didn't hurt yourself anywhere Chihiro?" Haku asked.

Chihiro shook her head.

"Jeez!" Kokoro crossed her arm furiously. "You guys should watch what you are doing! If you are so free to fool around, go help the girls with the costumes! There are boxes still in the stores that we have to bring over here!"

"Sorry Ogino-san…" One of them said regretfully and they stagger away quickly.

Chihiro only shook her head slightly and smiled weakly.

"Damn those boys!" Kokoro was still angry until she remembered that she had dropped all the costumes on the floor when she rushed to the stage. "Oh no! The gowns!"

She ran down the stairs to gather the messy pile. The rest of the troops from the drama club have also gone back to their own chores.

Chihiro took a deep breath and placing her hand over her racing heart. It was a good thing that Haku was here. She didn't notice he came in because she was so engrossed in her work. Anyhow she was glad he came looking for her. She looked around the gym and saw that everyone is so busy.

Then she remembered that everyone is so occupied with their own business because they are only a day away from the school festival. The accident flew out of her mind completely.

Right the school festival; Chihiro's became enthusiastic again at the thought of it. She has so many plans to be with Haku that day!

"You sure you are ok Chihiro?" Haku is still concerned.

"I'm fine Haku." Chihiro turned to him, her eyes shining with excitement. "Here, you want to help me with the work?"

She held up a brush towards him. It was amazing how fast she recover from the accident. Haku was surprise. He didn't know that Chihiro is actually too excited about spending the day at the school festival with him to let that small incident bring her mood down.

"I don't know if I can do this." Haku looking at the brush passed to him.

"Don't worry, I will just tell you what you need to do."

Haku looked at the eagerness in her eyes and couldn't refuse. He took the brush from her hand.

"Oh ya…" Chihiro lean over to him and gave him a soft quick kiss on his jaw close to his lips when nobody was looking. "Thanks for catching me."

Haku froze… it had been ages since Chihiro and him kissed. She had been so engaged in studying, school activities and other things he doesn't even recall that took up most of all her time. Even they are together but they are never alone!

That small peck got all his senses out of control. All his restraint he had over the days vanished in an instant. He dropped the brush Chihiro handed to him and seized both sides of her waists with his hands. They are gone in a flash. No one even noticed that Chihiro and Haku suddenly gone missing.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro whispered.

They are now hiding between the backstage curtain and the huge background board that Chihiro was painting on earlier. Haku had now wrapped his arms around Chihiro's back bringing her closer to him.

"What if someone saw you doing that?" Chihiro continued trying to resist him with both her hands on his chest pushing gently. "You already risk exposing yourself when you rush to save me! It was a good thing everyone was too shock at the time to notice it. Doing it again… hmpf…"

Chihiro was cut off when Haku lowered his head towards hers and captured her lips. He could still feel Chihiro struggling slightly against him but he held onto her demanding that she give in.

"Haku…" She managed to pull back from his kiss slightly.

"Shh… don't fight it." Haku whispered huskily and captures her lips again.

It had only been days but Haku is already missing her kisses. He didn't want to distract her and so he held back his longings. When he felt her kissing him back and the hands on his chest slid to the back of his neck, he knew she misses his as much.

He was right Chihiro has missed Haku's kisses. She had been busy revising everyday after school that she didn't really had much time to spend with Haku alone. Even her memories of his kisses are seared into her mind; she had to push it away. It was difficult to forget but she had to concentrate on improving her grades in the upcoming tests and exams.

Both of them were misty eyes when they broke apart. Chihiro was always flushed after a kiss looked really lovely. Even her face are smeared with smudges of paint colours she still look so beautiful. Haku smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad you are here Haku." Chihiro whispered bashfully. "There are so many things I want to show you what we have at a school festival. Tomorrow will be so exciting!"

"As long as it's with you, I'll be delighted." Haku told her.

Chihiro chuckled softly.

"Come on, I have to finish this last piece of background painting before heading back to class." Chihiro was already walking towards the corner of the large board. "They have to fit me for the Maid's uniform for the café tomorrow. You have to get your Butler's uniform ready too."

"I already got both of ours ready."

"You did?" Chihiro was wide eyed and then sighed in relieve. "Thank you Haku… you are a life saver. At least I don't have to rush now."

They appeared again without anyone realizing them gone in the first place. Chihiro went over to pick up the brush Haku dropped earlier. She handed it back to him.

"Are you sure that you want me to help you with this?" Haku was still uncertain that he could paint.

"Of course." Chihiro smiled impishly.

Haku narrowed his eyes slightly at her. Chihiro stepped behind him and took his hand that is holding onto the brush. She guided him towards the board. Haku turned back to her slightly, curious at what she was up to.

"Just follow my lead." Chihiro is grinning now.

She was standing so close, the front of her body was pressed gently to his back, her warm sweet breath tickling his neck. Her hand was gentle as she guided his hand with the brush over the board.

"There it is easy…" She whispered behind him.

Haku watched her hand over his moving over the board gracefully. He knew that Chihiro just wanted to share her joys with him and even though this is just teaching him how to paint, it was the most enchanting experience he ever accoutered. Who could tell that a small human girl could get the great dragon to loose his demeanor with her innocent gestures.

* * *

"Haku stop moving!" Chihiro cried.

"Why do humans wear such uncomfortable clothes?" Haku complained pulling slightly on the collar.

"I know you hate it but it is only for the day!"

Chihiro was helping Haku with his tie. He was already in the Butler's uniform that consists of a white long sleeve button shirt, a black long tail suit and black pants. He was wearing a pair of white gloves and black leather shoes.

This outfit he was wearing was so different from the other airy human shirts he wore. This one is hot and the collar is tight!

The School Cultural Festival is about to begin any time now. The students in class are all rushing around trying to get ready the last minute preparations.

Chihiro is already wearing her maid outfit. It was a black short dress with a puffy skirt and consist of a frilly and lacey white apron. Her hair adorn with the same frilly bonnet. She is also wearing a pair of long white gloves that reaches to the elbow and white pantyhose with black baby doll shoes.

They alone behind a curtain set up a day before as a changing room for the students. Then the curtain was pushed aside slightly and Kokoro burst in excitedly.

"Chihiro!" Kokoro who was wearing the same maid uniform jumped on her. "You look so cute!"

Chihiro had finished helping Haku with his tie. He was still looking very uncomfortable in his uniform.

"Please… I am only doing this because everyone was begging me to." Chihiro rolled her eyes. "You all actually had enough maid to begin with."

"Yeah… but I'm sure everyone wants to see you in a dress for once." Kokoro smirked. "And a maid uniform no less. Besides I made arrangements for you and Haku-kun to be advertising for us."

"Who chose this anyways?" Chihiro frowns at her uniform. "It is overly exaggerated!"

"Well, it was the uniform from last year senior classes." Kokoro said. "We just borrowed it since it was already there."

Then one of the girls in class poked her head through the slit of the curtain.

"Hey you guys ready? There are people coming into the school front gates already!"

When her eyes fell on Haku she totally went all dreamy eyes and swooning. Then she screeched so loudly and got the rest of the girls to rush over too.

"Hayami-kun! You look great!" _(I gave him the name Hayami Kohaku in the previous chapter. Hayami short for Nigihayami)_

The swarm of girls rushed in so quickly that Chihiro and Kokoro got pushed out. They looked back at the group of girls around Haku who still is uncomfortable but he never lost that cool and calm composure that made him look really good looking.

"You know, Haku-kun is so damn amazing that I'm not surprised the girls are crazy over him." Kokoro whispered to her. "But since his eyes are only on you, there is nothing to worry about."

However, Chihiro is worried. She didn't know how to get Haku out of that mess. He was already feeling uneasy in that weird uniform and now those girls wouldn't leave him alone.

"I'm feeling betrayed, nobody seem to care about me anymore."

They heard Eiji suave voice behind them. The girls all turned to him in silence. He was also wearing the same Butler uniform and looking really charming. The girls gasped.

"Of course not Eiji-kun!" All of them ran towards him this time. "You look amazing!"

Eiji made a gesture behind his back and Chihiro caught on. She ran towards Haku grabbed his hand and ran off quickly.

"Thanks Eiji…" Chihiro whispered as she passed him, behind his back pulling Haku along.

"Hey, don't forget the flyers!" Kokoro called after them. "Bring costumers in!"

Chihiro nodded with a smile and grabbed a pile of advertisement papers that the students had prepared arranged on a table by the door. She and Haku was out the classroom. She will have to thank Kokoro later too since she arranged for them to be the advertising couple. They can have the time to wonder around school grounds.

At soon as they left the building Chihiro drop Haku's hand and started giggling hugging the flyers to her chest. That was the weirdest episode she had ever experience all her life in school. Seeing a crowd of girls swooning over a guy was something she thought only happens in _manga_! _(Manga: Japanese comic book)_

"So this is a School Cultural Festival…" Haku whispered, he was still pulling onto his collar slightly. "Doesn't differ much from Shrine Festivals."

Chihiro turned towards him and saw him staring at the tents that were set up outside the school grounds. The students who are in charged of the tents are already busy making preparations such as food stores are already cooking their food and placing them out nicely on their stores. Games tents such as ball games, hoop games and shooting games are already calling out to guests that are already there.

"Well, yeah… it's almost the same but Shrine Festival has more games, food than school festivals and they also have traditional souvenirs for sale. Besides there is always some form of spiritual events and performances in Shrine Festival. For school festival the students have a limitation to what we can do."

Chihiro then hopped in front of Haku and passed some flyers to him.

"Here, we got to pass this out to people than I will show you around!"

She reached out towards Haku and held his hand in hers.

"Come on," She urged on.

It was the first time Haku had seen Chihiro being so enthusiastic over something and so not wanting to disappoint her, tried his best to push away the uncomfortable feeling of wearing the Butler suit. He let her bring him into the crowd hand in hand.

* * *

"Did you see that couple?"

A group of girls from a junior high school came to inspect their might be future high school are walking through the school grounds, laughing and talking together.

"Yeah, the Butler and the Maid!"

"They are so cute together!"

"I got the flyer from them, lets go check out their class!"

"I'm so going to take the entrance examination for this school!"

"Yeah…" The rest agreed.

It was the first time Chihiro was actually having so much fun at a school festival. She showed Haku the game stalls and even played some herself. She wasn't very good in throwing games but she tried anyways. They always end up in laughter when they are done.

There are so many varieties of food stores as well and Chihiro wanted to try most of everything. They ended up with different snack food each and shared them. Then Haku caught sight of something that look like a colourful fluffy cloud.

"What is that?"

"That is Cotton Candy!" Chihiro cried excitedly. "Want to try some!"

She pulled Haku over the store and got a stick.

"It is actually really sweet!" Chihiro said tugging some out with her fingers from the stick and held it over to Haku. "Here."

He ate the floss from her hand. Chihiro's heart skipped a beat.

"How is it?" She asked slowly her heart pounding at her boldness earlier. She had totally forgot they are standing in a crowd.

"Sweet…" Haku covered his mouth with his hand. He wasn't really the type who actually likes anything sweet and what he ate melts immediately leaving a sugary after taste. "But it's ok…"

At that moment an announcement was made through the school speakers.

"_The Romeo and Juliet play will commence in ten minutes."_

Chihiro grinned and took out the tickets Kokoro gave her the day before. The announcement came in a good time; it had made her forget about her uneasiness.

"Come on, the play will start soon, Kokoro gave us this!" She showed him the tickets.

She led him towards the gym hall where many other students that were interested in watching the play were heading there as well.

Chihiro was ecstatic over the day with Haku, all the years she had watched couples coming for the festivals together. All those years, wondering how it would be to like to share this day with the person one's love.

The happiness was beyond any words could explain.

* * *

"You are so beautiful Kokoro." Chihiro said.

Their class café was closed for the day. The School Festival had come to an end. Most of the guests were gone and only the students were left behind.

They were changing into their uniform behind the curtain in their class.

"And that Juliet gown really suit you so well."

"Oh, you are just being polite." Kokoro said slightly embarrassed at her compliment. "It is all the makeup anyways."

"You always look amazing Kokoro." Chihiro smiled. "You know I think I have the next idea for my new portrait! It will be you in the Juliet gown!"

"Really?" Kokoro exclaimed. "You must show me when it is done."

"I will."

They were the last two female students to change into their school uniform. When they were done, Chihiro was taking down the temporary curtain for the changing room. They were the only one in class because the rest had gone down to the field getting ready for their bonfire at night.

It was the school traditional to finish their school cultural festival with the bonfire. There will be music and folk dancing and lighting sky lanterns into the air. Every class has each a sky lantern to let free.

"What are you going to write on the lantern tonight Chihiro?"

"Write?" Chihiro was folding up the curtain.

"The wish, you know the saying of sky lanterns right. To write a wish so it will come true when you sent it up into the sky. It is a sign of a new beginning."

"I don't know what I'm going to write yet." Chihiro said truthfully. She was still unsure of her future.

"What I thought you should write something about your future with Haku! I'm definitely writing something about Eiji and me!"

Chihiro was silent. Haku and her future? What kind of future do they have? She has always wondered. She couldn't see it. Even though she has her dreams but it seemed like it will always be dreams. All this time she had always been leaving the time she has now with Haku.

"Chihiro?" Kokoro called when she dazed off for a moment.

"Hm?" Chihiro turned back to Kokoro with a small smile.

"Are you…"

Kokoro didn't manage to finish her sentence when a dark presence in the room appeared from the shadows at a corner of the classroom. Chihiro watched in horror as that darkness consumes Kokoro who lost consciousness as soon as that vile energy touches her.

She didn't sense it at all and was taken by surprise. The only thing that came into her head was to save Kokoro and she dove into the dark energy reaching out for her friend.

"Kokoro!"

* * *

Haku was making his way back to the classroom in hurried strides. When the boys asked him for help to send the butler uniforms back to the stores he was reluctant. But Chihiro said that she would be all right and told him to run along.

On his way back, he felt his dragon scale calling for him desperately. Without hesitation he raced down the corridor towards where he regretted leaving Chihiro by herself and cursed for not sensing that negative miasma earlier.

* * *

"Let her go you filthy beast!" Chihiro shouted angrily.

Chihiro was engulfed in darkness floating in an abyss of nothingness. She managed to grab hold of Kokoro's hand who is being pulled down into the abyss and without a choice Chihiro was being dragged down with her. Black smoke had totally wrapped in circles around Kokoro.

"What a show of bravery and loyalty for a friend." The shapeless beast uttered. "This girl who holds the love for a person who doesn't love her back, her pain and sorrow are just beautiful. At least even without the moon we can leave with this kind of energy the girl gives."

"You piece of…!"

Her voice trailed off when she saw that dark smokes begin creep up the hand she was holding onto Kokoro and encircle around her wrist. She could feel immediately her energy was draining out of her.

"And you," the shapeless beast laughed a cruel laugh. "Holds more than this girl! A love between a human and a spirit! You will never have a future with him. Know your place human!"

"Shut up!" Chihiro seethed.

Her vision was clouding. She has to think of something quick before this creature drag her and Kokoro any deeper into its dark depts.

Chihiro reached into her pockets of her uniform and brought out a protective charm Toshihiro gave her. She quickly pulled Kokoro towards her and slapped the charm on her chest. The black smoke around Kokoro starts to disperse.

"Damn you human!"

"Eat that you vile beast!"

Chihiro pushed Kokoro back up towards where the light is.

"As if I will let you get away!"

Then charm started to sizzle and burst into flames. The black smoke begins to appear around Chihiro this time, she cursed slightly under her breath. She was beginning to loose consciousness when the black smoke begins to engulf her once more. She gave one last push and Kokoro was freed.

That was when she saw a flash of lighting before darkness totally claimed her.

* * *

The fear that freezes his blood was overwhelming when Chihiro was nowhere to be found and Kokoro was lying unconscious next to a dark shapeless beast created by a group of angry ghosts molded into one at the corner of the classroom.

How all these ghosts managed to group in such a place was beyond Haku could think of. It maybe the people that came in that brought them here without their knowledge. There were many possibilities. What he was agitated about was why didn't he sense it earlier? Were they hiding behind the presence of the students? That may be another possibilities. There were too many outsiders here today. That could be a reason how it got so big by stealing the energy of the people here today a little at a time. So now it is craving for more.

In an instance he flash his lightning towards it immobilizing the ghosts miasma from spreading further before he dove into the darkness. He saw in the dark abyss of empty space Chihiro floating lifelessly with its dark miasma encircling around her body.

"GET YOUR FILTHY MIASMA OFF HER!" Haku bellowed, his eyes flash bright green.

His lightning sparked again dispersing the black smoke before he grabbed her into his arms pulled her out of that hole.

They are both sprawl on the classroom floor, with Chihiro on top of him wrapped protectively in his arms.

"Damn you all!" Haku hissed.

"Power… we need more power!" They chant in an eerie voice.

The black miasma reaching again towards Chihiro…

Haku raised the one hand towards it. His fingers are crackling with lighting again.

"Go to hell!"

Before that vile smoke could come any closer, in a flash the angry ghosts burst into flames.

There was no mark or stain that the beast was there at the first place. The classroom has become back to what it use to be. The sunset shone through the windows giving them a dim light and Haku looked down at Chihiro lying in his arm, her body is resting over his lap. Her head lolled backwards lifelessly.

"Chihiro," Haku called anxiously, he brushed her messy hair away from her damp face gently. "Please be alright… Chihiro…"

No answer from her and she looks so ghostly pale. Her skin is clammy and cold. He could see a faint rise and fall from her chest indicating that she is barely breathing but still alive. Those ghosts didn't take all her life force leaving her dead. She can still be save.

Haku lowered his mouth towards hers and transferred his energy into her. He backs away slightly when he felt Chihiro wasn't as cold anymore.

"Chihiro!" Haku's voice shook a little when she still didn't move or acknowledge his call. His face inches away from hers. One of his hands cradles the back of her head as the other stroking the side of her cheek gently. "I'm so sorry. Please wake up…"

He lowered his head until their foreheads touched and shut his eyes tight. If only he didn't leave her alone earlier…

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered weakly.

His eyes snapped opened immediately and move back to see Chihiro looking back at him hazily. She was breathing steadily now and not as pale as before. He pulled her body towards his without hesitation. His face buried onto her shoulder, one hand behind her head and the other clutched her back firmly. Her body was still lying over his lap.

"Don't scare me like this ever again!" Haku said in a soft cracked voice.

"I'm so sorry…" Chihiro raised her arms slowly and wrapped them around his neck gently.

Haku didn't let her go for a long time…

* * *

Chihiro looked at the paper sky lantern before her. Everyone was writing something on its surface but she hesitated as she held her pen over an empty spot on the lantern.

"_You will never have a future with him. Know your place human!"_

The eerie voice of the angry ghosts keeps repeating itself in her head. That is right she is only human. Is ok to be selfish once in a while? Is ok to be spoil? She just wants a life with Haku. Is that too much to ask for?

"Chihiro, have you written anything yet?" Kokoro asked.

Chihiro turned to her friend who was looking at her curiously. Kokoro had no idea what happened at the classroom when she gain consciousness and didn't dwell much on it because she was too excited about the lantern event they are having now.

Chihiro smiled slightly. "I'm still thinking."

"What is there to think about? Won't you write about Haku and your future?"

Chihiro turned back to the lantern and closed her eyes. Kokoro let her ponder in her thoughts and remain silent after that.

That is right she promised Haku that she would do everything possible to be together. But is she strong enough to keep that promise? Their differences are always reminded, like two star-cross lovers, Romeo and Juliet the play she had watched with Haku earlier. They died in the end. That is not an ending she will want for Haku and herself.

Finally she opened her eyes. She knew want she was going to write. She placed her pen over the surface and wrote earnestly.

"Alright everyone ready!" Someone shouted.

The lanterns are lit and the students release their class lanterns into the air. Chihiro watched as the lanterns float slowly and steadily up in the air with a small sad smile.

"What did you write?" Haku came to her and placed an arm around her waist.

"It's a secret." Chihiro answered her eyes never left the lantern. "It's said that wishes have to remain a secret until it comes true."

"That is a human superstition." Haku chuckled. "So you are not going to tell?"

Chihiro shook her head still and took a deep long breath before she turned to him with a cheerful smile.

"Well for now, the night hasn't ended yet! Come on! The dance is about to start around the bonfire!"

"Dance?"

Chihiro swore she almost saw Haku looked horrified! She laughed.

For now, she will live the life she has with Haku. For now, she will be selfish and be spoil.

That is all she can ask for.

Is to create as many wonderful memories as she can with Haku.

And forge those unforgettable memories into her reminiscence for a lifetime.

The lantern floats on with Chihiro's little wish.

"_Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi will live a happy life with or without Ogino Chihiro."_

If anything goes wrong, his life will go on peacefully.

She is human after all and human life can break so easily.

* * *

"I'm sorry Masami-_hime_, ever since Kohaku-sama bind himself to a Guardian contract there is no way we can summon him to come to the Palace." _(Hime: Princess)_

"There is no news at all then?" A lady with elegant grace adorn in an imperial Kimono of gold and silver stood tall before her servant. Her long silky black hair is straight reaching towards the floor with a golden tiara on her forehead.

"I'm really sorry."

"Do whatever it takes to get him here!" Masami-hime ordered. "I don't care how you do it, just get him back to the palace!"

"Understood Masami-hime."

to be continued...

* * *

**Authors Note: Like I had mention that there will be more romance coming up in later chapters because now Haku and Chihiro got to spend more time together :) I hope I didn't rush their relationship but I will love to see them spend more time together. Hope everyone do too :)  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please do drop a review :)**

**Bunkasai** is the Japanese Cultural Festival (文化祭 _bunkasai_)an annual event held by most schools in Japan. From Nursery School to Universities at which their students display their artistic achievements. People who want to enter the school themselves or who are interested in the school may come to see what the schoolwork and atmosphere is like. Parents may also want to see what kind of work their children have been doing. The festivals are usually open to the public, especially at high schools and universities.

**Sky Lanterns,** also known as Kongming lantern or Chinese lantern is a small hot air balloon made of paper, with an opening at the bottom where a small fire is suspended. In Asia and elsewhere around the world sky lanterns have been traditionally made for centuries to be launched for a play or as part of long established festivals. The name sky lantern is a translation of the chinese name _tiān dēng_ (天燈, 天灯)Sky lanterns have also been referred to as sky candles or fire balloons.

**OK, I know the sky lantern is a Chinese tradition and the Japanese don't really follow this tradition. The Japanese follow the tradition of the Floating Lanterns that are lanterns put onto rivers to lead human souls so they don't loose their way as they journey to the realm of the dead.**

**The last chapter I was suppose to explain about Asian Dragons I totally forgot... **

**Like the Japanese and Chinese dragons are believed to be water deities. There is a reason why Haku has the abilities to control the rain, sea, rivers and storms... hurricanes ect... They usually lived in oceans and rivers and take care of the water supply in that area.**


End file.
